Highway To You
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: When Lita Dumas gets engaged, she, her fiancé, and her friend, go to her hometown to tell her family, but will seeing her old friends and her ex boyfriend change her plans?
1. Chapter 1

Lita looked at the huge rock on her finger, sure she had never expected herself to be twenty four and engaged, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it. She was engaged to a good guy, he had a good job, came from a good family, and it didn't exactly hurt that he was loaded. The only problem really was that he hadn't met her family, it wasn't as if she was ashamed of them because she wasn't, it was more like she knew that they had a talent for embarrassing her, and if she went to Atlanta, she was probably going to run into _him. _That was one thing she really didn't want, because if she ran into _him _it would not be very pretty.

"Lita!"

Lita turned around to give her friend a hug, she had met Stacy at work -well where she used to work- after a new boss took over he had said that he didn't have anything personal against her, but since they had gone through budget cuts they had to let her go, which was mostly them saying, we have to chose between you and Stacy and since Stacy is taller, blonde, and gorgeous, she keeps her job, that wasn't a slam against her friend because truthfully she was better at it than Lita was, but it didn't matter she had gotten over that ages ago, "Stace! So how did the date go yesterday?"

Stacy felt herself huffing as she took a seat next to Lita, her love life had never been good, even going back to the days of high school where her boyfriend dumped her on prom night, "He wanted me to sleep with him on the first date, he was so so- what the hell is that on your finger!"

Lita played with her engagement ring, only halfway bragging, "Oh this, this is my engagement ring!"

"Shut the hell up!" Stacy screamed forgetting entirely about her men trouble, "Oh my god I can't believe John proposed, that is so cool, was it romantic, did he hire a stripper to do it!?"

"Um Stacy why would John hire a stripper to propose for him?" Lita asked, not getting her friends logic.

"Well truth be told, my dream is for a man to strip while proposing, it would be so cool, I mean him dancing half naked then pulling it all off and have 'will you marry me?' written on the butt cheeks." Stacy told her.

"Oh my god Stacy you are so weird." Lita laughed, "I can't believe that is your dream."

Stacy giggled, not minding that her friend was making fun of her, "What can I say, I'm a classy girl."

Lita rolled her eyes, tat may have been the most least classy thing she had ever heard, but decided to go along with it, "Yes my dreams were shattered when John proposed by getting my favorite candy and spelling out the words, the best part is that he put it on a huge thing of wax paper, and then we ate them together."

Stacy cringed, she never had liked John to begin with and he proposed to friend using candy, in her mind that wasn't sweet it was fattening, "Yes very romantic."

"Ugh Stacy don't ruin this, I know you hate him but can't you just make an exception, just tonight, we can go out and celebrate, just us, John, and whoever you can snag before six?" Lita asked.

Stacy sighed, not liking her best friend being engaged to John, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to call a guy, how about Dave?"

"Really, he's kind of a, to be blunt an ass clown." Lita voiced her opinion of the guy of Stacy's choice.

"Really you don't like him, the I have to call him!" Stacy exclaimed grabbing her phone, of course she agreed with Lita Dave was an ass clown as she had put it, but if she had to put up with John, it was only fair Lita had to put up with Dave.

* * *

Edge walked into the apartment he shared with his cousins Christian and Chris or as he liked to call them Chris one and Chris two, okay maybe he just called them that in his head, but that didn't really matter, he had just gotten back from twelve long hours of building a house, Christian was probably out somewhere with his girlfriend Dawn, while Chris was probably watching Die Hard, or something similar to that, Edge found himself falling back on his couch and turning on the television, but his eyes nearly popped out of his head when his half naked cousin walked into the room kissing a half naked, he wanted to say Candice, yes it was in fact a half naked Candice Michelle.

"Well it looks like I don't have to pay for porn tonight." Edge commented with a jokey nature.

Candice smirked over at Edge, before kissing Chris and slipping on her dress, "I think I'll be going, call me if you want some fun."

Chris joined Edge on the couch, they had lived together nearly all their lives do to neither of their families being all that wealthy, but together they were able to afford a nice home, "So Edge what's going on?"

"Well we almost got that house built today, I got to listen to Orton talk about sex, and then I watched him leave with Maria." Edge replied, not at all impressed with his day, "Let me tell you if there is one person who I'd expect to be a parent before he was even in a relationship it would be him."

"What can I say Edge, I got to teach a class full of kids how to play 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'." Chris said, following in his cousins pursuit of taking about their days, "When did I sell out again?"

"When you decided to get a double major in college," Edge replied, about to fall asleep, "Tomorrow I have to do this all over again."

"Come on Edge, how about you and I go to a club and start snatching up a few girls?" Chris asked, eager to get out, just not to go out alone.

"Man I have to get up at five in the morning, drive ten minutes to get to the construction property, clock in before six if I don't want Shane to yell at me, then I have to work all day in eighty degree weather." Edge complained.

"Edge you haven't been on three dates since Li-"

"If you say her name I will beat you to a crisp." Edge threatened him, he didn't want to hear anything about his ex girlfriend, even if that meant him going out to a club, "Let me get my coat."

"This is awesome man it'll be like the old times before Christian started dating Dawn! Only without him, but you got to remember the college days especially junior and senior year, this is going to be sick!" Chris exclaimed.

Edge rolled his eyes at his loser of a cousin, but well now he would shut up at least, maybe he could even sneak back home to get some sleep, nah, that wouldn't happen unless he stayed at least until eleven, so he was just going to have to be prepared to go to work with a couple five hour energies and he would be fine, if he also had some coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

"Edge hurry, the hot girls need some Chris!" Chris shouted really wanting to leave.

"I'm coming Chris, just stop being weird." Edge commanded as they walked out of their apartment, to the club they went.

* * *

Stacy raised up her glass, sure she may have had three drinks already but it wasn't as if she was a light weight, "I would like to propose a toast to the future Mister and Misses John Cena, John you are one lucky son of a bitch if I do say so myself, I mean if I was Lita I would have dumped you ages ago."

Lita kicked Stacy under the table, which in her world was a very nice way to say 'shut up or I will kill you' "Thank you Stacy the first part of your toast was great."

"Relax dear she was just jesting," John fixed his stupid looking bowtie -well in Stacy's mind- in Lita's it looked smartly challenged, "Isn't that right Stacy?"

Stacy fought the urge to roll her eyes, she hated John and his stupid richness, "That's right," Stacy leaned in Dave's ear, "I hate him."

"Your not the only one." Dave whispered back, only Stacy could tell that he just wanted to get lucky.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Stacy asked, mostly because if her best friend was going to marry a fool, she may as well let her plan the wedding, it was only fair.

"Well I was thinking in January, you know maybe around New Years, you know new year new marriage." Lita told them, even though she wasn't really the type to plan weddings, she was going to hand that over to Stacy, she had always wanted to get married in winter."

"By that she means, June of next year, we will fly out to the Bahamas and make a trip." John 'corrected' her.

"Um yeah, that is what I meant." Lita agreed, marriage was supposed to be about giving an taking, she could easily give up her dreams for his.

Stacy lost the fight to roll her eyes, that was why she didn't like John, he controlled nearly everything Lita did, soon it would be everything, "Well either way I'm happy for you." Lying through her teeth, Stacy gave a big smile.

"So dear when are we going to Atlanta to tell your parents the good news?" John asked.

Lita cursed under her breath, she was hoping he would forget about that, well she knew he wouldn't but, she could hope, "Whenever you have the time."

"I want to come," Stacy invited herself, she had to watch over them, "I've never been, it should amazing."

"You really want to come Stace?" Lita asked not at all surprised, she knew why Stacy wanted to come, but she didn't really mind.

"Yes, you know I have always wanted to go to Nashville." Stacy said, not even paying attention to herself, "I can get a few weeks off, I mean I've never used up any of my vacation days, so they added up pretty nice."

"That's great Stacy, but it's Atlanta not Nashville." Lita told her, annoyed slightly at her friends misspeaking.

"Oh same difference." Stacy waved her hand, she would talk to Lita alone later, after she ditched her date who was looking at her like a piece of raw meat.

* * *

Edge looked around the club and to his surprise he saw his good friend and coworker, Randy Orton, sitting at a table with his 'friend' Maria, he didn't want to interrupt but he found himself going over anyway, "I thought you said you were going straight home to prepare for work tomorrow."

Randy snickered at his friend, he had made that comment when their boss was five feet away, there was no way he would ever get ready for work unless he had sex first, or at least sex the night before, "Edge you know me, I need a certain something or else I won't be able to go to work."

Edge smirked at his friend knowing what he meant, "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," the red headed girl spoke, "after all I have to go to the ladies room, now if you'll excuse me." Maria gave Randy a kiss before walking to the bathroom.

"Man I hate to see my dates leave, but I love to watch them go." Randy said not taking his eyes off the departing girl, truthfully the only thing he had ever felt for her was lust, so he really didn't care if she didn't come back he'd just find a different girl, "So Edge what brings you to my club?"

Edge snorted, Randy's club, that just made him want to barf, "What makes this your club?"

Randy looked around the room, slowly counting to himself, "Because I'd say I've slept with about half the women in here."

"Good going my friend," Edge laughed looking around the club, he wasn't really impressed at Randy's slutty ways in fact he never had been, but Randy was a cool guy, "sorry if I made your meal tonight leave."

"Do you really think she was my only option," Randy laughed, "Torrie's been making eyes at me all night long and let me tell you something, Torrie is just as fun if not more than Maria, just depends on rather or not I want a blond, red head, or brunette."

"If it is a brunette who do you go to?" Edge asked, curious about his friend's system.

"Mickie, she is slutty and she knows how to move, why do you need a hook up?" Randy asked, already willing to call out a favor.

"Not everything is about sex my friend." Edge told Randy, of course he had told him that many times before but, Randy never listed to that statement.

Randy shrugged, not even bothering to consider it, he had no reason to, his current lifestyle was just fine with him, "Edge you've got what works for you I've got what works for me."

"I know Randy but one day-"

"If you say that someone is going to tame the lady killer, you have another thing coming, nobody could ever tame me." Randy told him, as if he had said it a million other times, which he had.

"Whatever you say man." Edge stated, maybe Randy was right, but he had never thought like that until _she _came into his life all those years ago.

"You are such a chick." Randy said, he thought it was sad that Edge was like that.

* * *

Chris was walking on the other side of the club when a girl caught his eye, he walked towards her, "Hi I'm-"

"Chris Jericho," Trish interrupted him, remembering him from high school, "It's me Trish Stratus, you know your cousin used to date my best friend."

Chris recognized her only she had changed drastically before when he had known her, she was a dorky girl in the beginning of her junior year, she had glasses, braces, and well looked like your stereotype nerdy girl, but now her glasses were gone, her braces were no more, and she had grown some breast friends, "Trish?"

Trish laughed, knowing that he was in shock of her transformation, "I got laser surgery, my braces came off after high school, so I know I may look a bit different, but it is still the same me."

"So how are you?" Chris asked, he had been friendly with her before, so he saw no reason why he couldn't be again.

"I'm fine, I got a job at a preschool across town, I love little kids, a lot of people may find them annoying but, I love it, even when they're snotty nosed and wet." Trish told him, she loved her job, more than anything, but to sound like she didn't just care about herself she decided to add a question, "What about you?"

"I teach guitar at the performance school, I actually just taught a group of third graders some nursery rhymes." Chris said, not as ashamed as he had been talking with Edge.

Trish smiled, she had finally found someone to talk to who loved kids as much as she did, it was nice, for a change, "Really? Do you think you may be able to play some songs to my class, that is if you don't mind three year olds singing along?"

Chris didn't even have to think before responding, "That'd be cool, I'm sure they can sing better than Edge any day."

Trish laughed, she remembered how awful Edge was at singing, he cleared an entire room out once, sans for himself, Lita, Chris, and herself, "Edge, how is he, I haven't seen him since I graduated?"

Chris nodded, to signal he was good, "He works in construction."

"That's unexpected but alright, did you know Lita works in HR at a hospital in New York, well at least that's the last I've heard from her." Trish told him, not really wanting to talk about Lita.

"So when is a good day for me to play for your kids, we have an off day on Tuesday so if that's good for you?" Chris stopped knowing she would catch his drift.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I'll um see you then." Trish told him, now she couldn't wait for Tuesday.

"Yeah, Tuesday," Chris stopped causing an awkward silence, "but um I'd really like it for us to be friends again."

Trish smiled, "I'd love that, you know I've needed your smart ass comments for a while now."

Chris pulled her in for a hug, he really had missed the girl, "I missed you too."

"So Tuesday then?" Trish asked.

"Tuesday." Chris confirmed before slipping his number on a napkin and handing it to her, "Call me with the details."

**A/N: Thoughts? Yay or nay? Should I continue, and if I should, tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lita groaned as she stepped on the airplane, she had screwed up when buying the tickets, so she got to sit all by herself for two hours, it wasn't really that bad though after all it gave her time to get her story straight. She had to figure out how to tell John about her ex boyfriend, because no doubt about it her parents were probably going to say something like 'Lita he is such an upgrade from that loser you used to date' then John would ask about said ex boyfriend, but she hated talking about _him, _it made her mad and sad at the same time, and that was an emotion she hated feeling. Lita then realized there was a whole line of people waiting to get to their seats, so she quickly took hers, there was already another woman sitting in the seat next to hers, which without hesitation made her feel uncomfortable,

"Hi I'm Victoria, or Vicky, or Vick, I have all kinds of nicknames-"

Lita began to block her out, she did not need to listen to Victoria talk about nicknames, nor did she want to, so she found herself thinking about how her family was going to take the news, and how _he _was going to take the news, with her bad luck she was going to run into her ex boyfriend and then have to explain her engagement, but would _he _even care? _He _had probably moved on ages ago and with the way they left things she surely wouldn't doubt if was married, or even had some kids, well that may have been far fetched but-Lita's thoughts stopped in place when she felt a kick on the back of her seat, she turned around sharply to see a little boy, with a smug grin on his face, "Hey kid don't do that again."

The kid pointed to himself, "What did I do?"

Lita felt herself glaring at the kid, while putting a mental note in her head to never have kids, "You know what you did, you slobbery, nasty, little boy."

"Excuse me are you talking to my son?" a plump looking woman asked.

Lita mentally smacked herself, now she had the stupid kid's mother involved, "Is he your child?"

"Why yes, he is an angel."

Lita laughed, there was no way anyone but that woman could think of that little devil as an angel, "Listen just tell your son to not kick my seat."

"Tommy were you kicking this woman's seat?" the woman asked.

"No."

The woman turned back to Lita, "It wasn't him."

Lita resisted the urge to go and beat up the woman, the kid was sitting directly behind her, and unless it was fat momma, he kicked her seat! "He's lying!"

"No he isn't! My little Tommy never lies!" The woman proclaimed.

Lita rolled her eyes, she wasn't covering any ground with this woman whatsoever, "Well little Tommy also thinks that Santa is real."

"He isn't!"

Lita sunk back into her seat not daring to look at his mother, she couldn't believe she had just told a boy who couldn't be older than six, that Santa wasn't real, now she was paying the price because Tommy was screaming his head off, maybe she deserved it, but in all fairness he started it.

* * *

Edge was taking a ten minute break from hammering nails into wood, because he had to stop every three hours for a minimum of five minutes due to some safety codes and since Randy was still working, Edge found himself sitting down while drinking bottle of water, he was being careful not to fall asleep because Chris had been playing his guitar all night, which proved that he needed to get soundproof walls, that and he really hated to Christian and Dawn in the other room, Edge then picked up his phone which had been vibrating, "You got Edge."

"Adam, it is Lydia, you'll never guess who I got a call from today!"

Edge rolled his eyes, his Aunt Lydia, was just like Chris, except she had never gotten the memo that he liked to be called Edge, "Who?"

"I got a call from Anna Dumas, her daughter is coming home for a while."

Edge nearly dropped his phone, his mouth instantly dried up, his hands began shaking, Anna only had one daughter, the daughter who he had been in a relationship with, _she _couldn't be coming back, "What?"

"Yes, I know it was a shock to me too, you think you may be able to bury the hatchet with her, give it another go?"

Edge shook his head, despite knowing his aunt wouldn't see it, nobody but Chris and the former couple themselves, knew why they had broken up, but his family was devastated at the news, _her _family was probably jumping for joy though, they thought he was too edgy, in fact only one person in that entire family had given _her _their blessing, and that was _her _grandmother, the old granny thought that they were in love and they were, but it was too late now to ever go back, "Sorry Aunt Lydia it isn't going to happen, but listen I'll get Chris to call you later, I've got to get back to work."

Edge didn't wait for a reply as he hung up the phone, sure he still had a few minutes until he had to get back to work, but he needed them to digest the news and wonder if there was even the littlest chance that she was coming back for him, sure they hadn't left on good terms, but maybe he still had a chance with her, after all they did date for a while, no he was getting his hopes up, there was no way she still had an feeling or him, not after the way they ended it.

"Copeland," Edge look up at his boss Shane McMahon, "how long have you been sitting?"

Edge shrugged, it couldn't have been more than six minutes, "About seven minutes."

"Did you fall and hit you head?" Shane asked.

"No sir." Edge replied, instantly regretting that he hadn't gotten back to work.

"Then get off your lazy ass." Shane commanded.

Edge nodded as he took one last sip of his water bottle, grabbed a hammer and got back to work, he still couldn't believe his red head was coming back, would she still be mad at him? Was her hair still red? Questions began showing up in his mind, they wee the same questions that he thought of every time he saw an old photo of them, or when someone mentioned her, that was why he hated it when people mentioned her or showed him old pictures, because when they did he never could get her out of his head, which was pretty dangerous, especially if he had a hammer in his hand.

* * *

Stacy glared at John from a distance, she was glad Lita was far enough away from them that she didn't see John making eyes at the flight attendant, she had already forgiven him for cheating before, because he claimed he was drunk and that it was a mistake, but she was almost positive that he wasn't, after all John had enough charm to win her back after a two week break up, but Stacy saw through it, all he was, was a lying sleaze. Stacy rolled her eyes as she looked out the window, she needed to get her mind off of John, maybe watch some Ryan Gosling on her portable dvd player. She pulled out some headphones and started 'The Notebook' and was starting to get into the beginning when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she took out her headphones, "What do you want?"

"I noticed you looking in my direction."

Stacy gave John a look of disgust, what did he mean by that, "I was glaring at you."

John laughed as he placed a hand on her leg, "Come on Stacy, I'm a good guy."

A good guy who's hand was moving up her leg, "Get your hand off of me John, may I remind you your fiancé is sitting on this very plane."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." John said.

Stacy smacked John's hand off of her, she didn't need any man let alone her best friend's fiancé feeling her leg, "Why don't you go back to your seat and leave me alone?"

"Because I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you." John told her.

Stacy scrunched up her nose in disgust, an exact example of why she didn't like John, he was way too friendly, "I'd be lying if I said I wanted you."

"Come on Stacy all I want from you is a night of fun." John tried to persuade her.

Stacy just plugged her headphones and unpaused her movie, she wasn't going to listen to John, it wasn't the first time he had tried something like that, in fact he was the reason she never got drunk last time she did that he almost kissed her, and if Lita wouldn't have walked in who knows what could have happened, after all she was what many people called a slutty drunk, so she probably would have had a one night stand with the jerk of the century, but it wasn't as if touching or almost kissing was cheating so she didn't bother to ever tell Lita.

John pulled Stacy's headphones out, "Come on Stace."

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that." Stacy hissed, mostly pissed off because he interrupted her movie, "Why can't you take no for an answer?"

"Because your pretty."

"Wow, you're more of a sleaze than I've ever thought." Stacy replied, having no interest in him, "Now get away from me."

"Fine, but if you want-"

Stacy pushed him out of his seat, "Go."

* * *

Randy felt sweat pour down his forehead as he helped get a wall up, they were working for a very important client so he had to make sure everything was fine, after all he had been working for that carpentry business full-time since he was twenty two, he worked there part time starting when he was sixteen, so he had nearly eight years of experience, once they finished Randy wiped off his forehead and sat down, now all he had to do was clock out and he'd be done for the day,

"Randy do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Shane asked.

Randy looked up at Shane and nodded gesturing for him to take a seat, Shane's reasoning better be good if he was giving up time he could be spending with Maria at the club, "What?"

"Mr. Mason is very impressed with you, he thinks that-"

"Shut up Shane." Randy said getting up and walking away, he didn't want to hear anything about Mr. Mason being impressed with him, he quickly clocked out an grabbed his phone, he needed to have some fun, desperately,

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria, it's me," Randy stated hearing his smooth sounding voice, "I just got off, you want to go to the club?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there in ten-"

"Actually I can't be there in ten minutes, I got to go back to my place and take a shower, care to join me?" Randy asked, knowing that the idiot girl was going to meet him at his apartment.

"Sounds great, but lets blow off going to the club okay, we can stay in and have a lot more fun at your place." Maria purred into the phone.

Randy smirked, he had her obsessed with him and he didn't even have to put up any effort, it was a win-win for him, "Good, I'll see you there." Randy hung up his phone before going towards his car, ignoring Shane who was calling his name, after all it wasn't as if Shane could fire him even if he was his boss, now all he had to focus on was the girl that was going to meet him at his place, and maybe he would get him and the owner of the company to leave him alone, there was one reason why they all wanted to talk to him and if he had anything to say about it, he was going to earn everything he got. He didn't want to be handed anything.

"Randy you might want to go and ask Shane what he wants, he is your boss." Randy's coworker, Kurt told him.

Randy snickered, it only Kurt knew what he knew, "I don't care if he fires me, I've got a girl waiting on me at my place and I would rather live for today than for tomorrow."

"Whatever Randy you can stay on my couch when you lose your place."

Randy rolled his eyes as he jumped in his car, all he needed now was to hookup with Maria then he could relax, he'd call Mr. Mason, in the morning it wasn't like Rick wouldn't take his call then. Besides there was no way Rick would let him pass up an evening with Maria to talk to him.

* * *

Trish walked over to Chis, he had played in her classroom just as he had promised and she had thought it was amazing, now that the last kid had left she found herself smiling like an idiot at him, as he sat across the room strumming his guitar, "Thanks for playing today Chris."

Chris still strumming his guitar looked over at Trish, he was just glad to see her again, it made it even better that she was smiling, "Your welcome."

"I'm serious it meant a lot, I know that you probably had a much better day planned." Trish said still shocked that he had even agreed to play a concert for three year olds.

"What can be better than spending a day with you?" Chris asked, not realizing what he said until he said it, he didn't want to freak her out so he decided to add to it, "You're a great friend."

Trish felt her smile falter a bit, she had really grown to hate the word 'friend' over the past couple of years, "Yeah, you too."

Chris laughed and looked at his guitar, he didn't want to risk looking at Trish, if he did who knew what stupid thing would come out of his mouth, "So how long have you been working here?"

"This has been my first year, but school is out next week though." Trish stated with some disappointment, it was her first teaching job at it was about to end for two months.

"I know how you feel," Chris told her hearing the disappointment in her voice, "This is my second year and we're out Friday, but at least I got someone to chill with this summer."

"Who your girlfriend?" Trish asked hoping her jealousy wasn't noticeable in her voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I was talking about you, unless you'll be spending time with your boyfriend." Chris replied in what he thought was a cool voice.

"I haven't found a boy worth of the title yet." Trish responded, and the only one she had probably wasn't interested in anything more than a friendship with her.

Chris kept himself from smiling, maybe he had hope for a good summer after all, all he needed was his beautiful blond friend, well in his eyes beautiful was an understatement to describe Trish, she was to breath taking to be beautiful, that and throw in her outside looks, she was way too good to even consider actually going out with a loser like him, but he'd settle for being her friend as long as he got to see her smile, "So I guess your stuck with more for now, aren't you Ms. Stratus?"

Trish giggled, but stopped after she thought it made her sound to much like a teenager, "I wouldn't say I was stuck, believe it or not I actually like being friends with you."

Chris didn't believe it, he didn't get why she would want to be friends with him, but he wasn't going to risk her friendship by asking her, "Then we need some plans-"

"Actually I was going to go to a drive in tonight they're playing my favorite movie tonight as part of a flashback to the 1980's, you can come with me." Trish interrupted him.

"To see 'Dirty Dancing'," Chris stopped strumming his guitar, he hated that movie, but if it would give him time to spend with Trish, "Sure."

Trish smiled, "You still remember my favorite movie?"

"How can forget, you and were really good friends Trish?" Chris asked.

Trish nodded, "So I'll see you there?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Lita took a deep breath as she stepped off the plane, the woman had been glaring at her the whole way, she was actually afraid that the big woman was going to try and jump her for the whole misunderstanding, she hadn't meant to say anything about Santa, but she had ruined Tommy's Christmas, she felt slightly guilty but decided to dismiss it once she saw Stacy and John waiting for her, "I told a six year old the truth about Santa."

Stacy laughed, thinking Lita was joking until she didn't join her, "You're serious?"

"It was an accident," Lita defended her actions, "and it didn't help that the kid was annoying."

"Well our rental is over there," John motioned to a car fairly close to them as they walked out of the airport, he stepped inside the car and once everyone as in began driving, only John wasn't the best driver and within ten minutes the crashed into another person's vehicle.

Stacy rolled her eyes, she knew she should have drove, "Nice work Johnny boy."

"Stacy it was an accident." Lita defended her fiancé from he passenger side of the car, she was sure John hadn't meant to crash.

Edge, who was in the other car unbuckled his seatbelt and was ready to give the person who crashed into his car a piece of his mind he knocked on John's window, which in return he rolled down, "What are you a student-" Edge lost all train of thought when he saw the girl in the passenger seat, "Lita?"

**A/N: What do you all think? Who is your favorite character at this point? All opinions are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lita sat still, she felt her hands trembling, she hadn't been looking when Edge had knocked on John's window, but as soon as she heard his voice, she didn't have to look to know who it was, she kept looking down refusing to look him in the eye. His voice sounded the exact same as it did the last time she heard it, it took everything she had not to turn around and look at him. She felt both John and Stacy's eyes on her, she thought one of them might have said something but she couldn't tell, the only thing that she knew was that _he _was staring at her, _he _was probably convinced that she had gone insane because she had just been staring at the floor of the car for at least three minutes. A thought then entered her mind, if Edge saw her just looking a the ground he would think he still had an affect on her, that she still loved him, Lita then let go of her restraint and looked at him, in a way she was kind of hoping that he had gone bald, maybe gained a few pounds? But he looked better than he ever had, "Oh my god."

Edge nearly stopped breathing when she said that, he had almost forgotten the sound of her voice, it instantly made his eyes wonder, but he stopped himself once he saw a ring on her finger, he felt sorrow fill his body, it was the worst feeling that he had ever felt, she was engaged, to another man. He figured that the guy next to her was her fiancé, it was either him or she had switched teams and was engaged to the girl in the back, but she was probably with the dude. Edge didn't mean to but he felt himself glaring at the man, first that guy had trashed his car, now he was engaged to the love of his-no the ex love of his life, she had moved on, just like he told her to when they broke up, but how was it that he still couldn't go on more than six dates in the past four years and she was engaged, it wasn't fair, but fair or not Edge stuck his hand out for the man to shake, "Adam Copeland, but everyone calls me Edge."

John shook his hand, "John Cena."

Lita stared at Edge, wondering what he was doing, "Edge and I went to high school together and um the first two years of college."

"Until you decided you wanted to be in New York instead." Edge said, of course it wasn't the entire truth but it was still somewhat, plus he wanted to see how this John Cena guy would react.

"No, that isn't what happened." Lita argued, not believing that Edge was really bringing this up in front of anyone let alone her fiancé, it was personal information that she didn't want other people to know, especially John.

Edge shrugged, deciding that he probably should stop talking about that before she got mad, "Whatever you say Lita," Edge quit talking as a cop pulled up, he assumed that someone had probably reported the accident, after they had assured the cops that everything was okay and they left Edge's eyes roamed to Stacy, he thought that maybe he could do a little test to see if Lita still had feelings for him, "If you want I can show you around town, introduce you to a few people, that is if you want to?"

Stacy nearly jumped out of the car as soon as he said that, she wanted to get away from John more than anything, but she had a feeling that Edge was more than just Lita's old friend, the body texture he was using made her think that he was most likely her ex boyfriend, the ex boyfriend Lita had mentioned once or twice, but never in great detail, she glanced over at Lita who was obviously pretending that she didn't care, "I think that I should probably-"

"She'd love to go with you," Lita interrupted Stacy, this would be a perfect opportunity to spy on-or um get a report on what Edge was doing, "I'll text you later Stacy."

Stacy slowly nodded and stepped out of the car, although she wasn't that sure of what Lita thought she was going to do exactly, "Yeah I guess I'll see you guys later."

Edge watched John drive off with his ex girlfriend glaring at him as hard as he could, he hadn't known him for a hour and he was already getting on his nerves, then he was reminded of the blond girl standing next to him, he didn't really have a plan mostly because she thought that she would have declined his offer, but while she was there he might as well be civil, "So you live in New York?"

Stacy nodded as she realized what he had done, she was trying to use her to make her best friend jealous, but if it worked and it got her away from John it would be worth being used, "Yeah I'm actually from Maryland though, I moved there to go to college, but um when exactly are you going to give me that tour, because your car is totaled?"

Edge looked over at his car, it had taken him years to save up for it and now because of some stupid moron it was destroyed, "I texted a friend right after your friend Johnny boy messed up my car."

Stacy laughed, did he actually think that she liked John, "Actually John and I don't get along that well," Stacy looked around before looking back at him, "so how long away is this friend, I'd like to get out of here?"

"He was with a girl so he said that he'd be here after he was through." Edge responded, starting to wonder where exactly he was, sure Randy usually spent a lot of time with Maria, but he wouldn't ignore him, at least he didn't think he would.

"When he's done?" Stacy asked already disgusted with the guy, "Nice job at picking one of those creepy slutty men as a friend."

As if on cue Randy pulled up, Maria was in the passenger seat rambling about a bag she had ether bought or was going to buy, he wasn't sure he had tuned her out after she started talking about it. He was thrilled when Edge texted him, Maria for whatever reason wanted to actually talk to him, he didn't want to talk to her, she was too annoying, all girls were annoying, all they were good for was sex, the only woman who didn't really annoy the hell out of him was his mother, but she didn't count, Randy stepped out of his car, "Hey Edge you ready to-" Randy eyes landed on Stacy, "Who are you?"

* * *

Lita sat in her and John's hotel room, he was taking a shower which left her plenty of time to think about what had just occurred with Edge. He still seemed like the same guy, only in a lot better shape than when they were together, but why did she have to run into him when she was with John? It was her bad luck that seemed to only appear at the worst possible moment. Well it probably could have been worse if Edge had revealed why the two of them broke up, John knew that she had an ex boyfriend from Atlanta named Adam, she hadn't told him Edge mostly because whenever she said Edge even if she wasn't referring to him within the months after their breakup it had just made her depressed, so she didn't want to take her chances, even though she knew she loved John, she didn't want to risk it. She thought about texting Stacy to see what they were doing, but decided against it, Stacy had probably already guessed that Edge was her ex boyfriend, so she could probably count on Stacy to tell her everything that happened in exact detail, like was he seeing anyone? Had he decided to never be in a relationship again? Was he just single? Was he so hurt after their breakup that he turned gay? Well the last one was a longshot, but in that moment she was hoping for it, that would mean he would have no interest in getting her back, not that she wanted him back, if anything she wanted to never see him again.

"Are you alright?"

Lita jumped, before realizing it was only John, he must have gotten out of the shower when she was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the shower go off, "Um yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to run into Ed-" Lita stopped, "Adam after all this time."

John snickered, "I can't believe you ever dated a man like him, Edge who calls themselves that," John laughed, "you must have been very confused."

"Actually he was always a kind of good-" Lita stopped when she felt John grab her wrist, pain filled her body as he squeezed it too hard, "I mean yeah he was such a loser."

John smiled as he let go of her wrist, "So where did you meet him, at one of those stupid concerts you used to like?"

Lita shook her head, truth be told she still liked those concerts, but John didn't so she didn't go to them, "No it was a school event, our school was hosting an auction-"

"I thought you told me you went to an all girl school, why did you lie to me?" John asked roughly as he pushed Lita of the chair she was sitting in.

Lita took a deep breath before standing up, she grabbed her arm, which she hand landed on and nodded at John, "I did, we opened it up to the community and he came with his cousin, Chris."

John kissed Lita, "Baby I am so sorry, I promise you I'll never do that again."

"You've said that before." Lita whispered in a voice so quiet he didn't hear her, it wasn't as if he was actually abusive he just liked to take out his frustration on her sometimes.

John looked at Lita's arm, "That looks pretty bad do you want to go to the emergency room?"

Lita nodded, her arm was killing her and if she went to the emergency room she'd get something, "Yeah, just don't crash another car okay?"

"That was an accident." John growled.

Lita immediately regretted saying that as fear rose in her body, she didn't get why though John would never intentionally hurt her, "I'm sorry."

"Good, just try not to act like your stupid pathetic self for once alright?" John asked.

"Alright." Lita told him, he was right she needed to stop acting like herself.

* * *

Stacy crossed her arms and glared at Randy, sure he hadn't said anything sleazy yet, but he was probably a lot like John, a controlling womanizer, "Why do you want to know?"

Randy gave the blond a look of irritation, "If I'm driving you in my car, I want to know your name."

"Stacy."

Randy smirked at her his irritation quickly fading as he looked her up and down, she looked hot enough to take Torrie's spot as his blond, the slutty girl had gotten a boyfriend and he didn't do girls with boyfriends, it caused way too much trouble, "Look I got a spot opened up for a blond girl, she has to be good in bed and by the way you look I'm guessing you are, I'd be willing to substitute you."

Stacy slapped Randy in the face, who said things like that? "Excuse me?"

Edge had to stop himself at laughing, he had never seen any girl treat Randy like that, the last girl who tried ended up having sex with him in the back of a Subway, which he had found out when Randy had a poker night, there was a lot of things he wished he could forget from that trip. "He was just kidding."

"No I-Um yeah no I didn't mean it literally sorry I guess." Randy corrected himself midway through the sentence seeing what his friend was saying, plus if he was nice to her long enough he could probably get some of that ass.

Stacy rolled her eyes, she would have had to of been an idiot to accept his apology, or to not notice that not so small slip of his words, "Why don't you quit talking and you drive me over to wherever the hell he is going then I ever have to see your damn face ever again, okay?"

Randy was taken aback by her response, he was confused, why wasn't she falling for his flirting system, every hot girl fell for the system, but she was hot and the system was obviously failing, he needed to look at his plan again, maybe he made a mistake, but no he couldn't have, he perfected the system when he moved to Atlanta, it couldn't fail now! "Um I guess uh I'm-" Randy stopped not knowing what else he could say the stupid blond had made his brain stop working normally, he was dying.

Edge couldn't keep a laugh in as he laughed at his friend, he had never saw him say something like that in front of a girl, especially one as drop dead gorgeous as Stacy, "Why don't you just give us a ride to my place?"

Randy nodded scared for his life, he had to focus on something or anything else, like work, "Edge would you mind if I went over there for a minute I need to make a call?"

Edge shrugged not really caring as he stared at his phone, "Yeah sure."

Randy grabbed his phone and went out of hearing distance before dialing the owner of the company,

"Randy, I've been waiting for your call-"

"Save it I already told you I didn't want an office job, you know what people with think if I get promoted this early." Randy snapped, wondering what Rick was thinking in the first place.

"Randy you've worked for me since you moved here from Missouri, sure you're only 23 but you are easily the hardest working guy I got." Rick replied.

"I may be but I don't want everyone to think that I got prom-"

"You don't need to care about what other people think, that's your first problem, all you need to worry about is finding a nice girl to settle down with, you know I married your Aunt Mel when I was 23." Rick told him.

"Whatever Uncle Rick, I'll call you later, bye." Randy took a look around to make sure that nobody had overheard his conversation, he didn't want anyone to know he was related to his boss, it would ruin everything, but unbeknownst to him a certain blond had heard his conversation and was beginning to wonder why he had stopped to call his uncle.

**A/N Thoughts? I know that Trish and Chris aren't in this chapter and that Lita and Edge didn't talk that much, but Trish and Chris will be back and soon Lita and Edge will be talking a lot more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lita looked at the cast on her arm, she was sure that John hadn't meant to break it, he had just gotten frustrated, because of a lie he thought she had told him, she understood that everyone hated liars, so she deserved it, she always did. After all it wasn't like he ever actually hit her, he would push her, grab her, the worst thing he had ever done was what he had did a few hours ago, when he accidentally broke her arm. Sure she couldn't really do anything she wanted anymore, unless Stacy was involved somehow, luckily he loved her enough to let her hangout with her.

"Darling," John kissed her cheek, "I must again tell you how sorry I am for hurting you."

Lita smiled, it felt good know his remorse, "It's okay, it was my fault anyways."

"Yeah it kind of is, so how about you reward me?" John asked with a cocky grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Lita asked, she was hoping that he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Take off your clothes." John commanded.

"I'm really not feeling it toni-"

"Come on your a slut Lita, take off your damn clothes and act like the damn slut you are before I get angry." John demanded.

Lita slowly nodded, she hated it when John acted like that, but to avoid him getting angrier, she agreed, "Alright."

John gave her a questioning look, "Why are you saying that like it is some kind of punishment for you?"

Lita's eyes widened, there was no escaping what she had just did, she acted like she was afraid, "I didn't mean to-"

Lita was cut off when John grabbed a pillow and put it over her face, "You deserve this you little slut."

Lita was struggling for air, she knew that there would be consequences for acting afraid, but she didn't think he would actually try and suffocate her, she began taking huge breaths once John lifted up the pillow, "I'm sorry."

"I know Lita, just know that you deserve what I'm about to do to you." John said as he rubbed his hands together.

Lita looked at John confused, what had she done to him, she had been extra careful to please him, "What did I do?"

"You were staring at your ex boyfriend earlier today," John stated as if it was obvious and Lita must had been an idiot for not realizing it, he grabbed her suitcase unzipped it and dumped all of he stuff out on the floor, "I was going to do this anyway once we got married, but as punishment I'm doing it earlier, now before you go anywhere you must get approval from me."

Lita crossed her arms and made herself not scoff, but she wanted him to be happy, if that made him happy, she'd go along with it, "Okay."

John then looked at her with fury, "How come you haven't taken off your clothes yet?" John forcefully grabbed her and ripped off her shirt, "Now put this on."

Lita nodded, despite her back hurting and growing redder by the second, she didn't want to make him even more unhappy then she already had, she took the dress out of his hand, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going to get married."

* * *

Stacy gave Randy a curious glance as he hung up his phone, she was wondering why had it been so important to him to call his uncle, "Are you and your uncle close?"

Randy nearly jumped at the sound of Stacy's voice as a thousand thought ran through his mind, had she overheard the entire conversation, he decided he needed to play it confused, "What are you talking about, I wasn't on the phone with my uncle?"

"Yeah you were, you called him 'uncle Rick'." Stacy stated, continuing to wonder.

"You have an uncle Rick?" Edge asked joining the conversation, "That's our boss' name."

Stacy smiled as she noticed what was going on, Randy was acting suspicious, saying that he wasn't talking to his uncle, Randy's uncle was his boss and for whatever reason he didn't want anyone to know, "Sorry I slipped up, his name is Vick."

Randy nodded, quickly agreeing with Stacy, he knew that she must have figured it out do to the look she had just gave him, but why didn't she tell Edge, she already hated him upon meeting him? "Yeah my uncle Vick is uh pregnant."

"Your uncle is pregnant?" Edge asked, he had thought that guys couldn't get pregnant, maybe he shouldn't have fell asleep in health so much back in high school.

"We don't like to talk about Victoria um I mean well it is Victor now and well Vick is short for Victor." Randy said making things up as he went along, he had instantly regretted saying pregnant but he couldn't go back on it now.

"I think what Randy means is that his uncle Vick's wife Victoria is having a baby, right Randy?" Stacy asked, not wanting to hear any of that crap coming out of Randy's mouth anymore.

"Yeah the third kid on the way, he told me the were going to name her Girt." Randy continued, saying the first name that popped into his head.

"Um pretty, look I'm going to get in your car okay, just come when you can." Edge said, he was not going to believe that Randy's uncle was as bad as Randy, nobody could be as bad as Randy.

"Thank you for helping me Stacy." Randy told her sincerely, "Why did you help me?"

"Because, if you want to keep it a secret that you're related to your boss, then that is none of my business, but just remember that even though I'm keeping your secret that doesn't mean that I want to be friends with you, you use girls more than a person with a cold uses tissues, I am not going to associate myself with someone like you."

"So basically you are judging me by my image, what are we, teenagers?" Randy asked.

"No but-"

Randy walked off to his car, started the engine and left the blond girl, he wasn't going to listen to her bitch about him, based on stuff she thought she knew, she was judging him and he didn't like being judged, even if the judge was hot, smelled good, and had a sexy voice.

"Where's Stacy?" Edge asked, hoping Randy hadn't really just left her there.

"I'm glad she's not here," Maria answered before Randy could, "the bitch has the nastiest attitude."

"Maria shut up, all she's done is insult me and I can already tell she's a better person than you." Randy snapped to his date, he didn't know why he was defending her, she was snotty and truth be told she thought she was better than him.

Edge on the other hand smirked, Stacy had insulted Randy, rejected Randy, slapped Randy, and he predicted that Stacy Keibler was going to be the one that tamed Randy Orton, that is if she ever stopped hating him.

* * *

Lita found herself wearing that dress that John had gotten her, she looked like she was a slut in it, but according to John since she was a slut she had to dress like a slut, something which she didn't get at all, but what could she do, she was now Mrs. John Cena. "So what do you want to do now John?"

"Its our wedding night darling, I'm sure that your parents are going to be upset that you insisted on us eloping, so how about we just go back to the hotel and tomorrow we go and visit them?"

Lita nodded dismissing the first part of what he said, John had already made it clear that her feelings would always come second to his, she had made her own peace with it when they were on their way to the court-house, but she really did think that John loved her, "Yeah, sure I was talking to my mom-"

"You know you can't do that anymore after tonight right, once we buy a home together, you are my property." John said.

"Your property?" Lita asked before she could stop herself, she had her own right which apparently all got flushed down the toilet the second she married John.

John was quiet, until he parked the car outside the hotel and forcefully grabbed Lita's hand, he ignored Lita's small cry out of pain until they got into their hotel room, then he smacked Lita, "You are mine."

Lita quickly nodded to afraid to speak as John pushed her against the bed and began sucking on her neck, it felt like her cheek was swelling from that slap John had delivered, but it had probably just been an accident, or a small slip up, she knew he didn't want to hurt her, it felt like an eternity until she heard a noise, it was her phone.

"Answer it Lita." John commanded.

Lita got off the bed and walked to her phone, thankful that someone had called to save her from her husband, "Hello?"

"Lita I heard you were at the hospital a few hours ago, is everything okay?" Anna Dumas, Lita's mother asked.

"Oh, I'm fine I just," Lita's mind searched for an excuse that her mother would believe, "I tripped over a wire in my hotel room, it broke my arm, but in six weeks I will be as good as new."

"I am so sorry Lita, but to change the subject when do I get to meet your?" Anna asked.

Lita laughed at her mother's attitude before putting her phone down for a second, would John care if she told her mom they were already married, "John can I tell my mom?"

"Yeah sure, saves me a trip." John stated.

Lita rolled her eyes before picking her phone back up, "Actually mom, we kind of got married after my fall, I thought that at any minute I could die from my um clumsiness so-"

"Amy Dumas please tell me you are joking?" Anna asked.

"Actually mom, my name has legally been changed to Amy Cena, I'm married."

* * *

Stacy sat down on the same bench she had been sitting on before Randy had came, she would have called Lita if her phone hadn't gone dead so she was ready to go ahead and declare that it was the worst day of her life, but her positive side rolled through and told her at least it couldn't get any worse, as if on cue, it started to rain, "You have got to be kidding me." Stacy sighed before standing up, she was now going to do her best to walk to the hotel, but stopped once she remembered she had forgotten the name of it, she looked over on the road where there was a car coming to a slow stop next to her,

"Do you need a ride?" Trish found herself asking, though she had never actually picked up a hitch hiker, she would have felt bad if she would have just left her there.

"Really?" Stacy asked before deciding to make a playful joke to the girl, "You aren't going to try and kill me are you?"

Trish laughed, getting that Stacy was joking, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Thank you," Stacy said as she got into the car, "today has been an absolute nightmare, I was with my friend, she grew up here and she got engaged so I came with her to tell her family, then her idiot fiancé got us into a wreck with a guy who ended up being her ex boyfriend, so after about ten minutes of awkward talking, I went with him, which was stupid because he didn't have a car with him, because his had gotten towed, so he called his friend who was an absolute womanizing pig, I didn't get along with the pig and he left me there."

"So I guess you've met Randy Orton," Trish told her, knowing immediately who he was after Stacy's description, "he's like a year younger than I am, but I actually believe he has a heart."

"Well maybe," Stacy replied, before realizing she had no idea who she was with, "I'm Stacy Keibler."

"Trish Stratus," Trish introduced herself, "so where are you going to?"

"I actually have no idea what my hotel is called, so I guess I'll just book a different one, got any recommendations?" Stacy asked.

"How about you come with me to my place, I mean I'm usually not all for strangers coming with to me to my house, but you seem pretty cool, I have an extra room, my roommate moved out a couple weeks back, and I have amazing movies."

Stacy shrugged, she seemed too good to actually hurt somebody, so she was probably genuine, "Why not?"

"Oh wait, should you call your friends?" Trish asked.

"No, Lita-"

"Lita Dumas?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Stacy asked, wondering if Trish actually did know Lita.

"I went to high school with her, we were like best friends, but we kind of lost touch over the years, oh my god you guys wrecked into Edge, I would have paid to see that." Trish told her, "They were the best couple, Chris and I would always make fun of them for how serious they got, I'm pretty sure that he was actually going to propose to her before-" Trish quit talking, if Lita wanted Stacy to know she would have told her, "before she moved to New York."

"Why did they break up?" Stacy asked, interested in her friend's love story.

"I don't really know for sure, the only ones that know besides both of them is Edge's cousin, Chris Jericho." Trish stated.

"Who you have a thing for?" Stacy puzzled together by the look on Trish's face.

"I did, a long time ago."

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think will happen with Lita and John? Why do you think Lita and Edge broke up? Are Trish and Stacy crazy for trusting each other so quickly?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Edge! Edge, hey Edge, Edge, come on Ed-"

Edge punched his cousin in the face, he finally had a day off and Chris was sitting on his bed yelling in his ear, with the day he had yesterday, running into his ex girlfriend, then leaving her friend on the street thanks to Randy's problems with her, followed by the best part watching Randy and Maria make out for nearly a hour before they dropped him off, "What do you want Chris?"

Chris held his nose, silently forgiving his cousin, "Are you ready to party?"

Edge grunted, refusing to get up, he worked hard throughout the week, he wanted to sleep, get his rest and maybe watch a movie, a classic movie, he could watch King Kong, or he could play Super Mario Bros, this required a lot of thought, but he was to tired to think,"My fist is about to have a party with your face if you don't get out."

"Come on Edge, we never party anymore." Chris wouldn't say he was begging, he just hated partying alone, Edge was off it was summer, he had nothing to do, so he wanted to rock and roll all night.

"We went to a club last week." Edge replied, making what he thought was a good argument, plus he really wanted to have a relaxing day.

"Same difference, seriously dude you haven't hooked up in two years." Chris told him, hoping that would get a reaction out of his cousin, especially with the loudness of his voice.

Edge shot up, he didn't know how Chris knew that and he didn't want to know how Chris knew that, but he didn't want anyone else to know "Be quiet Chris, I don't want the entire building knowing that I-"

"Edge hasn't had sex in over two years!" Chris screamed, knowing this would make his cousin explode.

"Will you two keep it down?" a lazy Dawn asked as she came into the room, "Christian and I are trying to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to let everyone know that Edge has no sex life." Chris stated, hoping it made Edge want to get lucky with a girl or dude, whatever Edge was into these days.

"I will sleep with Edge is you both just shut the hell up!"

"No you will not sleep with Edge." Christian told his girlfriend as he walked in the room.

"I will sleep with Edge if I want to sleep with Edge."

"Dawn do you want to sleep with Edge."

"Hell no, his room smells like cheese."

"My room does not smell like cheese." Edge argued, it was bad enough those selfish people interrupted him from his much needed okay wanted, rest now they were insulting the smell of his room?

"It so does." Chris said, before giving a laugh, it kind of made him want crackers, he loved spray cheese, he really needed to buy some, maybe at Walmart no K-Mart, or Ingles, no he would just go to the Dollar General

"Yeah she has a point." Christian reluctantly agreed.

"Cheese head my Edge, you are a cheese head." Chris added as he continued laughing his head off, he began to do a small dance as he started to sing, "Yeah my cheese my cheesy you are my cheesy Edge."

"Stop acting like teenagers." Edge commanded as he slammed a pillow on his head, which in return actually kind of hurt but he played it off cool.

"What are you talking about I am all man Edge my man, all man all the time." Chris told his cousin as he gave a slow nod.

"Whatever Christina." Edge said as he got up off his bed.

"Any concerns I had about Edge being a real dude just vanished." Chris said as he looked away.

"Dawn shield your eyes." Christian demanded as he put a hand over his girlfriend's eyes.

Edge looked down, he was wondering why he felt kind of cold, he had pulled of his boxers before he went to sleep, well it was an awkward walk to get a new pair and while he was putting the on-

"Oh no! Why is the moon out in the morning!" Chris yelled as he shielded his eyes from his naked cousin's body.

* * *

Lita looked over at John as he slept, he looked so innocent why he was sleeping, too bad he wasn't like that all the time. She knew John loved her, even if he hit her sometimes, it wasn't like he actually wanted to hurt her, even if he did, she deserved it. It wasn't like he ever hit her for no reason, all he had were legit reasons why she deserved to be hit, even if her face hurt like hell, but John didn't want to do that to her, he had to. Even if she wasn't a child, she needed to be punished when she did something wrong, that was how it was supposed to be, Lita kissed John, "Get up."

John pushed her off the bed as he sat up, "Why did you wake me up?"

"I just wanted you to know I love you."

John looked at Lita and shook his head, "How can such an ugly beast learn to love?"

"Wh-what?" Lita asked, shocked that John would say that to her, he was probably just kidding though.

"We need to dye your hair."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Lita asked, she liked her red hair, she has had it since she was a freshman in high school.

John looked at Lita angrily as he grabbed some scissors and slammed it into her hand, "You will do what I say!"

Lita held in a cry as she looked at the blood gushing out of her hand, for a moment she wanted to run for the hills but there were two things stopping her, for one she was dressed in the sluttiest nightgown she had ever seen and two she deserved for that to happen to her. "Okay!"

"You know what I change my mind." John told her as he placed the scissors back where they were before he had grabbed them, "You know you're getting pretty clumsy Lita, after all you just fell of the sharp point of that dresser."

Lita nodded along, if people knew John did that to her they would think he was abusive, well he wasn't he just had a different way of coping with his frustrations, "Yeah, I can't believe how clumsy I can be sometimes."

John smiled as he looked at Lita, "I love you."

"I love you too John." Lita grabbed her phone as John quickly fell back asleep, she had no new texts, which made her wonder, where the hell was Stacy?

* * *

"I don't care how many times I see it, I always cry!" Stacy said as she and Trish got to the ending of 'A Walk To Remember', it was her all time favorite movie, no question about it, but she never could stop the tears from falling.

"I know how you feel." Trish agreed as tears filled her eyes as well, though it wasn't her favorite movie, they had stayed up nearly all night and talked, watched movies, hell they even exchanged stories of Lita accidentally lighting them on fire, Lita never was a good cook, "So tell me about New York I've always wanted to go."

"Oh, it's alright I guess, I mean I love it there no question about it, but to tell you the truth, I was actually thinking about moving back to Maryland, I just don't want to start hating the city and I'm starting to, I got mugged about three weeks ago and ever since then I've been looking for an excuse to leave."

"Well why don't you move to Atlanta?" Trish asked, "I don't think it would be that hard to get adjusted to, after all it is a big city."

"I don't know, while I've been here, I've been ditched twice, in a car accident-"

"I know what will change your mind," Trish interrupted her, "there is this one club that everyone goes to, you want to go?"

"I'd love to go to a club, but all my clothes are in the back of the rental car, at wherever the hell Lita and John are staying."

Trish calmly laughed as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and hit the numbers 312,

"Hello?" Lita asked, hoping John wouldn't wake up but also wondering why her high school friend was calling her.

Trish smiled, she didn't actually think that Lita would pick up, "Hey Li, it's Trish, now listen I picked up a hitchhiker-"

"Trish are you really that stupid, what did he do?" Lita asked as instant worry for her friend came into her.

"She is at my house with me." Trish replied as if it was the most obvious explanation ever, mostly because she wanted to see how Lita would react.

"You are insane Trish, why would you invite a stranger to your house?" Lita asked while asking herself how her friend could be so dumb.

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet," Trish smiled, "plus she said she knew you."

"Who was it?" Lita asked, suddenly very curious to who the hitch hiker was.

Trish handed the phone to Stacy, "Hey Lita."

"Stacy? How the hell did you end up at Trish's house?" Lita asked while silently giving a sigh of relief that it was only Stacy.

"Edge's friend, this womanizing-"

"Okay I get it you met Randy Orton, now continue." Lita interrupted Stacy as she knew how Stacy felt about guys like Randy.

"He left me there, my phone was dead, it started to rain, and you never told me the name of the hotel, Trish passed by and we went to her house." Stacy told Lita.

Lita shook her head, "For all you knew she could be a killer."

"But she wasn't." Stacy retaliated quickly wondering why Lita was getting so worked up over it.

"You don't know that." Lita replied.

"She's right it probably wasn't the best idea." Trish spoke up, just now realizing how creepy it was, "So Lita do you want to meet us at a club?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask John." Lita said while looking at John's sleeping body.

"John is her fia-"

"We got married last night." Lita corrected what Stacy was about to say and waited for the reaction, 5, 4, 3, 2

"Shut the hell up, no! I was supposed to be there, why didn't you call me? Did you get married at a courthouse? Did you even wear a dre-"

"Stacy honey we aren't playing twenty questions." Lita interrupted her so she would stop, she then turned around, John was waking up, "I've got to go, bye."

* * *

Randy looked over at Maria who looked like she was in a hurry to get out of his apartment, although he really didn't mind it he found it strange, usually she would want to spend the day with him when he had the day off, "Where are you going red?"

"Oh did I wake you up?" Maria asked sounding apologetic.

"No, but where are you going?" Randy asked again, he was trying to make it sound like he cared about her enough to get an answer out of her, although he really didn't care.

"I have to meet someone."

Now that caught his attention, why was Maria going to meet someone instead of staying with him? Had he done something wrong to her? "Who?"

"I got a call from Jackie-"

With that Randy stopped paying attention, Jackie was Maria's best friend, they had probably just wanted to go shopping or something, he would just call Torrie they could have some fun, hell he might even buy her some lunch, he heard that McDonald's was having a special deal, it would be okay then they could come back to his place, drink some wine, then he could get laid, it sounded full proof,

"Okay well I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." Randy replied with a smirk as Maria planted a kiss on his lips and walked out the door, he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Torrie," Randy replied using the sexiest voice he could put on, if he sounded sexy enough on the phone he could maybe skip buying her lunch, "what's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Torrie said, "So has your girlfriend left?

"What girlfriend?" Randy asked confused, sure he may have spent a lot of time with Maria but that did not under any circumstances make her his girlfriend,

"So you and Maria aren't official?" Torrie asked.

"No." Randy answered without doubt, but he didn't know why Torrie was asking that, it wasn't like she ever cared before, "So you want to come over here?"

"That depends, do you want to spend the day together or do you want sex?"

Randy sighed, she was on to him, usually with Torrie he actually had to work, well by work he meant actually having to talk to her, "I guess we can spend the day together."

"So you want to meet at your place?"

"Uh sure." Randy responded, at least he wouldn't have to spend the day alone and it wasn't like Torrie was as boring as Maria.

"Great, so I'll be there soon."

"See you then." Randy hung up his phone and sat up, even though Torrie wasn't as easy as some of the other girls he had picked up over the years, he still found it a bit strange how she had reacted to his call, making him wonder if something was wrong, but he instantly thought it was ridiculous, he had known Torrie since he was nineteen, he would know if something was wrong with her or not, but for whatever reason that didn't stop him from worrying.

* * *

**A/N sorry for taking so long to update, it has been a mixture of the holidays and writers block, but what do you think? What will happen when the guys and Dawn get to the club? What do you think John will do to Lita next? Should Stacy move to Atlanta? And do you think there is a reason Randy is worried about Torrie, or is he just being paranoid?**


	6. Chapter 6

Edge looked around the club a he sat down, he finally gets a day off and he has to spend it at a stupid club because Chris was well he was persuasive, but at least he got stuck with the designated driver position, because it wasn't like the club's music was giving him a headache or anything, or that he wanted a beer, but he had to lose the finals in rock paper scissors to Christian, who thanks to Dawn got the win, because Dawn had been standing behind him and made paper with her hands to say, 'Edge picked rock', sometimes he really hated her,

"Come on Edgy," Dawn said as she took the seat across from him, "you aren't that mad are you?"

"I like drinking Dawn, I like drinking at night-" Edge quit talking because he thought he was sounding ridiculous, so he turned his eyes to Chris who was already enjoying the noon by drinking some kind of cocktail, he then turned back to Dawn who looked stone sober, why wasn't she drinking? "You not going to drink?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now," Dawn replied, "plus I don't like being drunk at three in the afternoon, unlike my boyfriend and his cousins."

Edge laughed, he did love drinking, but he usually went by the code of not until five, "You know I don't like drinking until five."

Dawn nodded, "I meant Chris, he already looks drunk, how many drinks could he have had in twenty minutes?"

"Knowing Chris, twenty." Edge replied without hesitation, at least they were going to have to go soon due to Chris being cutoff, while Christian didn't look to far behind.

Edge laughed as Chris walked over to them stumbling, as he sat down next to Dawn, "You alright man?"

Chris looked at the three Edge's in front of him, "Yeah dudes, did you get some clones?"

"Um yeah." Edge responded, humoring his drunk cousin, he couldn't wait until morning so he could yell at Chris when he had a hangover.

Chris put his arm around Dawn, "So how long have you and the Edge's been getting it on?"

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked.

"Does Christian know?" Chris continued.

"I haven't done anything with the, three Edge's." Dawn stated.

Edge smirked deciding to play along with Chris as he placed Dawn in his lap, "Two months."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"Hey there are three Dawn's too!" Chris exclaimed in pure amazement.

"So you noticed?" Dawn asked, feigning shock.

"Yeah but you should be warned about the Edge's."

"What should I be warned about Chris?"

"Well-"

"Chris maybe we should go, you're drunk." Edge said, he really didn't know what Chris would say, but he didn't want to find out.

"Dawn, Edge is a killer." Chris told her with a smirk on his face.

Dawn laughed, "I know."

Edge looked down before laughing as well, he wasn't really expecting Chris to say that but you never knew what you were going to get out of drunk Chris, "Lets get you home."

"You guys are going, that's a total bummer, I wanted to talk to you about how you don't leave girls in the middle of the road."

"Stacy?" Edge asked, "Look Randy is a-"

"Bastard?" Stacy finished, she was mad that they left her with no way to get anywhere.

"Who is she?" Dawn asked.

"Stacy Keibler." Stacy smiled at the girl before turning back to Edge waiting for an explanation.

"Look Randy doesn't like you." Edge told her the simplest possible way hoping she'd understand, "Randy is also a huge ass, so when Randy doesn't like you-"

"That stupid rich kid is the least of my worries Edge." Stacy interrupted him, not interested in the rest, she did agree with him though Randy was an ass, an ass with a secret, that only she knew.

"Murderer!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed to Edge.

"He's um kind of drunk." Edge said as he scratched his head, "So um how did you end up getting to your hotel last night?"

"I didn't, I ended up spending the night at this person's apartment." Stacy answered.

Edge laughed until he realized the seriousness of her expression, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?" Stacy asked.

"Well are you okay, did this guy hurt you?" Edge asked.

"I'm offended that you think I would hurt someone Edge." Trish stated as she walked up to them.

"You two spent the night together?" Edge asked.

"Woo show me some hla!" Chris shouted.

"He a little-"

"Drunk?" Trish finished, "I see that."

"So how have you been, I haven't seen you since Lita left?" Edge asked, he and Trish had actually been friends, only it felt a little awkward after Lita so they had stopped hanging out.

"I've been fine, but if you don't mind telling me, what exactly happened?" Trish asked, she had been wondering that for years and Lita had never told her.

"Edge murdered someone!" Chris shouted out again.

Edge glared at his cousin, he had to get him out of their before people actually started to believe him, "I have to get him home."

"While your at it tell him to lose my number, Alcoholics and I don't mix." Trish stated, though she knew how tough that probably was and who knew maybe in another universe she was some kind of addict, Trish laughed at the thought, there was _no way _Trish Straus could ever do anything like that.

* * *

"So John do you want to go to this cl-"

"Shut up," John commanded, "your voice is giving me a headache."

Lita nodded not wanting to make him angry, after all she knew he loved her and she knew him being angry wasn't the best thing, "Can I say one thing?"

John crinkled his nose before sighing, "Fine."

"Well I wanted to know if you were interested in going to a club meeting some of my old friends?" Lita asked really hoping he'd agree.

"Sure." John said, "Just let me pick out your clothes and we can go."

Lita hesitantly nodded hoping John wouldn't realize, "U-"

"Why did you hesitate?" John asked.

"I didn't mean to honest." Lita replied as she got a terrified feeling.

"You were thinking of Edge weren't you?" John accused her.

"No I wasn't." Lita told him, hoping he would calm down.

"You're lying! I saw the way you looked at him yesterday!" John yelled.

"John I love you I don't love him." Lita stated now just hoping he wouldn't do something to her.

"Liar!" John screamed before punching Lita in the face.

Lita found herself backing up against the wall and sitting down, she couldn't believe that he hit her, she touched her face and felt the blood coming out of her nose, "I'm going to go."

"No Lita please, I didn't mean to, I would never hurt you." John told her.

"You just did." Lita stated as she held in tears.

John looked at Lita with tears coming out of his eyes, "You can't leave me it was an accident."

"John you hit me." Lita reminded him still in shock, it was the first time he had actually punched her.

"I'm sorry." John pleaded.

Lita shook her head as she stood up and began walking towards the door, "No, I will not tolerate this."

John grabbed her arm, "If you leave me I'll kill myself."

Lita stopped, she loved John she didn't want him to do that because of her, so she turned around, "I'm not going anywhere."

John smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me it was my fault for setting you off." Lita told him, starting to actually believe that.

"Yes it was." John agreed with a smirk before grabbing a dress out of Lita's bag, "Put this on, lets go babe."

* * *

Randy smirked as Torrie finally got to his house, sure he had been worried about her for a while but it had faded within minutes after he got off the phone with her, "What's up?"

"I got promoted isn't that great?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, congratulations." Randy replied despite having no earthly clue on what she did.

"Thanks." Torrie responded before kissing Randy.

Randy gave her a cocky smile, he knew he shouldn't have believed she wanted to talk, "So you want to go to my room?"

"Randy I came here to tell you I have a boyfriend now, his name is Billy." Torrie told him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Randy asked, he had always told all of his friends, well girl friends, that no pleasure came when they had boyfriend.

"Habit, but um I think I better go, I know I said I'd spend the day with you but-"

"Yeah I don't have sex with people in relationships too much trouble, get out." Randy commanded annoyed that she hadn't already left.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "You know that kind of talk will turn you into someone like Rob."

"Listen I'll never be anything like Rob." Randy hissed, he would never end up anything like Rob.

"Whatever you say." Torrie replied.

"Don't tell anyone about Rob." Randy told her, he wasn't used to asking people favors but he didn't want anyone to find out about Rob.

"Relax wasn't going to, just be careful." Torrie said.

"Fine, now go and be with your boyfriend blondie." Randy demanded giving her a smirk.

"My pleasure." Torrie kissed Randy on the cheek before walking out the door.

* * *

Edge looked at a groaning Chris as he woke up, it was nearly three in the morning but he had probably sobered up, which was why Edge had just thrown a shoe at him to wake him up,

"Dude, hangover." Chris groaned as he looked at his cousin knowing that he had blacked out, "What happened yesterday?"

"You got Trish mad oh and you were telling everyone there I murdered someone." Edge replied giving his cousin a serious expression.

"Edge I am so sorry." Chris apologized remembering why he shouldn't drink that kind of cocktail.

"Well Chris, I thought we had agreed that we would never tell anyone that." Edge stated.

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a while and for the short chapter, but what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

a year younger than Chris shook his head at Edge, why did he have to be such a stupid drunk? Edge had finally gotten over it and here he was, his cousin, and he was the one to bring it up. "Look Edge you know that it wasn't your fault, nobody blames you for that except you."

"Her parents blame me." Edge retaliated as her remembered that horrible day, for twenty minutes her dad yelled at him, while her mother just called him a murderer, they had every right to he murdered a person.

"Come on Edge they apologized years ago, it wasn't your fault." Chris stated, sure he may not be the most serious person in the world but he knew it would be better for both him and Edge if he stayed serious for a the time being.

"Then how come I got questioned by police Chris?" Edge continued, "How come I nearly went to jail?"

"Because it was procedure." Chris told him, he knew how strongly Edge felt about it, that was why he never brought it up.

"I should be in jail right now." Edge stated, thinking of the tearstained face of the girl and how he had caused it.

"No you should be sleeping right now." Chris told him, "Have you slept at all?"

"All I could think of was the accident." Edge confided in him, every once in a while he would think of the accident but that night he couldn't think of anything else, like how different his life would be if he would have never gotten behind the wheel that night.

"Edge it wasn't your fault." Chris told him for what felt like the billionth time, he knew better than to get mad, he had done that many times before and it always made Edge feel guiltier.

"Yes it was!" Edge nearly screamed, it was like he had left that room and went back under the water, he should have died that night.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore, think what you want to think but everyone else, including Lita-"

"You don't know what she thinks Chris." Edge protested, remembering her exact words from all those years ago, she was heartbroken that night.

"That might be true but neither do you, you haven't seen her in years." Chris said, then remembering what Edge had told him was her reaction.

"Actually she's back in town I ran into her when her fiancé hit my car." Edge stated, he hoped that he was a good enough guy for her, a guy that would never hurt anyone.

"She's engaged?" Chris asked shocked, he had always thought that Lita and Edge would make their way back to each other.

"That's what they told me." Edge replied not wanting to talk about it any longer.

"Man-"

"You know I don't want to talk about Lita with you." Edge interrupted him, voicing his opinion.

"I know you don't but one of these days you are going to see that the accident was an accident, it wasn't your fault then and it isn't your fault now, maybe if we told Aunt Judy-"

"We are not telling my mom man!" Adam exclaimed, if his mother ever found out she wouldn't be able to look at him, she would think he was some kind of monster.

"Come on Edge you need to be convinced that this is not your fault." Chris stated.

"Chris tonight you admitted it, you think I murdered that person." Edge reminded him, he didn't know what the person's name was, he didn't think he deserved to know.

* * *

Lita looked in the mirror as she applied the last bit of makeup to her face to make sure that her bruise was covered completely before standing up in the outfit that John had made her put on, she had pretty much decided that although it may be the sluttiest outfit ever and she could easily have some kind of malfunction in it that since John liked it so did she, John's opinions meant more to her than her own, he just knew better that was why he had to get physical sometimes, to teach her lessons, he didn't just do it for fun, "Alright I'm ready."

John looked Lita up and down before concentrating on her face, "Did I hurt you bad?"

Lita looked down at the ground she was sure he didn't mean to and that it was just an accident but she didn't want to make him feel bad by saying her face felt like she had ran into a brick wall, as did her arm, and her side, but overall she was fine, even though she felt like hell, "No, lets just go out and have a good time."

"I like the way you think." John stated, "Listen I got to make one quick call first so go ahead and I'll meet you there."

Lita smiled and nodded before turning around and walking out the door and after a short ride with an obviously horny cab driver she arrived at the club, people like him disgusted her, they thought they could look at her like some raw meat, but she quickly got over it as she walked into the club,

"Lita Dumas?" Randy asked as he looked at her, "You're as hot as the day you left, maybe even hotter."

Lita smiled and hugged him somewhat happy that John wasn't there to stop her from hugging him, "Randy Orton, you're a cocky as the day I left, maybe even cockier."

"So what's been going on?" Randy asked, he was glad to see Lita after four years of no contact, he didn't blame her though, after all she had left for a reason and that reason was his good friend Edge.

"Well I got my degree, got a job, lost a job, oh and I got married." Lita told him hoping he wouldn't be mad about the wedding thing.

"My invitation get lost in the mail?" Randy asked smirking slightly before coming to the conclusion she didn't want him to bang a bridesmaid.

"No, it was just John, a judge, witnesses, and me, we did it at the court house yesterday." Lita told him, before remembering that he had met Stacy, "So I heard you met my friend Stacy."

Randy's eyes widened, he hadn't known that she was a friend of Lita's, if he had he wouldn't have left her in the middle of nowhere, he thought that she was just Edge's friend, "Yeah, I did."

"She called you a womanizer, so your still doing that?" Lita asked, it wasn't like she didn't understand he was a year younger than her and most people her age were still having one night stands every chance they got.

"Yeah, Torrie got a boyfriend though so I need to find a new blond and since I don't think Stacy would be interest-"

"Don't even joke about that Orton, Stacy has had horrible luck in the dating department and the last thing she needs is you pulling a hit and run on her." Lita said, she knew what that would do to Stacy and that wasn't anything good.

"Who is this?" John asked as he came into the club eyeing Randy as he put an arm around Lita's shoulder.

"Oh I'm Randy Orton, Lita and I have been friends for years, you John?" Randy asked, although already suspecting it was.

"Yeah John Cena nice to meet you." John said reaching out a hand.

Randy shook it before looking at Lita, she looked uncomfortable and she looked scared, she looked like his mom when she was around his dad when he was a kid, and if John was anything like his father then Lita was in serious trouble, "So John you like the Falcons or the Giants?"

"Actually I like the Patriots, I'm from Boston." John told him.

Randy nodded his head knowing how to test John to see if he was like his father, "I get it go for New England's team when your city doesn't have one."

John's hand gripped Lita's shoulder harder, hard enough for Lita to have to bite her lip to not scream in pain, "Yeah."

"Relax man I'm just kidding." Randy stated noticing how John's grip on Lita hardened, he had to talk to Lita when she wasn't with him to know for sure though, but he had a pretty good feeling that John was exactly like his father.

* * *

Stacy smiled she had just gotten off the phone with her boss and he had agreed to let her transfer to their Atlanta sister hospital, she would get to start on Monday and if it was alright with Trish she would just stay with her, "Hey Trish."

Trish finished her cocktail before looking at Stacy, she was pretty upset over Chris though, maybe he had only gotten drunk that one time and she had ruined whatever chance they had at a relationship, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked picking up on the feeling that Trish was upset.

"There's this guy I like and he was here before but he was drunk so I told his cousin to tell him to lose my number, but I don't want him to lose my number, I was just surprised to see him so wasted." Trish told her.

"Anything I can do?" Stacy asked, since she didn't really know what Trish did when she was upset, "I can buy you a drink."

Trish laughed, truth be told she wanted one but she didn't want to get drunk, "No, I don't want a hangover tomorrow, I have to help some people arrange classes."

"Your a teacher?" Stacy asked, she thought that teachers were supposed to be the weird old ladies, although she did have a male teacher when she was in high school who was always looking at her boobs.

"Yeah, what do you do?" Trish asked suddenly curious.

"I work in a hr department at a hospital." Stacy told her leaving out the Atlanta part.

"Human resources, cool." Trish replied although she didn't really think that, "So that's how you met Lita?"

"Um yeah, I mean she was working there before I was, she worked there three years I worked there two." Stacy somewhat explained, "I was friends with her from the moment she showed me what to do there."

"I met her in high school, we went to this all girls school, it was horrible." Trish said, "Every year we had some kind of public event."

"I wish I would have went to an all girls school, at my high school some guy was always undressing me with his eyes." Stacy told her remembering her awful high school years.

Trish smiled at her before spotting Lita, she looked pretty much the same as she did before she left, "Look there's Lita."

Stacy's eyes went over to where Trish directed her, Lita was standing there with John and Randy, but she couldn't help it as her eyes went passed Lita and focused on Randy, she knew he was a womanizer and an overall bad person but it would have been easier to hate him he was ugly, but although she wouldn't admit it out loud couldn't help but stare at him he was just so pretty,

"Got your eyes on someone Stacy?" Trish asked noticing that Stacy wasn't looking at Lita.

Stacy tore her eyes off of Randy, hoping Trish hadn't saw her staring at him, "No."

"Were you looking at-"

"Lita!" Stacy shouted from across the club as she walked over to her, "Hi."

Lita sighed at Stacy wondering if she was drunk, "Hey Stace."

Stacy looked at Randy and did her best to fuel her anger, "You left me on the side of the road."

Randy laughed a bit taking one last look at John and Lita, he needed to talk to Stacy about it, "I need to talk to you over there for a minute."

Stacy reluctantly nodded before following him.

* * *

Trish looked awkwardly down before going over to Lita and John, she examined John for a while, he was kind of cute in a golden boy way, "Hi I'm Trish Stratus, Lita's best friend from high school."

"John Cena, Lita's husband." John introduced himself while checking out Trish.

Lita tried to give a smile but failed, even though she loved John she felt so out of place with his arm over her, "You look great Trish, I know you didn't always think you were that pretty in high school but you were beautiful then and you are drop dead gorgeous now."

Trish smiled, she loved when people complimented her, "Thanks, you look great too."

Lita nodded, she wanted to shrug John's arm off of her, it was killing her shoulder, but she knew John would get mad if she did, "Thanks."

"I can't imagine how I was so lucky to meet someone as beautiful and kind as Lita, she is my world." John stated.

Lita blushed, it was statements like that that made her know John loved her, "Thank you, you're my life John I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." John told her before kissing her.

Trish looked at the couple, John seemed like a great guy, but she had always thought that Lita would end up with Edge and it just didn't look right to see her with someone else, but that was probably just because she was so used to seeing Lita and Edge together, but he was so different from Edge, when Edge kissed Lita in public it could last anywhere from five seconds to half an hour, "You guys look great together,"

"Thanks, are you seeing anyone Trish?" John asked.

"Not at the moment." Trish replied, remembering how bad she felt about Chris, "I can't believe I'm twenty four and I'm still going after the same guy I liked in high school."

"Really you like him again?" Lita asked, she remembered how much Trish used to like Chris only she had never told anyone but her.

"I ran into him a few weeks back." Trish told her, noticing that they were at the same exact spot she had ran into Chris at.

"Well any guy would be lucky to have a pretty girl like you." John said.

"Thank you John." Trish replied, she was liking him more by the minute.

* * *

Randy pulled Stacy into a corner where he would usually makeout with Maria, "Look I know we aren't best friends but we both are friends with Lita, I think John is hurting her."

"What?" Stacy asked, sure she didn't like John but she never thought he would actually hurt Lita, "What would make you think that?"

"She's acting like," Randy stopped in midsentence, he wasn't sure he wanted some girl to know his family baggage.

"Like who?" Stacy asked wondering what Randy had meant.

"Like someone I know who was abused, when her boyfriend was around her she acted different and so does Lita, did you not see her arm?" Randy asked.

"I did," Stacy confessed suddenly agreeing with Randy, "when were in New York he would always try and control what she did."

"That's exactly what the guy did to the girl I knew, it started off like that, at least that was what she told me, and then as they went along it started developing into physical abuse." Randy said being careful not to mention the names.

"What ended up happening?" Stacy asked, even though she was concerned for Lita, she wanted to know the end of the story.

"She married him had a kid, then when the kid was six he nearly beat them both to death, then she came to her senses, she left him and now he's in prison." Randy told her hoping she wouldn't figure out who he was talking about.

Stacy gave Randy a curious look before wondering if the kid was actually him, but decided not to ask, he had used that format for a reason, "We need to get her away from him."

"We need actual proof first, just because I have a bad feeling doesn't mean anything." Randy said, knowing that accusing before you have solid fact was a bad idea.

"So how about we ask her, when she isn't around him?" Stacy asked.

"So you want to talk about this more over a drink?" Randy asked, he had went to the club to get a drink and since he had ran into Lita when he had first got there he didn't have a chance to get one.

"Sure." Stacy agreed, she was only agreeing because he wanted to help her best friend.

"It's a date then." Randy stated giving her a smirk.

"No it is not a date we are simply talking about Lita." Stacy corrected him, she was not going to go on a date with Randy, he was a womanizer.

"Alright." Randy told her as they walked up to the bar, he now felt somewhat guilty for leaving her there, she seemed like a good yet stuck up person.

"I'll take a-"

"White wine two glasses." Randy interrupted her, as the bartender nodded.

"White wine?" Stacy asked, wondering why that was his choice.

"I like the taste." Randy told her as he took a seat beside her.

"It kind of costs a lot here though." Stacy said as she wondered if she had enough money to pay for it.

"Don't worry I got it." Randy said as the bartender came back with their drinks, Randy gave him the money before looking back at Stacy, "So we can talk to Lita tomorrow."

Stacy took a sip of her wine, "That sounds good."

**A/N Thoughts? Do you think Edge murdered the person on purpose? Can Stacy and Randy find out what'd going on with John and Lita? Anything else?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Lita wake up!" John called as he roughly shook her.

Lita looked at John who was obviously not as tired as she was, "Hey."

"Hey baby, I wanted to tell you that I have decided that we need to have a baby." John told her.

Lita sat up as all the tiredness fled from her body, they couldn't have a baby they had only just gotten married and John was still accidentally hurting her, what if he accidentally hurt the baby? "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." John replied.

Lita gave him a fake smile, she needed to think of some excuse where he wouldn't get angry at her, "What if we get checked out first, you know make sure everything is okay."

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?" John asked.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying that I don't want to waste time if something with you or me isn't right." Lita told him hoping that it didn't sound like a bad idea to him.

"That is actually a really good idea, do you know a good doctor?" John asked.

"Doctor DiBiase." Lita replied without hesitation, he wasn't her old doctor but that was perfect he didn't know.

"Alright I'll make an appointment, give me a second." John said as he walked to another room.

Lita placed a hand on her head, she knew that John would have wanted a child eventually but she didn't expect it to be in their first year of marriage, she wanted to wait until he got less violent, but she couldn't necessarily tell John that, but she didn't want John to accidentally hurt the baby, in her mind the baby became a person as soon as it was conceived, she shared that opinion with most people that she knew, and if John were to hurt her while she was carrying the child it would put the baby at risk and that was that last thing that she wanted.

"Hey baby he said he could fit us in thirty minutes from now." John said, "He had a cancelation."

Lita looked down before nodding her head, this was horrible she couldn't let John hurt a baby, but she couldn't tell him no either, "Great."

"Lita before we do anything I just want to let you know that I have made a ton of mistakes with you and that I will never make those mistakes again because I love you Lita Cena, I love you so much that I want hurt myself for how bad I have treated you, I mean when I look at your bruise I see me at my worst and I want you to know that once we have a baby I will never hurt you ever again, even if you deserve it because you are an amazing woman that I am lucky to have, even If you are a screw up sometimes, we all are, I'll help you."

Lita smiled at him, maybe having a kid wasn't the worst idea, it would turn things in a new direction for them, they would have plenty of time after the kid graduated to have time for themselves and she would get another chance to be with John and he would be different, having a kid might be the best idea he had eve came up with, "I love you so much John Cena."

"I love you too Lita." John told her, "You want to practice before we have to go in?"

"I can't the bruise takes a lot of time to cover up." Lita said disappointed, she loved John and when he was sweet he was the most amazing man, he made her into a different person.

"I'm so sorry for that baby." John apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Lita told him as she got off the bed, a baby was exactly what they needed, but even if the doctor said there wasn't anything wrong, she would have to talk to _him, _she just had to out of respect, he deserved to know that she and John were going to have a baby and she had to give him that much, she owed him that much.

* * *

Edge wiped sweat off his forehead as he joined Randy at a table, he had calmed down from earlier, work always helped him relax, although he was pretty sure that was the opposite of how things were supposed to go, "So what did you do on your day off."

"I hung out at the club ran into your ex who is still smoking hot and I had a chat with her friend." Randy said not wanting to give Edge specific information about what he thought was going on with John and Lita, "You?"

"I made sure Chris didn't end up in a ditch." Edge replied, wondering how he hadn't ran into Lita or Randy at the club, "So is anything going on between you and Stacy?"

Randy smirked, "Nobody can tame me, you know that Edge." Even someone as hot as Stacy, that smelt good and was stuck up but not too much that she wasn't nice, sure she didn't like him but he could just tell that she was a good person who cared about her friends.

"You like her." Edge accused him after Randy had spaced out for a minute and a goofy smile appeared on his face, he was the same way when he was with Lita.

"No I don't!" Randy exclaimed, he didn't actually have feelings for people, he slept with them that was all, but she was really nice to him at the club, but a lot of people were really nice to him at clubs, he didn't like her, he just thought she was cool no not even that he was only hanging out with her for Lita's sake.

"Yes you do Randy I know the look on your face, I've worn it." Edge stated, he was happy for Randy and more importantly he would be happy when Randy finally got tamed.

"No I don't like Stacy she's just Lita's friend that is all, I'm only hanging out with her to be nice." Randy said as he convinced himself that he meant them.

"Then are you going to call Maria after work?" Edge asked thinking that he might actually be wrong.

"Actually Stacy and I are going to-"

"Stacy?" Edge asked with a smirk, he was enjoying bugging Randy about his crush even if he didn't realize it.

"Dude we think that John is-" Randy stopped, if Edge knew then he would get himself arrested for beating the living hell out of John.

"John as in Lita's John?" Edge asked curious, "What do you think he's doing?"

"Not paying his taxes that son of a bitch." Randy told him trying to look as serious as he possibly could.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about taxes Randy." Edge said as he gave his friend a curious look.

"Damn right, people who don't pay taxes are annoying." Randy stated, now he got why he never got away with lying to anyone, he was bad at it.

Edge gave him a strange look almost afraid to tell Randy that he had almost forgot to pay his, "Well at least you got something."

"Yeah Stacy and I talked over drinks and we figured out John was behind on his taxes and that made us so mad that we are going to talk to Lita and make sure he pays them with a late fee." Randy wanted to smack himself he felt so stupid, who cared that much about taxes, maybe there was a way he could change it, "Um he also said we were on a break."

"What?" Edge asked clearly confused, why would that make Randy angry?

"Ross and Rachel were not on a break!" Randy shouted before getting up, he should have just stuck with the taxes, but no he had to change it.

"Um okay?" Edge stated, he was going to have to find out who Ross and Rachel were and why Randy liked them so much.

* * *

Lita and John made their way into the doctors office and sat down,

"Hi I'm Lillian and before Doctor DiBiase does any work I'm going to have to ask you some routine questions."

Lita nodded her head, she was excited that John and her may actually have a future with a kid involved, "Okay."

"Lita, do you have any social diseases, previous pregnancies, family history of mental illness or Cancer, or any previous surgeries?" Lillian asked.

"No." John answered before Lita had the chance.

Lita looked down, she had deliberately tried to make sure she wasn't asked that that was why she went to a different doctor in the first place, "Wait that isn't true."

"You've had surgery?" John asked.

"No." Lita replied getting more nervous as John questioned her.

"History of mental illness-"

"John when I was together with Edge I got pregnant and I miscarried the child after a car accident." Lita told him afraid to look at his face.

"Can I speak with my wife outside for a minute, is there a private place we can talk?" John asked.

"Um well-"

John grabbed Lita's hand and lead her into the staircase before slapping her, "How dare you humiliate me like that?"

"I'm sorry John I just don't like talking about it." Lita stated, all it did was make her sad.

"So you should have told me!" John yelled before slapping her again.

"John quit it that hurts!" Lita yelled, she didn't know what brought it on but she slapped John back, "If you can do it I can do it!"

John pushed Lita making her fall down the stairs, John ran after her and kicked her before looking at his wife, she was bloody and she was either knocked out or dead so he decided to do the only logical thing, run.

* * *

Stacy smiled, she was glad to be working again it was nice, everyone at the hospital was really nice, she found herself going down to get some coffee and decided to take the stairs to get an extra workout, but she was not prepared for what she saw, she saw something at the bottom like a corpse, she immediately ran to the bottom, "Oh my god Lita!" Stacy began shaking her friend, "Lita can you here me?" Stacy checked to see if she had a pulse which she didn't or maybe that was her doing it wrong, "I need a doctor!"

With that a doctor came rushing down the stairs, "Is she breathing?"

Stacy looked at her friend scared for her life, "I can't say for sure."

"Listen go and get Dr. Rhodes okay." the doctor commanded.

Stacy nodded her head and practically flew up the stairs to find Doctor Rhodes, "Doctor Rhodes, a girl is unconscious in the stairway she looks pretty badly beaten up."

"Oh no, bring me." Dr. Rhodes demanded as Stacy led him to her.

Stacy shook her head before going back up the stairs and dialing a number, "Hey can you come by the hospital please?"

"Stacy what's wrong, I thought we were going to meet later?" Randy asked, trying to get over his bad lies to Edge.

"Lita was unconscious at the bottom of the staircase here, I think John did it to her." Stacy stated, she wanted Randy to come there so she wouldn't be alone.

"That son of a bitch." Randy cursed as he looked down, technically he wasn't supposed to leave but he was related to the boss, "I'm on my way and John better hope he isn't near because not only will I kick his ass, I'm telling Edge and Edge will kill him."

"Thank you Randy." Stacy said before hanging up even though she thought Randy was a jerk, he needed to know about Lita, and if in the process she gets to see him then that wasn't the worst thing.

* * *

Randy felt like he was seeing all red, no woman deserved to be treated that way, he stopped in his tracks once he saw Edge before walking towards him, "We're leaving, come on."

"My shift is still on." Edge said, knowing he couldn't leave or he'd get fired.

"It doesn't matter, I just got a call from Stacy, Lita is hurt." Randy told him, he wanted to kill John with his bare hands.

"What happened?" Edge asked filled with concern for Lita he would do anything for her.

"John happened to her, there is no tax Ross and Rachel crap, Stacy and I thought he was abusing her." Randy confessed as he wanted to punch some random guy in the face.

"You thought he was hurting her and didn't do anything about it?" Edge asked furiously, that made no sense they should have just asked her.

"We were going to do something today but John went ahead and confirmed it by beating her up." Randy told him.

Edge felt like he was going to explode, he needed to see Lita, "Lets go Orton now."

"Okay." Randy agreed as they went into Randy's car and sped off to the hospital, once they got there they quickly found Stacy crying, so almost instinctively Randy pulled her into a hug, "Hey it's going to be okay Stace, she's going to be okay."

"Why didn't I realize this earlier, she could be dead Randy." Stacy sobbed, she just felt so guilty, she should have picked up on how Lita was changing.

"Where is she?" Edge asked desperate to see Lita. Stacy pointed towards a room and Edge went in to see Lita lying there blood spots and bruises on her face seeing her like that made tears come out of his eyes, "Hey Li, I heard you're in pretty rough shape but you can do this, you've always fought for everything including us, Lita I know that it was my fault that we lost our baby, but I don't want to lose you too. When you went to New York it was okay because you were still alive, but you can't leave me Lita, you can't die on me not after all that we've been through, please just don't die Lita, and I promise if you never want me to step foot towards you again I won't but just please don't die."

**A/N Thoughts? I hope the reveal about the person that Edge killed was their baby wasn't disappointing to anyone...**


	9. Chapter 9

Edge was sitting in a hospital waiting room wanting to vomit, how could anyone ever hurt Lita? When she had lost the baby he had hurt her, but John had left her lying in a hospital bed, on the other hand so did he, it made him remember that night, even as much as he didn't want to.

**_Four Years ago_**

"Babe why do we have to go to your parents house again? They already hate my guts." Edge said, he wanted to add that he hated them back but decided against it to avoid her punching him, he didn't understand how such a cool girl could come from a family of massive preppies and since she did it automatically made her parents hate him and to top it off the call him Adam, he didn't know which was worse!

"Stop being a baby, I have to tell them something." Lita replied, sure she hadn't told Edge yet but she figured that if she told her parents first it would help her, sure she could have just went by herself but if Edge was with her, her parents wouldn't be that mean to him, they'd sympathize.

Edge groaned, he was going to go to the Falcons game that night with Chris, Christian, and Randy, but no he had to trade it in for a night at his girlfriends parents house, but since he didn't want her to get upset he reluctantly nodded his head, "Okay but do not leave me alone with Earl, that is all I ask."

Lita smiled at her boyfriend, maybe he wouldn't take the news that bad after all he did love her but they were both only twenty years old, barely adults, as much as she didn't want to get rid of the baby maybe that was the best thing for all of them, "Okay but if you accidentally start talking about having sex again you are on your own buddy."

"That was one time and I didn't mean to you just looked so hot!" Edge exclaimed before pulling the red head into a kiss.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again one day I will find you guys making a sex tape." Chris stated as he smirked at the couple, he had always liked Lita she made Edge more tolerable, "So Edge what time do you want to head to the game."

"I can't Li and I have to talk to her parents." Edge said breaking his kiss from Lita, she looked great, sure she would look better without clothes but since Chris was in the room, she probably wouldn't do it.

"The game you were going to do something tonight?" Lita asked feeling a bit guilty, he had talked about getting tickets to one but she didn't know it was tonight, "Edge I'm sorry I can-"

"You can go to your parents house with me." Edge interrupted her, sure he may not want to go but she did and that was more important than some football game.

Chris rolled his eyes, lately Edge had been giving up everything for Lita, sure she made him better but she also took up all his time, "You two engaged or pregnant?"

Edge laughed he was too young or both of those things, "Yeah right."

Lita looked at Edge he didn't want a baby well in seven months he was going to have a bit of a surprise then, "You saying you don't want to marry me Copeland?"

"Abort man." Chris whispered now scared for his cousins life.

"Of course red you're hot and don't tell anyone this but I do love you." Edge responded joking about the last part, he had told Lita he loved her various times in front of people.

"Is it too late now to say I was using you?" Lita asked wanting to laugh.

Edge feigned shock, "What?"

"The truth is I'm in love with Chris even if he has a stupid haircut!" Lita exclaimed before rushing over to Chris.

Edge gave a fake gasp, "I knew it!"

Lita laughed before heading back over to Edge and kissing him, she loved that she could joke around with him, maybe he wouldn't take the news as bad as she thought, "I love you Edge, would you mind going to get us some takeout?"

"Sure I think the new seafood place-"

"Do we have to get seafood?" Lita asked, she was pretty sure you weren't supposed to eat that when you were pregnant.

"I guess not, you want a burger?" Edge asked, he didn't really care what they got and truth be told he hated seafood anyway.

"Great I'll wait for you here." Lita stated as she leaned back on Edge's bed while he left, she was starving and a burger sounded really good.

"So when are you going to tell him you're pregnant?" Chris asked giving the girl a smirk, he had put the two together while watching the two interact.

"What?" Lita asked, she really didn't want Chris to know before Edge.

Chris rolled his eyes as he tried to imagine Lita fat, she was still hot, "I'm not stupid Lita."

"You can't tell him not yet, I'm still thinking about other options." Lita said as she looked down at her stomach, if it was up to her she would keep the baby but she had to talk to Edge.

"You're going to get an abortion?" Chris asked in shock, he thought that Lita was totally against that.

"I don't know, I never ever imagined myself getting one but what if Edge leaves me or-"

"Listen Lita Edge will never leave you." Chris told her knowing it to be true, hell the night Edge met her he had told him that he met the girl he was going to marry, of course he had promised never to tell her that.

"I hope your right." Lita said as she snuggled up to Edge's blanket, she didn't know what would happen to her if he ever left her.

* * *

**Present Time**

Stacy sighed as she leaned up against Randy's shoulder, he was a bad guy but his shoulders were really comfortable and muscular, maybe if he took off his shirt she'd be more comfortable, Stacy nearly slapped herself she had to remember he was an ass, "I hope Lita's alright."

"Me too, even though I saw her last night I still think the last time I actually saw the real her was when I was in college." Randy agreed before remembering his college days, he and Maria had some great times even on waterslides.

"I bet you were a real piece of work back then." Stacy stated as she imagined Randy with various women in public places, then imagined him with her in public places before once again reminding herself he was a no good tool.

"Let me guess you were a sorority queen?" Randy asked, that was the only way he could see Stacy in college.

"I'll have you know that you are talking to a former student of NYU, actually not just a student I was a cheerleader there." Stacy told him, she didn't want to remember all the things she did in college, but for the most part there was alcohol, lots of alcohol.

"Interesting, I bet you were the most vanilla girl on the team." Randy replied with a smirk as he imagined Stacy in a cheerleader's uniform, Randy liked that picture very much.

"No I was not!" Stacy exclaimed, if anything she was the most reckless girl on the team, well the most reckless that didn't end up pregnant.

"This I got hear, care to share?" Randy asked wanting to hear about her college years.

"Well if you must know-"

**4 Years Ago**

"Legs!" Stacy's best friend Melina Perez shouted.

Stacy looked at Melina as she took a swig of vodka, she didn't get why everyone insisted you had to be twenty one, she was just fine drinking at nineteen, "Mel!"

"So I heard the basketball team is about to walk by, Christy and I are going to give them a good picture want to join?" Melina asked.

Stacy laughed, "Hell yes!"

"Great here they come!" Melina and Stacy joined Christy at the window.

"Five, four, three, two, one!' Christy yelled before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and snapping a picture of Stacy.

Stacy looked over at Stacy and Melina who were laughing their asses off, before smirking at the two of them and pulling her shirt completely off, "If you wanted to see you could have just asked."

"Girls I needed to talk to you about your assignments, oh I am so sorry."

Stacy turned red as she looked at their professor her teacher, her forty year old male teacher, had just saw her boobs, "No problem Mr. G, I don't really have anything to be ashamed about."

"Um uh I um am uh going to um, see you in class girls." Mr. Garibaldi said before walking out the door.

"Oh my god Stacy you handled that like a complete pro!" Christy yelled giving her a high five.

Stacy laughed before putting her shirt back on, was she humiliated, yes, did she really care, no, "I can't believe you guys did that!"

"Stace it isn't that big of a deal you just said so yourself." Melina reminded her before showing her the picture.

"Keeping it out of jealously ladies, not cool." Stacy said, although since she had been drinking it made her care less.

"Well we needed to see if you were a better match, which you are." Christy told her.

"A better match for what?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Well we hate Professor Ryan so we are going to get that geek John Morrison to paste her head on your body and post it online." Melina said.

"That's a great idea!" Stacy exclaimed, "She always looks at me like I'm some kind of slut, you know I've only slept with like," Stacy stopped to think or at least pretend to think, even under the influence she knew it would be a bad idea if her friends knew she was a virgin, "well I don't know for sure but it is definitely less than twenty."

"So you'll do it?" Christy asked.

"Sure, when do you want to take the photo?" Stacy asked in a hurry to get the professor fired.

"Strip down and we'll take them now," Christy smirked, "We might even send them to a guy you like."

Stacy rolled her eyes as she followed their request, "No thank you."

Melina laughed before aiming her camera at Stacy, "Okay since I am going to be a professional photographer, I will tell you various positions and just listen."

Stacy nodded and after thirty minutes of various poses she flopped down on her bed not understand why she wasn't as excited as the others.

* * *

Edge walked back to his dorm slightly smirking, but his smirk changed into a smile once he saw Lita sleeping on his bed, she looked peaceful, beautiful, maybe he had dismissed the idea of marriage to quickly, sure they were young but he knew he loved her, he knew that he never wanted to live without her, and he knew that he wanted to marry her, then they would have plenty of time to settle down before they started a family, a lot of time, he was too young to have kids now, he was still a kid, kind of, regardless he walked up to Lita and gently kissed her, "Wake up angel."

Lita opened her eyes only to smile when she saw Edge's face, she wished that she could always wake up like that, "Hey Edgy."

"I got the food." Edge said as he pointed at the food.

Lita continued to smile as she walked to get her food, only to run to the bathroom after taking the first bite.

"Lita are you sick?" Edge asked as he held back her hair, any thoughts he had about anything else were gone, he was just worried about her.

"I'm fine." Lita assured him not wanting him to know about the baby just yet.

"Are you sure, do you need to go to the hospital?" Edge asked not wanting Lita to get bad sick that could have been prevented.

"No, can we just go to parents' house?" Lita asked, she wanted to tell them, her mom would give her good advice.

"Okay but I'm getting a beer first there is no way I'm going to your parents house sober." Edge told her as he helped her up before getting a drink.

"Do you want me to drive?" Lita asked, she didn't mind driving.

"Nah, I'm not getting drunk here Lita, I'll just drink this one and we can head out." Edge stated before taking a sip, to him it didn't seem that big of a deal, it was only one drink.

"Okay." Lita replied as she watched Edge quickly finish his drink, "Now can we go?"

"Lets go angel." Edge told her as he grabbed her hand and headed out the door, he was ready for her parents to give him their worst.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"That's it I'm out of here!" Edge yelled before walking out the door, her parents were the worst that they had ever been, they were acting like they had just found out he had killed his father.

"Edge come on please!" Lita pleaded as she followed him out the door, after she had told her parents they had went off on Edge horribly.

"No Lita I am leaving you can stay if you wan-"

"No I'm coming with you." Lita stated before sending a glare to her parents and joining him in the car, "I am so sorry about this."

Edge shrugged as he started to drive, "Relax it isn't your fault that they hate me."

"They don't." Lita protested despite knowing it wasn't true.

Edge rolled his eyes as he took his eyes off the road, "I know you love your parents but-" Edge didn't finish the sentence as they crashed into another vehicle, next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital with Chris staring at him,

"You know Edge I know you aren't the smartest guy around but I never thought you would be stupid enough to drink and drive." Chris told him very disappointed in his cousin.

"What are you talking about man?" Edge asked, sure he had drunk a bit more but he wasn't drunk.

"Edge I talked to someone and they said that you can talk to Lita's doctor really quick and then they have to take you down to the station." Chris told him, feeling bad for his cousin.

"Why?" Edge asked confused on why he had to go to the police station.

"Because Edge when the doctor tested you, your blood alcohol level was above the legal limit." Chris stated, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm getting a record?" Edge asked, he knew that people had gotten DUI's before but he never thought that he would get one!

* * *

**Present time**

"You didn't do that!" Randy exclaimed not believing it, it was too slutty for Stacy to do.

"I did, when I drink I go insane Randy, seriously in college I can't tell you how many times that I have done things that I am so ashamed of now." Stacy told him remembering various adventures that she and her friends had.

"Like what?" Randy asked wanting to know more about the wild Stacy.

"Well Randy be a little more specific." Stacy said, she wasn't just going to tell him anything, if she did she would be crazy.

"Okay who do you regret hooking up with in college the most?" Randy asked thinking it was a good question.

"I didn't really hook up with anyone in college." Stacy stated hoping her face wouldn't give her away, she didn't actually have sex with anyone but she almost did.

"Then why is your face red?" Randy asked, he wanted to know in case it was embarrassing.

"Okay I didn't hook up with someone but have you ever heard of thirty minutes in the closet?" Stacy asked referring to the game she played numerous times in college.

"Yeah." Randy said giving her a knowing look.

"Okay when I was a senior after having a lot to drink," Stacy looked down shamefully before pulling out her phone and showing him a picture.

"Is that you?" Randy asked as he tried not to drool over the picture.

"Yes." Stacy replied not getting why she showed him the picture at all.

"With another-"

"Yes Randy that is me making out with my old friend Christy, yes we are naked under that sheet, no we didn't sleep together, and before you ask no I am not gay, I was drunk." Stacy said before placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Do you have any other pictures like you two making out with out the sheet?" Randy asked as he looked at Stacy like a typical guy would after finding that out.

"No I do not." Stacy responded still confused on why she showed him that in the first place, the only reason she kept it was because she needed a reminder of what getting drunk did to her, plus when she stopped getting drunk all the time she had figured out that someone had made a video and it was now posted as NYU Girls Gone Bad on the internet with no names mentioned, "Now you have to tell me who you regret the most."

Randy looked down he didn't want to think about it but he found himself saying it anyway, "Well when I was in college I had a lot to drink and I went to the library because I needed to hide out, Mae was in there and she was cleaning up and one thing lead to another and um we slept together in the paleontology section."

"What's so bad about that?" Stacy asked.

"Mae was eighty three at the time and well she could really go, God bless her soul." Randy said remembering that she had died earlier that year.

"Your like a granny vulture." Stacy said before laughing.

"Well your like gay!" Randy countered.

"How about we um just not tell anyone this stuff?" Stacy asked, not really wanting anyone else to know.

"I think that would be best." Randy agreed.

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

Edge went over to Lita's doctor, Doctor Rhodes, he had to know how she was doing, "Excuse me can you tell me how my girlfriend is?"

"Mr. Copeland Lita is fine." Dr. Rhodes stated.

Edge sighed of relief, he would never have forgave himself if something happened,

"But Mr. Copeland she lost her baby."

Edge's eyes widened, Lita was pregnant? It made since why she didn't want seafood or acted strange when he had told Chris that they weren't, he had killed her baby, he had killed their baby, he killed his own kid because he stupid enough to drink and drive.

**Present Day**

Edge felt a tear go down his face, why did he have to drink that night, it would have changed everything.

**Thoughts? Did the flashbacks suck? What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Stacy tapped her nails against the small table next to the hospital couch she was sitting on, she was sitting next to Trish whom she had called a few hours before, they had given them their own personal waiting room because well Randy gave the nurse his number, so sitting across from her and Trish was Edge, two guys she didn't know, and a girl she didn't know, then sitting by himself in the corner was Randy, he was looking at his phone very seriously so Stacy assumed he was waiting for some kind of call. It had been nearly an hour since anyone had actually said anything and since it was going on one in the morning she decided it would be in her best interest if she got some coffee, "I'm going to get some coffee, you guys want anything?"

Edge looked at her before shrugging all he could think about was how Lita was, of course they couldn't tell him anything, considering that he wasn't family, "I guess."

"How about I come with you?" Trish asked, she too was getting annoyed by the silence, but she had to stay Lita was one of her best friends.

"Okay, anyone else coming?" Stacy asked not necessarily caring.

"I'll come, I'm tired of sitting." Randy said finally taking his attention off his phone, he had been waiting for a while to get a text back from his uncle Rick, of course he was probably asleep now, but he needed to talk to him.

"Can you get three more?" Dawn asked, looking at Chris who was almost asleep and Christian who was just tired.

Stacy nodded before the three walked out of the room, she made sure that Trish was in the middle since she felt kind of awkward around Randy ever since their conversation, "Well-"

"You know Stacy if you wanted to kiss Trish right now that'd be cool." Randy said with a smirk on his face, he decided that picking on Stacy was a lot more than waiting on some stupid call.

"What is he talking about, are you gay?" Trish asked very confused by the situation.

Stacy rolled her eyes wondering what made her tell Randy about her encounter with Christy in college, but the best thing was to fight fire with fire, "You know Randy why don't you find a girl here, I'm sure somebody's grandmother would love to be in your company."

"Grandmother?" Trish asked.

"Hey Stacy how's Professor Ryan?" Randy asked, getting what Stacy was doing and not willing to let it slide.

"Who the hell is-

"How's your Uncle Rick?" Stacy countered stopping as she grabbed a coffee cup.

"He has a-"

"You know Stacy I met this guy from NYU, do you know a girl named Legs who flashed the entire school?" Randy asked, he actually had met someone who had told him about that, he just never expected he'd meet the famous 'Legs'.

"I never told you that!" Stacy exclaimed, wondering how the hell Randy would know that.

"I never told you about my Uncle Rick, you just happen to be an expert eavesdropper." Randy replied, reminding her he didn't tell her by choice.

"You know you did tell me about one thing." Stacy said about to bring up his father.

"What's that Legs?" Randy asked ready for whatever her reply was.

"Wait you're-"

"You told me about your-"

"Everyone shut the hell up and let me talk!" Trish yelled, "Now you will all answer to me, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Randy responded as he crossed his arms and gave a short glare to both the blonds.

"Firstly, Stacy are you gay?" Trish asked, repeating her question from earlier.

"No I just made the mistake of telling Randy about-"

"How she used to makeout naked with her friends in college." Randy interrupted her a smirk on his face as he did so.

"Okay then," Trish said as a weird look plastered on her face, "Randy what did Stacy mean by you spending time with grandmothers?"

"Well I-"

"He hooked up with an old librarian." Stacy stated giving the same smirk to Randy as satisfaction entered her.

"Mrs. Young?" Trish asked disgusted, "She's older than my grandmother."

"Mae was very gentle and despite age she knew how to go," Randy replied, he felt sort of strange talking about sex with two of his kind of friends that were girls, "may she rest in peace."

"Professor Ryan?" Trish asked as she began to wonder why the two knew so much about each other.

"Stacy got someone to photoshop a picture of her old college professor's face on her naked body, posted online to get her fired." Randy answered, wondering if he could find those pictures.

"Oh my god!" Trish exclaimed, "Now on to Uncle Rick."

"Randy's uncle, he-"

"He owns the company that Edge and I work for." Randy said, feeling as if Trish wouldn't tell anyone.

"Oh, well good for him, now Stacy were you one of those annoying party girls in college?" Trish asked finally making up a question, she was really intrigued by what she had learned today.

"Yeah, I kind of regret that now seeing as all of my graduating class saw my boobs, at least that taught me not to get drunk though." Stacy replied slightly embarrassed.

"So how about we not tell anyone about this?" Randy asked, looking at Trish with pleading eyes.

"Alright, I won't tell, but I do want to know why the hell do you guys know these things about each other?" Trish asked as she looked at both of them, she was beginning to suspect they had something going on.

Stacy exchanged a look with Randy, she wondered the same thing but he was just so easy to talk to, it came out naturally, she knew she couldn't say it out loud but she kind of felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her, mostly due to him doing equally bad things, "I think it was the stress of Li being here."

Randy nodded despite thinking everything Stacy had been, "I think so too."

* * *

Edge breathed deeply as he waited for news, any news about Lita, but groaned as the most evil creatures in the world came into the room,

"Well, well, if it isn't little Adam Copeland." Jefferson Dumas said as he looked at Edge.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, "Haven't you done enough to out daughter, getting her involved with a troublesome boy like you?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dumas you are exactly how I remember you." Edge stated as he rolled his eyes, they were the same, they were both still bitches.

"You too dear," Anna said as she sat across from him, "any news on how my baby was put in here?"

"Her boyfriend." Edge grumbled, maybe that would mean they would finally think he wasn't her worst boyfriend.

"John is an astounding young man Adam, how dare you try to pin this on him while he isn't here to defend himself, you should be ashamed." Anna stated.

Edge shook his head, they should be ashamed that they were siding with the man who did that to her, "You two are-"

"Hey who was the eighteenth president?" Chris asked as he looked at his phone.

"Why-"

"Trivia Crack, come on man I need to know I've almost beat Randy." Chris said as he looked at the timer going down.

"I don't know Johnson?" Edge guessed really having no idea.

"Actually it is-"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that the eighteenth president was Ulysses S. Grant." Chris complained, "My history teacher in high school was the worst."

"Your no prize either mister but I put up with you for eighteen years."

"Mom, how's it going?" Chris asked as he turned to his mother, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Lita was hurt, so I decided to see if you all were okay only to find out I was 'the worst'" Lydia said as she squeezed in next to her son, "Hey Christian congratulations on the engagement," Lydia turned to her son, "why aren't you engaged, you should be."

Chris looked at the ground, this was why he stayed far away from his mother, "I haven't found the right person yet mom."

"Well come on and get out there, you only have so many years where those swimmers will work you know unless you get a woman with-"

"We're back!" Trish called as she handed everyone there coffees.

"Trish, how you doing girlfriend?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia it is so nice to-"

"Stop looking at my ass Randy!" Stacy shouted as she turned around, what did he think she was, a piece of meat?

"I don't know what your talking about if anything you should get your ass out of my eye sight I am trying to drink coffee here." Randy countered mentally cursing that he got caught staring at her.

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked, he was such a pig.

"You heard me." Randy replied with a smirk before realizing all the old people in the room, "Jefferson how's it going?"

"Great Randy, did you hear Francine won her ballroom dancing competition?" Jefferson asked.

"I did, tell Frannie I say congratulations." Randy responded, he had a nickname that he called himself, the master of the parents.

"Really you guys like him!" Edge exclaimed not believing his ears, "He sleeps with an average of three girls a week."

"Have you ever gotten anyone pregnant?" Jefferson asked Randy.

"No," Randy looked at Stacy knowing it was the perfect time to push her buttons, "but if you want to start working on it baby I'm free all week."

"You are such a pig!" Stacy shouted as she tried as hard as she could not to blush, she was lucky she'd never seen him shirtless, but all she could hope for was boils, maybe that would make him less hot.

"Hey if I'm a pig I've turned into bacon." Randy stated as a smirk appeared on his face, teasing her was actually kind of fun.

"Well I know that bacon goes good with coffee, why don't you have some?" Stacy asked smiling before dumping her coffee on his head.

Randy screamed as hot coffee ran down his head, "What the hell you could have given me first degree burns."

"I'm sorry but you've already been fried." Stacy said as she smirked, he deserved it.

"Randy are you okay, you look kind of pale?" Trish asked with sudden concern for her friend.

"She's right, what's in that coffee Stacy?" Edge asked for a minute forgetting about Lita.

"Nothing much, milk, sugar, and cinnamon." Stacy responded, before looking at Randy with worried eyes, what the hell did she do to him.

"Damn it Stacy he's allergic to cinnamon." Edge stated as he went out in to the hall, "Hey doctors my friend is having an allergic reaction!"

* * *

Dr. Rhodes gave a look at Lita as she opened her eyes, "Hey Lita how are you feeling?"

Lita looked at the man with confused eyes, "Where am I and who the hell is Lita?"

**A/N Thoughts? I know that Edge and Lita weren't in most of this chapter but they'll be in more in the next one ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Lita asked, she was confused out of her mind, she didn't know who she was or what she was doing in the hospital but she wasn't happy about it.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Rhodes asked as he looked at Lita with interest.

"I don't remember anything." Lita replied honestly as she looked at the doctor, he looked kind of familiar maybe she knew him, "Do I know you?"

"I can't tell you anything, it could affect your memory." Dr. Rhodes said.

"Well Doc can you at least tell me my name or do I have to remember that too?" Lita asked as she crossed her arms, he was really annoying.

"Lita Dumas oh wait I'm sorry Cena." Dr. Rhodes told her.

"Lita Cena?" Lita asked, that sounded about right, she must be married that was probably why he messed up while telling her, her name, her husband must of been worried to death, "Where is my husband?"

"You remember getting married?" Dr. Rhodes asked.

Lita looked down she remembered blood and punches, that wasn't right, but she remembered someone running away, so that must be why she was in there, "I remember being mugged, did you guys get my stuff back?"

"No unfortunately your cell phone and wedding band was taken when you were found." Dr. Rhodes replied.

Lita slowly nodded, her husband was going to hate that, hopefully he'd understand, "So do I have any visitors or am I stuck with you?"

Dr. Rhodes laughed, "I'll go get your parents."

Lita gave a slow smile as he left the room, maybe her memory would come back soon,

"Oh my poor baby!" Anna exclaimed as she ran to give Lita a hug, "Are you feeling alright honey, do you need me to do anything, I will fluff your pillow."

"Mom I am a grown woman I don't need you to do anything for me." Lita stated, noting her mother was a little strange.

"Have you been hanging out with that Edge again that was the only time you have ever talked like that to me?" Anna asked.

Edge, that sounded really familiar, hell it even felt familiar, but was he her husband, her secret husband? Or was he like a mistress or something? "Edge."

"Sweetie I know that Edge is attractive to you even though he is a poor man, but John is your husband."

Well that answered her question, she was married to John Cena, he sounded like a nice guy, "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm right here darling, if you'll give us a minute Anna?" John asked.

"Certainly." Anna said while giving a smile to John before lowering her voice that Lita couldn't hear her, "John as soon as she gets out of here get her back to New York."

"That I can do." John whispered back before leaning beside Lita's bed, "Darling I was told you lost your memory?"

"I did but I don't think it'll last that long." Lita told him quietly she was already starting to remember which was why she was glad she had told Doctor Rhodes she was mugged, it would cause a whole big mess if anyone knew the truth.

"That's wonderful."

* * *

"So how long have your friends been together?" Lydia asked Chris.

Chris looked over at Stacy and Randy, sure he had only just met the girl but she seemed cool and from what he had heard, she hated Randy, "They aren't together, at least I don't think so."

"Well test it Chris, go hit on the girl." Lydia commanded as she pushed Chris off the couch.

Some mother's were kind, some mother's were sweet, his mother just pushed him on a hospital floor, that totally showed the love, Chris stood up and walked up to Stacy, "I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Chris Jericho, Edge's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stacy Keibler." Stacy introduced herself as she silently worried about her best friend.

"So how about you and I go to the cafeteria, get to know each other a little better?" Chris asked, his mom owed him big time, he was flirting with a girl right in front of Trish!

"Well-"

she pushed Chris off the couch.

Some mother's were kind, some mother's were sweet, his mother just pushed him on a hospital floor, that totally showed the love, Chris stood up and walked up to Stacy, "I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Chris Jericho, Edge's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stacy Keibler." Stacy introduced herself as she silently worried about her best friend.

"So how about you and I go to the cafeteria, get to know each other a little better?" Chris asked, his mom owed him big time, he was flirting with a girl right in front of Trish!

"Well-"

"She can't." Randy interrupted her as he eyed Chris, there was no way he was going to let her go out with Jericho.

"Why can't I?" Stacy asked as she gave a glare to Randy, he had no right to tell her what he could or could not do, they weren't dating, hell the weren't even friends, but even if they were there was no way she would let a man control her actions, most all of them were pig headed losers, who didn't pick up on personality. only good looks.

"Yes Randy is there a reason?" Chris asked as began to get amused, he had never seen the ladies man so interested in a girl.

Randy quickly ran ideas through his head but nothing seemed to make sense, he didn't even know why he had spoken up in the first place, he didn't care about who the girl he had just met went on a date with, he didn't care about the girls he had known for years went on dates with, "No, but um aren't you supposed to go back to New York soon Legs?"

Stacy gave him a quick glare for the nickname, "Actually I just got a job in Atlanta."

"You found a place this soon?" Randy asked, she couldn't stay, for whatever reason she messed up his game.

"She's staying with me." Trish replied as she butted herself into the conversation, she didn't want to be left with Mr. Dumas, he scared her.

"Trish a word?" Randy asked as he tried his best not to glare at her, he couldn't believe that she would do this to him, they were somewhat friends.

"What?" Trish asked after she had walked with him.

"Why are you letting her stay with you?" Randy asked convinced that after they talked it would be a different story.

"Because she's nice." Trish told him unaware of why Randy wanted to know this.

"Trish-"

"Why do you care so much?" Trish interrupted him.

* * *

Edge leaned back against the outside of the hospital as he smoked a cigarette, he hadn't done it in a while but since it had made him feel better in the past he figured that there was no harm in smoking one.

"Edge put that out." Dawn commanded as she walked up to him.

Edge rolled his eyes at his cousin's fiancé, he wasn't in the mood to be lectured, in fact Lita always used to lecture him about smoking,

_"Edge put that out or I'm going to kick your ass." Lita threatened him, she didn't like the smell of smoke and she didn't want Edge to get addicted to smoking._

_"Relax babe." Edge told her before leaning into kiss her only for her to stop him, "Hey what gives?"_

_"Sorry I don't feel like kissing an ashtray." Lita replied as she looked at him disapprovingly, "You know that stuff can give you Lung Cancer."_

_Edge rolled his eyes before stomping on the cigarette, "Happy?"_

_Lita laughed glad that he had listened to her, "Very much."_

Edge sighed before stomping on his cigarette, he needed to see how she was doing, "You think they'll let me see her?"

"Not when you smell like smoke." Dawn replied.

Edge nodded slowly, he didn't know what to do, the last time he had saw Lita previous to their recent car accident was when they broke up and now she was married to a man who put her in a freaking hospital bed, if he hadn't of been an idiot then Lita would have never been hurt like that, "This is my fault."

"How the hell is this your fault?" Dawn asked.

"If we had never broke up-"

"Edge you are not seriously basing this on something that happened four years ago, that is ridiculous." Dawn told him.

"That doesn't mean it isn't true." Edge said as he thought about it more, if he would have never gotten her pregnant then they never would have broke up so she never would have even met that son of a bitch.

* * *

Lita smiled at John as the full extent of her memory came back, she needed to get out of the hospital, then she and John could finally be happy, "John we have to leave."

"Why?" John asked.

"I think some of my friends might know John, if they know then they will do everything in their power to stop us from being together." Lita told him, she couldn't be apart from John, she loved him way too much.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" John asked.

"I don't care, but we need to make sure that they can't find us." Lita stated, sure she would miss everyone but she would rather be without them then without John.

"Okay." John said before lightly kissing Lita, "You know I will never hurt you again."

"I believe you." Lita replied, it wasn't like he had meant for this to happen, he wasn't a monster.

John smiled before grabbing Lita's hand, "It's you and me, forever."

Lita nodded as she got up off the bed and walked with John out of her hospital room, all they had to do now, was get out of the hospital without being seen, then all of the drama could be over, "Forever."

"You son of a bitch." Edge growled as he saw John with Lita, he was angrier than he ever had been in his entire life and when his fist connected with John's face and knocked him to the ground, it felt damn good.

"Edge get off of him!" Lita screamed, she knew better than to get involved, then she would end up even more hurt than she already was.

"You think you can hit woman," Edge asked, he felt like his fists were going raw as he continued punching him, for an ass like Cena he had a pretty hard face, "you don't do so well when it is actually someone your size."

John pushed Edge off of him before wiping blood off of his face, "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch." John pushed Edge into a wall, before grabbing a gun out of his pocket and pointing at Edge's head.

"Oh my god John what are you doing?" Lita asked as she stared at the gun, there was no way she was actually married to a man that was going to murder someone, if he wasn't afraid to murder Edge, then he wouldn't be afraid to marry her.

"Your right," John continued pushing Edge against the wall as he handed Lita the gun, "kill him!"

Lita trembled as she held the gun, if she did it she would be killing a part of herself, if she didn't John would kill her, she only had one possible option, she pointed the gun and before anyone had the chance to react she pulled the trigger.

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen?**


	12. Chapter 12

Lita stood there trembling as she dropped the gun, she was in shock wondering how the hell she could have possibly done what she had just done, how could her life end up like this? Lita backed up against a wall as she began to remember a moment, a moment that had changed her entire life.

_One Year Ago_

Lita sighed as she walked to her apartment slowly, she had just had a thirteen hour shift and was ready to have some sleep and get back to work in eight hours, since she had been living in New York three years she had grown to like walking in the dark, sure she was more likely to get mugged or something but, she liked it there.

"What is a beautiful woman like you, walking around in the dark by herself for?" a man asked.

"Trying to avoid men with cheesy pick up lines." Lita replied as she looked at the man, she hadn't had a date since she had broken up with a man who she didn't like to think about.

"Is that so? Well then I guess I'll just take my cheesy pick up lines and call you, maybe tomorrow?"

Lita rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but be charmed by the man, he just seemed different from men she had met in the past, "I don't recall giving you my number or my name for that matter."

"Well based on your nametag there I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Amy."

"Actually my boss made me put that, it may be my legal name but I've always preferred Lita, Lita Dumas." Lita stated as she crossed her arms and gave a quick glance at the man, he certainly didn't look anything like her ex boyfriend.

"Well Lita Dumas, I'm the man you're going to marry."

"Cocky are we?" Lita asked as she grinned at him, she liked his persistence.

"No it's just the second I looked at you, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Lita shook her head, she never had believed in that, she believed in love starting when people met then it just happened, that was what she had with her ex boyfriend, "No."

"Well how about I let you fall in love with me the old fashion way at dinner, tomorrow night?"

"Before I answer I need your name." Lita told him, she wasn't going to go on a date with a guy who's name was anonymous to her.

"Well if I look in a mirror I could swear that I'm Ryan Gosling but unfortunately I'm just John Cena."

Lita laughed, "Ryan Gosling?"

"I wish." John replied.

"Well John Cena I think that I'll see you tomorrow." Lita responded as she grabbed her phone out of her purse, "What's your number?"

"Here," John handed her a business card, "give me a call and I'll let you know where we're eating."

"I think I will, but I am a busy woman." Lita said as she looked at John again, he may have not been Ryan Gosling but he was something else and she liked it.

* * *

_Eight Years Ago_

"Why the hell did so many people show up for such a lame auction?" Lita asked as she was manning a booth with her best friend Trish, her stupid school had done these fund raisers for years and of course, all of the students had to help in someway, so some how she had gotten stuck at the lame information booth.

"Because they are selling concert tickets." Trish replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What does it matter Li, we are going to get enough money to go on our New York trip."

"I guess you're right." Lita grumbled, she still wasn't happy about it though.

"Hey are you manning the information desk?" a guy their age asked as he looked at Lita as he walked up to the booth with another guy.

"Yeah why?" Lita asked trying not to smile at the guy who had just walked up to the desk.

"Well I need some information." the guy stated as he looked Lita up and down instantly attracted to her.

"And what would that be?" Lita asked as she followed in suit.

"I need your name, phone number, and where you'll be after the auction."

"Lita, I don't give my number out to strangers, and I assume wherever you plan on going." Lita told him, he seemed so cool.

The guys looked at each other before nodding and looking back at Lita, before saying in unison, "Lita, that name is totally reeking of awesomeness."

Lita laughed as she tried not to blush, he was something else, "Well why don't you let me know your name."

"I'm Edge and this is my cousin Christian." Edge introduced himself not taking his eyes off Lita, all he could think was she was really hot.

"Edge, I like that." Lita said not being able to think of anything but how good Edge looked, "So where are we going after this?"

"There's this burger place I hang out at, Burger Top, I'll see you there in three hours." Edge stated, "But I think I'm going to have to give you something to remember me."

"How the hell could I forget you?" Lita asked smiling at Edge as she leaned over the booth.

"You never know there could be some guy out of nowhere and before you know it, I become Edge who?" Edge replied, he hoped that she was falling for this crap he was saying because he was pretty sure he sounded like an idiot.

"I never thought of that." Lita said, she had no idea why she was falling for his crappy lines, but she was, "So what are you going to give me?"

Edge smirked before kissing her and for whatever reason he didn't want to stop, but forced himself to pull away, "So I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah." Lita replied in shock, that was the best kiss she had ever had.

"Great." With that Edge turned around and walked out the door, before smiling, "Well that worked."

* * *

_Present Day_

"Why are you letting her stay with you?" Randy asked convinced that after they talked it would be a different story.

"Because she's nice." Trish told him unaware of why Randy wanted to know this.

"Trish-"

"Why do you care so much?" Trish interrupted him.

"Because I-Was that a gun?" Randy asked, thrilled that he didn't have to come up with an excuse.

"I think it was." Trish replied uncertainty clear in her voice, until she realized something, her eyes went wide before she walked back into the waiting room before walking back to where Randy was standing, "Randy where the hell is Edge?"

"Is he not back in the waiting room?" Randy asked as his worry became evident in his voice.

"No he isn't in there." Trish said hastily, "We have to make sure nothing happened to him Randy."

"Was Stacy in there?" Randy asked as the blond girl came back into his mind, he was still confused about her but he knew he didn't want her hurt, ever.

"Yeah, why?" Trish asked, remembering their conversation before the gun had went off.

"No reason I was just wondering if she was." Randy muttered as he tried to think of a way to change the subject, "We need to find Edge."

Trish nodded, but where could they actually go, "I'll follow you."

"Randy, Trish, did you guys hear the gun?" Stacy asked as she walked towards them, she had heard it and immediately wanted to find Randy, but instead she had went into Lita's room, "Guys Lita isn't in her room, what if John killed her."

Randy unsure of what to do went up to Stacy and hugged her, "Hey you can't be sure of that."

"She's my best friend, I should have known he was hurting her, if I would have we wouldn't be here and she may not be dead!" Stacy exclaimed as she started crying on Randy's shoulder, she couldn't help it, this all could have been avoided.

"Hey Stacy this was not your fault in anyway, shape, or form, we don't know if Lita was hurt by this, and if she was all we can do is blame that stupid son of a bitch, you understand me?" Randy asked, he felt for the girl he used to feel the same way about his parents, but they didn't have time for tears, they needed to find Lita and Edge.

* * *

Lita sat on the wall as tears came out of her eyes both John and Edge were on the ground covered in blood, she had done it, she had pulled the trigger, and she was pretty sure she had just killed him, "Is he dead?"

"Lita!" Randy called as he Stacy and Trish walked in the room.

"I didn't have a choice." Lita stated as she trembled, she had shot him, she had actually shot him, she couldn't believe it.

"I'm covered in blood."

"I'm so sorry Edge, I'm so sorry." Lita cried as she continued leaning against the wall, with tears flowing freely out her eyes.

"It's okay Lita, I'm okay, just a little bloody." Edge told her as he stood up, he had never been more terrified, Lita had just saved his life.

"I think I just killed my husband."

**A/N Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Highway To You_

_Lita sat on the wall as tears came out of her eyes both John and Edge were on the ground covered in blood, she had done it, she had pulled the trigger, and she was pretty sure she had just killed him, "Is he dead?"_

_"Lita!" Randy called as he Stacy and Trish walked in the room._

_"I didn't have a choice." Lita stated as she trembled, she had shot him, she had actually shot him, she couldn't believe it._

_"I'm covered in blood."_

_"I'm so sorry Edge, I'm so sorry." Lita cried as she continued leaning against the wall, with tears flowing freely out her eyes._

_"It's okay Lita, I'm okay, just a little bloody." Edge told her as he stood up, he had never been more terrified, Lita had just saved his life._

_"I think I just killed my husband."_

**Six Months Later**

Lita brushed some hair off of her outfit as she walked into the hospital, in the past six months she had moved to Denver, got a job in the public resource department and in all honesty she hadn't spoken to anyone that was in that room where she had shot John since she left Atlanta, she couldn't, it was easier to start over, and so she did,

"Lita thank God you are here!" a girl who Lita worked with, Christy Hemme exclaimed, who in Lita's opinion was a complete and total airhead, hell the only reason Christy kept a job was because she slept with the boss, everyone knew that.

"What's going on Christy?" Lita asked as she followed the air headed girl to the office, where the two did most of their work.

"Some guy with the blood type O-"

Lita toned out after Christy had said that, that was John's blood type, John was there and looking for revenge, she knew it, she should have just hid, she should have known that he was going to find her, he was going to kill her, he was going to make sure she paid for shooting him.

"Lita are you okay?" Christy asked.

"He's going to kill me." Lita stated as she began to struggle to breathe, she knew everything had turned out too good to be true.

"What?" Christy asked.

"No-nothing I was um just tell me about what happened." Lita said as she regained composure, she was probably just being paranoid.

"A guy donated a lot of blood, we just have to fill out all this paperwork." Christy told her.

Lita nodded, paranoia had been haunting her for the past few months, it needed to stop, she needed to regain control of her life, if only she knew how.

* * *

"Have you saw anything in the paper at all?" Edge asked looking at Chris desperately, he needed to know if anybody knew what the hell was going on.

"No Edge I have not seen anything in the newspaper that I don't read, about a phsyco who tried to kill you six months ago and then magically disappeared." Chris stated not looking up from his IPad, he had gotten a great new app which gave him the answers to Trivia Crack, needless to say, he hadn't lost in months.

"Chris this is serious, I am a twenty five year old man afraid of my own damn shadow, I can't keep living like this." Edge stated, once everyone had left the room and then all came back five minutes later, John was gone, they had all assumed that he had died and someone had found him, but why wouldn't they call the cops?

"Edge I feel for you, but it turned into just being plain funny to me after what happened with Dawn." Chris said laughing just thinking about it, that was a good day.

"I really thought that he was John, honest!" Edge exclaimed, he was tired of being judged for that mishap.

"Dude you tackled the priest when they were at the alter and in the process gave us all a very good look at Dawn's thong, thank you for that cousin, but I don't blame them for not talking to you since the wedding." Chris replied as he continued to laugh.

"It was an accident! I only wish that-"

"You wouldn't have speared the hell out of the priest?" Chris interrupted as he gave Edge a smirk.

"Well yeah and that she wouldn't have thrown me into her wedding cake, it took months to get all that buttercream out of my hair." Edge stated, as he scratched his head only to feel more dried up frosting, "Awe damn it!"

"Find more frosting?" Chris asked, he was having a great time today, Edge wasn't!

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Edge asked as her glared at his cousin, sometimes he really hated him.

"It's Saturday which means I have the day off and I will finally cement my place in Trivia Crack history!" Chris yelled, he was very excited about this, after all he was a mad genius.

Edge rolled his eyes before grabbing Chris' IPad, "It says here that you just lost a game to RKO8/15/04Champ."

"What?" Chris asked before quickly grabbing his IPad back from Edge, "No I ran out of time! This sucks!"

"Um Chris who is that?" Edge asked, not getting how his cousin could be so addicted to a game.

"Randy, he named it after the first time he won a championship and became the youngest champion in history." Chris stated.

"Really?" Edge asked sounding very impressed, he hadn't known Randy had won a championship, yet alone became the youngest champion in history of August 15, 2004.

"Nah just kidding the generated the name, what would he have won anyway the world heavyweight championship?" Chris asked before laughing, no way Randy could ever do that.

"Your right Randy being champion, that is funny." Edge stated, Randy a champion? That would really be something.

"Hey Edge speaking of champions, there is this good new movie out, it is about this crazy guy who goes on a rampage after he attempts to kill his wife, do you want to go and see it?" Chris asked, not getting the irony of the situation.

Edge took a sip of his drink, before shaking his head, he didn't want to see some crazy movie based off of his life, well something very similar to his life.

* * *

"Thanks for staying here again Randy, I don't know what we would do without you here." Trish said as she looked up at him, Randy had stayed at her and Stacy's apartment various nights ever since what happened and it made her feel more safe with him there, after all he could probably put up a good fight against John.

"We would have been fine." Stacy disagreed as she sat down on the couch, they didn't need Randy for anything, he was just a pretty face that they kept around, or in other words he was like an annoying little cute dog that she couldn't get Trish to get rid of.

Randy rolled his eyes as he sat next to Stacy, it had been a good six months for him, he had gotten to play house with two hot chicks, only one of them annoyed him all the time, "Sure you would have."

"We would have, it isn't like we need you here, we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Stacy stated as she glared at Randy, she didn't get how Trish put up with such a pig headed jerk.

"You couldn't take care of yourself if you had a handbook." Randy replied without hesitance, he wasn't afraid to tell the blond girl anything including what exactly he thought about her.

"I am much more capable of taking care of myself than you will ever be." Stacy replied as her glare sharpened at the man who she believed to be a sexist pig.

"I'd have to be-"

"Both of you shut up." Trish interrupted him as her amusement faded, she had grown very used to them arguing over the past six months, that was all they ever did and it was slowly driving her insane.

"I will once he stops acting like a pig." Stacy replied as her annoyance became more evident.

"You'd really think you would have came up with a better insult by now but I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, after all you are a woman."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stacy asked offended, although he was proving her point that he was sexist.

"It means that you aren't smart enough, so you should be glad that a man is staying with you." Randy stated seriously.

"Really a man's staying with us?" Stacy asked, "I had no idea."

Randy mockingly laughed at her, "Very funny Legs."

"I have to go now or I'll be late for work but before I get back why don't you leave?" Stacy asked as she walked out the door.

"You know she doesn't really mean that, right?" Trish asked as she sat next to Randy, "She's just being-"

"She's being Stacy." Randy responded, after six months he had gotten a very good idea of what the blond was like, she was vexatious yet delightful, old fashioned yet swanky, she was common but at the same time she was original, or in other words she simply confused the hell out of him.

"Exactly." Trish replied, she was relieved that he understood the situation, "But you probably shouldn't be here when she gets back though, Christopher is-"

"Christopher is going to be with her?" Randy asked disgusted, "I hate that guy."

"Yes Randy the entire state of Georgia knows that you hate Christopher, you've said it everyday for the past five months to the point where everyone knows you hate him and I know I've asked you this before but, why exactly do you hate him, I mean I personally think that he and Stacy make a great couple."

"He's," Randy stopped to think, he didn't really have a reason to hate him and that only made him hate him more, "got a face that I want to punch."

* * *

"Excuse me, you're Stacy Keibler, right?"

Stacy turned around to see the girl whom she had seen with Randy a few months before, what the hell would she want with her? "Yeah, your names Maria right?"

"The one and only," Maria replied with a smirk on her face, "I don't know if you know or not but I'm an investigative reporter and I actually have a few questions for you, so do you want to meet me for lunch, I have some questions for you?"

"Questions?" Stacy asked, that could only mean one thing, it had to be about John.

"Yes and just so you know everything I tell you must remain a secret or you will be violating the law and could very well be sent to prison." Maria stated.

"I understand." Stacy replied, she needed to play this off cool, "May I ask what it is regarding?"

"We're building up a case on a nurse here at your hospital, Ashley Massaro, we believe she's been stealing prescription pills." Maria revealed as she looked at her notes.

"Oh." Stacy said, she was relieved that it wasn't about that stupid psychopath.

"Yes, well here is my card," Maria handed her a card with her information on it, "give me a call later today and we'll set up an appointment."

With that Maria walked away and when she was far enough away from Stacy she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number, "You were right it worked out perfectly, she doesn't suspect a thing."

**A/N Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

Lita rolled her eyes at her Christy, at sometimes she was actually surprised that the red head could get herself dressed in the morning, "Christy you do realize that this needs to be organized by color, not size."

"It is?" Christy asked, "You know everything going on sure has me on the edge."

Edge, why the hell did she have to say edge! Edge was the last thing she needed to think about, she nearly killed him, "I get it."

"Dumas!"

Lita turned to her boss, she didn't think that she had done anything wrong, "Mister Dewy."

"We have to send a representative to Atlanta for a convention."

Lita didn't like where this was going, if she had to go back to Atlanta, that would mean not only would she run into Edge, but she'd probably run into Stacy who was probably pissed at her for disappearing, "Really?"

"Since you're from the Atlanta area I suggested that you would be the one to go."

Lita put on a fake smile, the last thing she needed was to blow up at her boss, "Oh well I think that someone else would greatly benefit from this opportunity sir."

Mr. Dewy put on a stern face, "Are you saying that you don't want to?"

No she didn't want to go, but there was no way in hell she could let him know that, "Of course I want to, thank you for the opportunity."

"Who knows if it goes well, I might put a good word for you in with the boss in our sister hospital in Atlanta, we'd miss you here but home is where the heart is."

"Thank you so much Mr. Dewy, when do I go?" Lita asked, she wanted to know when her life was going to become hell, well more of a hell then it had been these past few months.

"The plane leaves at six tonight so you shouldn't get there too late, go ahead and get going, you don't want to miss your plane."

Lita nodded before stepping into the hospital elevator, at least it wouldn't take that much time to get to Atlanta.

_Flashback_

"Lita are you okay?" Stacy asked, she was scared for her.

"I don't know, I need to get of here." Lita stated shocked by what had happened minutes before.

"You mean you're leaving, like going back to New York?" Stacy asked, she knew Lita was scared but it didn't make much sense for her to go back there.

"I don't know." Lita said before walking away from Stacy and that was the truth, she had no clue on what to do all she knew is that she had to leave.

_End Flashback_

Lita looked down, that day she had went straight to the airport after her conversation with Stacy, the first plane that took off when she got there was the one she went on, it just so happens that it went to Denver, which was why she was there, at least for now.

* * *

"He has a face you want to punch," Trish rolled her eyes as she quoted Randy, "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Randy shrugged, he didn't care whether or not Trish believed him, "So?"

"So what's really going on Randy?" Trish asked starting to actually get worried about him.

"I don't get why a girl like Stacy would settle for some guy like Christopher, she's awesome and he's a thirty year old ass, but for whatever reason she does." Randy stated, that was honestly the way he felt.

"Then what should she go for, a twenty four year old carpenter destined to be a millionaire after he inherits his uncles carpentry company?" Trish asked, although she implied it as a joke, she was curious to see his reaction.

"What? No! Me actually dating someone, what are you living in fantasy land?" Randy asked, it was ridiculous that anyone could ever think that he could settle down, even with someone as amazing as Stacy, on the other hand why would he not want to date some as amazing as Stacy, she was intelligent and not anything short of beautiful, but he didn't date, he was a stud, through and through.

Trish looked at him curiously, "I was kidding Randy, no need to overreact."

"I wasn't overreacting, I am never going to date Stacy." Randy said, although he wasn't really trying to convince Trish he was trying to convince himself he had no feelings for her.

"I know Stacy would never go for you." Trish stated.

"Exactly, so even if I were to ask her out she'd say-what she'd say wouldn't matter because I don't like her." Randy replied, catching himself midsentence, so maybe he had some feelings for Stacy, he wasn't going to act on them, but he couldn't let anyone find out about it, they would get all gushy.

"You're right I don't think you like her." Trish responded as she examined Randy's body language, he looked uncomfortable with the subject, he hated when Christopher was mentioned, and he always seemed to pick a fight with Stacy, which Stacy would respond to, giving him some actual contact with her.

"Can you tell that Maria?" Randy asked, the red head had stopped almost all contact with him, but that was probably a good idea considering what happened the last time she came over.

"I don't think you like her, I think you love her." Trish replied.

"That's ridiculous!" Randy exclaimed, he didn't love, he couldn't, he wasn't in love with Stacy, "I've only known her for like seven months."

"So, Randy when Lita and Edge got together it took them three months to fall in love with each other, it took me around the same time to fall in love with my ex boyfriend Kurt, so it makes perfect sense to me that you are in love with her." Trish answered.

"Well I'm not you, I'm not Edge, and I am not in love with Stacy Keibler." Randy argued, he would know if he was in love, but he wasn't he wasn't the kind of person to fall in love.

"Randy this might be a weird question but what did you get Stacy for her birthday?" Trish asked, Stacy had a birthday the month before, so they were throwing her a surprise party on Saturday, mostly due to Stacy's busy work schedule.

Randy gestured for Trish to wait a minute while he went in his room grabbed the bag which contained what he was going to give her and brought it to Trish, "Here"

Trish opened the bag and pulled out two small boxes, once she opened them her eyes went wide, "Randy what the hell did you spend on this?"

"Is that important?" Randy asked, he didn't think it was the cost that counted, he had just happened to go online and search for about two hours until he found her the perfect gifts.

"Answer the damn question Orton." Trish demanded, she never knew that Randy had such great taste in jewelry.

"The earrings cost a little over six hundred and uh the necklace cost a bit more than that." Randy responded, telling Trish how much it cost wasn't not going to convince her he wasn't in love with Stacy.

"How much is a little over six hundred?" Trish asked.

Randy replied so quietly he hoped that Trish didn't her him.

"Did you just say it cost one thousand, one hundred, and forty nine dollars?" Trish asked in shock, for her birthday he got her twelve dollar bracelet from JC Penny.

"No it didn't cost that, it cost one thousand, one hundred, forty nine dollars, and fifty cents." Randy corrected her.

"Randy if I told you that I loved you would you give me stuff like this?" Trish asked as she looked dreamingly at the jewelry.

* * *

Edge sat on his couch as he took a sip of a beer, he didn't really have anything to do since he had gotten the day off and Chris was doing something probably stupid, so he decided to have a nice relaxing day, watching Jackass, but he found his day interrupted when he received a phone call,

"You have a call from, Robert Manson, at Missouri Prison For Men, to accept this call press 1."

Edge looked curiously at the phone, he didn't know who Robert Manson was, or why exactly he was calling him, but pressed one anyway, he was pretty bored, "Hello?"

"Are you Adam Copeland?"

"Yes, but if we are to continue this conversation, you are to call me Edge." Edge stated, he was not in the mood to be called his real name.

"Okay Edge, My name is Rob and I need your help, I called you because I heard you work for my brother in law, ex now, but still you work for him."

"Your ex brother in law is Rick Mason?" Edge asked, he never knew that Rick had a sister, or that Rick's sister was previously married to someone in prison.

"He is, now listen I'm getting out next week and I was really looking forward to seeing my boy, only problem is his mama took off and changed their last names after I got in here, now I was wondering if he could help me track down my son."

"Well Rob, I don't really get to talk to Rick, but my friend Randy is a real kiss ass so he knows him much better, I can ask him to talk to Rick." Edge stated.

"Did you say Randy?" Rob asked, "Randy what?"

"Randy Orton." Edge replied, not really caring to ask why a convict was asking him these questions.

Rob nodded, although Edge couldn't see it, Randy must not wanted people to know he was related to the boss, "Randy Orton, he got a girl?"

"No, but I saw a receipt in his car he bought a girl, I'm assuming, well over a thousand dollars worth of jewelry." Edge replied, but he did wonder how the hell Randy got that much money that he could spend.

"Really, so do you know the girl he likes enough to give her such fancy stuff?" Rob asked.

"I think he just got it for Stacy, she's having a birthday party on Saturday so he probably just got it for her." Edge told him.

"Stacy, does Stacy have a last name?" Rob asked.

"Stacy Keibler, why?" Edge asked, starting to wonder why Rob would care.

"No reason just curious, but thanks for everything Edge, you've helped me a lot."

"You're welcome." With that Edge hung up his phone, at least now he could say he had talked to a prisoner.

* * *

"Hey Stacy."

Stacy smiled when she heard her boyfriend's voice, "Hey Christopher."

"You ready to go?" Christopher asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stacy replied, she was thrilled to be off of work.

"So who all is going to be there?" Christopher asked.

"Is that your fancy way of asking if Randy will be there?" Stacy asked, she hoped Randy wasn't there, he was more trouble than he was worth.

"Stacy you know I don't mind Randy, I hate the way he talks to you." Christopher stated.

"I know you do, but don't let it get under your skin." Stacy told him, she wasn't going to let Randy ruin the first good relationship she had ever had.

"Okay." Christopher replied.

Stacy continued to smile as they made their way to the elevator, she was glad that she had a great guy like Christopher, but she kind of wished that he would have argued with her a little instead of just agreeing with her, "Great, so how was surgery?"

"Lets just say that not a patient has been lost by Doctor Christopher Masters." Christopher answered.

* * *

Maria sighed as she walked into her apartment, it was much more fun being manipulative than she had previously remembered, "John I'm back."

"Finally, do you have my money?" John asked.

"You'll get your money soon enough." Maria stated as she traced his lips with her finger.

John pushed her against the wall, "You know I will hurt you Maria."

Maria kissed John, "I know, that's what I love about you."

"You are one crazy bitch." John said as he sat down, "But I'm serious though, I need that money."

"Relax John." Maria told him as she joined him on the couch, "Everything is going according to plan."

"You know what, your plan has changed so much over the past few years I'm not even sure what it is anymore." John said.

"You say that like you're surprised, you know me way to well to be surprised Johnny boy." Maria stated.

"If I'm surprised at anything then it is your ability to know what people do, you helped me get fake shot."

"You seem to think it was hard, all I had to do was get you a bullet proof vest and some animal blood, easy as baking a pie." Maria told him.

"Well how did you know she was going to shoot me, she could have shot Edge." John pointed out.

"True, but she loves him and in all fairness you're kind of an ass." Maria said.

"She loves me, she had to or she would have left me." John replied.

"Sure, but she loved Edge more, you see John all you need is basic observation skills and you will find out everything you need to know."

"I guess, I'm just glad I'm not really married to her, that would have made this-"

"Way more complicated than it is worth, but I hate that you cheated on me so much though." Maria said as she grabbed a ring out of her purse and slipped it on her finger, "After all you are my husband."

"You're one to talk, how many times have you cheated on me with that Randy guy?" John asked.

Maria rolled her eyes, one of the worst things about having a husband was their jealousy, "Enough so that I have a connection to them and they wouldn't be suspicious if I hung around, trust me John I have been planning this forever."

"I know, I just don't understand what Lita actually ever did to you, or why you want her dead."

"You really ask a lot of questions," Maria stated as she grabbed her phone, "maybe I should just pull the plug, kill you instead."

"You wouldn't do that, you love me." John told her as a grin appeared on his face.

"I know I do, but you can't get in the way of this John, I've been planning this for years, and now nobody can stop me."

* * *

**A/N Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen when Lita comes back? Do you think that Randy loves Stacy? Was Edge an idiot to give a stranger that much information? Maria and John working together?**


	15. Chapter 15

Lita looked around her hotel room, she hadn't been in that hotel since John had went missing. She knew that she had to call at least one of her friends, but she didn't know how to, they were probably all pissed at her for skipping town and not answering any of their calls. Sure she felt horrible about it but there was nothing she could do about it now. So Lita found herself leaving her room about to get a drink at the hotel bar,

"Lita?" Chris asked, he had gotten a call from Candice and well he was a man, he didn't have enough will power to turn down Candice.

"Damn it," Lita said under her breath, why couldn't she have just stayed in her room? "Hey Chris."

"You need to leave Atlanta." Chris stated, he couldn't believe she was back after all she had done to him, he had to endure hours of bitching and moaning from Edge that made him want to slam his head into a wall, repeatedly.

"Excuse me?" Lita asked, she knew that some people were probably going to be angry she just didn't expect Chris to be one of them.

"If Edge sees you he will go right back to being paranoid every few seconds, he can't handle that, and quite frankly neither can I." Chris said.

"You think that I'm not paranoid?" Lita asked, "I was the one who shot him."

"We were in this mess because of you Lita, John was your mistake and now thanks to you Edge-"

"I get that you're related to Edge Chris, but you're acting like I ruined his life." Lita stated not believing, she had always known Chris to be a cool guy and he was acting like a jackass.

"You did!" Chris exclaimed, "Falling in love with you ruined him."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Lita retaliated as she began to get angry, Chris didn't have any idea about her relationship with Edge.

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have nearly been killed, he wouldn't have a criminal recor-"

"So the fact that he drunk and drove is my fault? News flash Edge was never one to be safe." Lita told him.

"You know that better than anyone, don't you?" Chris asked before instantly regretting it, "Lita I'm sorry that was out of line."

Lita swallowed, it was still hard for her to think about what had happened, "You have no right to use that against me."

"Look Lita, Edge is my cousin so I'm in his corner a hell of a lot more than I will ever be in yours but I have to admit that him drinking and driving was a serious mistake on his part that caused the two of you to lose a baby, but you have to understand that regardless Edge is my cousin so it is easier to hate you for making him a whiny little bitch then to admit my cousin on his own has become a woman, well at least it's easy when you aren't here I actually forgot how hot you are, if I was a little more drunk and Edge wasn't my cousin I would probably hit on you right now, I know that the sexual chemistry between us is off the charts but we have to be strong for Edge. I'm sorry Lita that you will never be able to buy a ticket for this roller coaster, you will never be able to lick this ice cream, you will never-"

"You will never talk again if you make me cut out your vocal cords." Lit warned him, she was actually ready to get a knife and make it happen, if she shot a man she could certainly remove someone's vocal cords.

Chris looked at her before shaking his head, she was so into him, but he wouldn't bang her, sometimes being Edge's cousin sucked, "Well you want to come to a party on Saturday, that blond girl is having a surprise party and from what I hear it's going to be pretty hard to top Randy's gift."

"Really?" Lita asked, "My last birthday in Atlanta he gave me a coupon for one hour of Randy loving and it said on the back he wouldn't tell Edge."

"He gave me a gift certificate for free pedicures for a year." Chris replied remembering his birthday.

"So what did you do with it?" Lita asked, he had to have gave it to some girl by now.

"Oh um I gave it to a old friend," Chris replied as he checked his watch, he had to get going, "I have to leave."

"You have an appointment to get a pedicure don't you?" Lita asked.

"Don't judge me!"

* * *

"So Christopher what did you get Stacy for her birthday?" Trish asked as she poured him a cup of coffee, she was beginning to see why Randy hated the guy he seemed like a horrible person.

"Wasn't her birthday last month, I gave her an all expense paid trip to a spa." Christopher stated.

"I thought you said last night that you had tons of student loans, how can you afford to do that?" Trish asked, she wasn't trying to pry, but she needed to find some way to break him and Stacy up, not only had she gotten very close to Stacy in the past few months, but Randy had become like her best friend ever since he practically moved in with them, she knew it wasn't exactly easy for him to her with Christopher.

"I got some help from a guy." Christopher stated as he took a sip of his coffee, "Why?"

"No reason, but what did you get her for her party Saturday?" Trish asked.

"She's having a party on Saturday?" Christopher asked.

"Did nobody tell you?" Trish asked, she was supposed to be taking care of inviting people, she must have 'accidentally' forgot to invite Christopher.

Christopher formed a panicked look on his face, "Oh no, I have to find her something, but I'm booked up for the rest of the week, what am I going to do?"

"Well what are you busy with?" Trish asked, she hoped it was bulling little kids in school yards and mugging people, that would be the perfect boyfriend for Stacy that Randy would have no reason to be jealous of.

"Oh I'm helping out with my little sister's project tonight before I go and visit children in the hospital to try and make them the happiest they possibly can be, then I have to go and read to the blind on Wednesday, I'm bringing my Great-Grandmother a photo album I made of all eleven of her children, her thirty six grandchildren, and her fifty eight Great-Grandchildren on Thursday, then on Friday I'm helping feed people at the homeless shelter, I would shop Saturday morning but I have to go and coach my nephew's basketball team, his father was the coach but he was involved in an accident where he was ran over by a tractor, but with rehabilitation he can get to live a normal life, except for part of his left pinky toe had to be removed after the accident, he couldn't walk again for nearly nine weeks."

Trish took a sip of her coffee, he was perfect absolutely perfect, if she didn't hate him she would have kissed him, oh and if he wasn't dating Stacy, or if he was willing to cheat on Stacy she would take the plunge, "Wow."

Christopher opened his mouth to began speaking but before he could his beeper went off, "I have to get going, the hospital only pages me if it is something important, have a great day."

"You too." Trish replied with a smile only to drop it when he went out the door.

"Hey Trish." Stacy said as she came out of her room, she had just woken up and was in the mood for some coffee, "Did Christopher leave?"

"Yeah, but I have one question for you, Christopher seems perfect, what's his flaw?" Trish asked with a sudden craving to know.

"His flaw?" Stacy asked she hadn't really noticed one, "I don't know."

"Okay that means one of two things, he is either small or bad in bed, which is it?" Trish asked.

"For starters I have not slept with him and I have never seen him naked either." Stacy replied.

"Stacy he spent the night." Trish stated, not believing that Stacy could have gotten a guy to stay and not sleep with him.

"So?" Stacy asked, she didn't get what the big deal was.

"Oh my god, you haven't slept with him, how have you not slept with him yet?" Trish asked, nobody could hold on to a guy for five months and not sleep with him, at least she never had.

"Because I am horrible at relationships, I need to make sure I can actually see myself having a future with this guy before I-"

"Stacy I am going to say this in the nicest way possible, what just came out of your mouth was one of the biggest lies I have ever heard in my twenty five years, only two kinds of people say things like that, virgins and Nicholas Sparks, and since you are not Nicholas Sparks your either a virgin or a huge liar." Trish replied.

"I am not liar." Stacy stated not getting where Trish was going, "Also look at me, do you really think I'm a virgin?" Stacy rolled her eyes, "Don't answer that I have to head out but I will be back in about half an hour, we'll continue this then."

* * *

"So how long have you had a thing for Stacy?" Edge asked as he joined Randy at a table at their favorite club, he was very relaxed and he was still expecting a visit from that Rob guy, he didn't know what he had done to get into prison but he seemed like an outstanding guy, wanting to make up with his family.

"I don't know a quarter past never, look dude can we please talk about anything other than Stacy?" Randy asked, he had came straight from Trish's apartment where he saw Christopher and Stacy doing something horrible, cuddling.

"I got a call from a man in prison, he seems like an alright dude." Edge told him, he was still happy that he had gotten the chance to talk to a prisoner, a great thing to check of his bucket list.

"You know someone in prison?" Randy asked as he took a sip of wine, it may have been ten in the morning but he was stressed.

"Yeah a guy named something Manson or Maso-"

"Rob Manson?" Randy asked as he sat down his drink.

"I think that was it." Edge stated, "Do you know him?"

"Listen Edge it is very important that you tell me everything that he said to you and then never take his calls again." Randy said, he couldn't let Edge talk to his father, his father used to smash beer bottles on his bike for fun, then called him a girl when he asked him not to.

"Oh well he asked me a few questions, actually we got to talking about you." Edge told him not seeing why Randy was reacting like that, "He asked I answered, he's actually looking for his son, he seems like a great guy."

"Well he isn't, do you even know why he's in prison?" Randy asked nearly getting sick at the thought of anyone thinking that Rob was a good person.

"No but I know he cares about his family." Edge replied and to him that was the most important thing.

"If he cared then why the hell did he beat them up, why did he stab my mother and leave her to die, why did he try and smother me in my sleep, and why would he throw me threw a table when I started yelling at him to stop beating up my mom?" Randy asked, "You know what I'm leaving."

Edge stared at Randy in shock, how could he not have seen this, Randy was Randy, that really explained why he was close to the boss, that was his uncle, and that also explained why he never talked about his father, "Wait dude I didn't know that your dad was-does anyone know, you know besides me?"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Randy asked, he wasn't an emotional person but every time he talked about his dad he got upset, he was like one of those girls with daddy issues, except hotter than any of them could ever dream of being.

"I don't know would you rather talk about your feelings for Stacy?" Edge asked.

"When did you become a girl? You always want me to share my feelings, are you in love with me?" Randy asked beginning to get uncomfortable.

"No I'm not in love with you Randy, but that doesn't mean that every now and then we can't sit around and talk about important stuff once in a while." Edge replied, he was a mature young adult so he wanted to talk about real things, "So did you hear about the latest sighting of Nessie?"

"Nessie isn't real man, Nessie isn't real."

* * *

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Maria asked as she looked at the blond girl in front of her.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with Randy again, I want him to be happy and I'm pretty sure you made him happy." Stacy stated, she was hoping that if Randy was happy with Maria then it would make him less rude to Christopher.

"Hell no." Maria responded, her plan was too far in now for her to go back three steps.

"Come on Maria what could one date hurt?" Stacy asked nearly to the point where she would be willing to beg.

"I have standards and guys who call out another woman's name in bed does not fit my standards." Maria replied, there was no way the idiot knew Randy liked her.

"Really, who?" Stacy asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

Maria gave a smirk, she could tell Stacy the truth, or she could lie and cause drama, which was way more fun, "He called out Trish's name, I think he's in love with her."

* * *

**A/N Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

Lita sighed softly as she knocked on the door of Trish's apartment, she was ready for Stacy's birthday party and since Chris had talked to her and practically threatened to kill her if she didn't show, she found herself there with a small girt in hand, she had gotten her something that Stacy would either see as incredibly offensive or thoughtful,

"Oh my god Lita?" Trish asked as her eyes doubled in size, she had certainly not expected to see her at her door, "Are you here for the party?"

"If its okay then yeah." Lita replied somewhat nervous, despite everything she had missed her friends like crazy and she needed to apologize to them, "By the way I'm sorry the past few months have been-"

"Li I'm going to stop you, Stacy, Randy, and I don't blame you one bit for leaving you were in a traumatic state so by law of girl I can not be mad, however if you have gotten a boyfriend I will kill you with my bare hands for not telling me." Trish responded as she pulled Lita inside, "But so there isn't any awkwardness, Edge is here."

"That's great actually I need to talk to him." Lita said, she knew that out of everyone, she owed the apology to Edge the most.

"Okay that's great and all sweetie but you need to hide Stacy and Christopher are coming up." Trish stated before turning off the lights, "All right everyone in position!"

"Who's Christopher?" Lita asked, she didn't think it was Chris because he had cried once when she started calling him that.

"Her boyfriend who reads to blind kids." Randy snarled as he approached the two, "I hate that guy, oh welcome back Lita."

"Uh thanks." Lita stated before scratching her head, she was pretty sure that since neither Randy or Trish was a fan of Christopher, he was probably not the best dude, but she did what she was told and hid then when someone opened the door.

"Surprise!"

"For me?" Chris asked looking surprised, they had thrown him a party, "I so deserve this."

"Shut up Chris this party is for-" Randy stopped when he saw Stacy approaching, "Surprise!"

"Wait so this isn't for me?" Chris asked before crossing his arms, that was what he got for being excited about anything.

Stacy forced a smile, truth be told she had known, Trish really should have given the party decorators her cell number instead of their home phone, "Wow this is ama-Lita?"

Lita softly smiled, "Hey."

"I need to talk to you." Stacy stated as she lead Lita to her room, not caring that a party was out there.

"What's going on?" Lita asked concerned, she knew Stacy wouldn't leave a party unless absolutely necessary.

"I talked to Maria a couple of days ago and she told me that she thinks Randy is in love with Trish." Stacy told her still shocked.

"Well do you think its true?" Lita asked, equally as shocked, she had never saw Randy as the kind to fall in love.

"I don't know, in a weird way it makes sense he has been staying here for six months and he and Trish are really close." Stacy stated not knowing what to think about it.

"Well then that's great." Lita replied, she was proud of Randy.

"What?" Stacy asked, how could Lita think that was okay?

"Randy's finally growing up and according to what I've heard you have an amazing boyfriend, there isn't any reason why you shouldn't be okay with it, it isn't like you have feelings for him." Lita said in a joking nature towards the end.

Stacy slowly nodded, she knew better than to fall for a guy like Randy and Christopher was amazing, she wanted Randy to be happy, but was it so wrong that she didn't want him to be with someone? "You're right."

* * *

Randy pulled Christopher towards the side of the apartment, "So what did you get her?"

"The only thing I could," Christopher pulled a condom out of his pocket, "I didn't have time to actually go out and get something."

Randy groaned before snatching the pen out of Christopher's hand, for a doctor he wasn't all that rich, "Look I didn't pay for that spa trip for you to only get her a stupid condom today."

"Look Randy I am really grateful for that but I really didn't have time to get her anything." Christopher stated.

"Did you at least get her a card?" Randy asked as a plan entered his mind.

Christopher nodded and pulled the card out of his man purse, "Here."

Randy grabbed it and stuck it on the present he had bought for Stacy, grabbing the card that was previously on it and putting it on the condom, "Problem solved."

"Randy I can't let you do that," Christopher replied, "you've already given me thousands of dollars so I can keep Stacy."

Randy shrugged, "Christopher either way she's getting both presents, what's the difference if I bought it or if you did?"

"Randy I have to ask you something." Christopher stated.

"Go ahead, I'm not getting any younger." Randy responded as he took a quick glance around the room for any signs of alcohol only to be disappointed not finding any.

"How long have you been in love with my girlfriend?" Christopher asked.

"I'm not, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Randy asked desperately wanting any kind of alcohol.

"Because you gave me ten thousand dollars so I could get her a spa trip last month." Christopher said.

Randy shook his head, he wasn't in love, he wasn't the kind of person who could fall in love so he did the only thing he could think of and pulled the person whom he had come to know as his best friend over to him, "Just go with it." Randy whispered before kissing Trish.

* * *

"Is that Randy making out with Trish?" Edge asked as he squinted his eyes, he had been on his cell phone for most of the party, his mother was trying to set him up with her friend Meredith's daughter, while he had claimed many times he was not interested.

"I give it ten minutes before her pants come off." Chris stated as he gave a nod of respect.

Stacy rolled her eyes as she walked up to the duo, of course Chris would say something like that, "Edge somebody needs to talk to you in my room."

"Is that code for you want to have sex with him?" Chris asked with a smirk, "First Randy now Edge, everyone's getting action tonight."

"What?" Stacy asked before Chris pointed in the direction that Randy and Trish were kissing in and she didn't know why but she wanted to kill her roommate, "That little bitch."

Edge looked from Randy to Stacy, his friends were really complicated sometimes, but from what he gathered from observing is that Stacy wanted Trish's lip gloss, because there was no way in hell she wanted Randy, "I guess I'll go to your room now."

"Go ahead." Stacy stated as she narrowed her eyes at Trish, she knew she shouldn't feel like that, she loved Christopher and Randy loved Trish, that was how it was meant to be, well at least for the two seconds before Stacy went over there and cleared her throat, "So can I open my presents now?"

Trish broke away from Randy, she didn't know what the hell just happened but she was almost positive it had something to do with Stacy, "Sure."

"Open mine first." Randy said as he handed her the small box, now all he had to hope for was her not to slap him.

"You're going to love it Stace, it is beautiful." Trish stated as she remembered what Randy had showed her.

Stacy smiled before opening it and her smile dropping, did he seriously get her a condom? "What the hell?"

"Non safe sex can lead to pregnancy and it glows in the dark." Randy said wanting to smack himself, he sounded like a grade 'a' tool.

"Randy where is her real gift?" Trish whispered confused.

"Here's my gift to you baby." Christopher stated as he handed her a bag.

"If this is a condom I will break up with you on the spot." Stacy replied before her jaw dropping when she opened it, "Oh my god this is beautiful."

"Why did you do that?" Trish asked although she already knew the answer, it made it clearer than ever.

"Because I wanted her to get it from the person she loves and that's Christopher." Randy replied smiling at the happy look on Stacy's face, "I love her."

"I know buddy." Trish responded as she studied Randy's face and actually beginning to pity him.

Randy sighed as he sat down on the couch, he hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, hell he didn't even realize it was true until it came out of his mouth, "Trish will you be my fake girlfriend?"

Trish rolled her eyes as she joined Randy, honestly it sounded stupid to her but she knew how it felt to be in love, "I guess."

* * *

Edge walked into Stacy's room and felt like his eyes were going to pop out when he saw the red head sitting on Stacy's bed, "You're back."

"I shouldn't have left." Lita stated as she looked down knowing the conversation wasn't going to be easy, "I'm sorry."

"Lita maybe sorry isn't good enough, I've been paranoid for six months and it would have really helped to have you here." Edge replied, he was furious with her, she hadn't called, texted, or even e-mailed him.

"Look Edge I don't know what else to say." Lita stated beginning to get a little angry herself, "Can you really blame me I had just shot my husband."

"You know damn well that isn't what I'm talking about." Edge said in a voice that sounded like a growl.

"Okay Edge I shouldn't have done that but-"

"But what?" Edge asked as he grew angrier by the second, "You kiss me and then you disappear of the face of the earth."

"I said I was sorry." Lita hissed before shaking her head, she couldn't do this, it was too hard, "I'm going back to my hotel."

"Yeah run away like you always do." Edge replied before shaking his head, "You are a grown ass woman who runs after one thing goes wrong."

Lita glared at Edge before walking out of the party and in twenty minutes she was back at her hotel and it was only then when she let tears escape her eyes,

"Miss me?" John asked with a smirk as he looked at Lita.

* * *

**A/N Thoughts? Special thanks to PurpleRain012, atil, and Wolfgirl2013 **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Warning this chapter contains violence which may be considered offensive to some people. **

Lita froze, she was hoping that she had just heard his voice as a hallucination, but as she forced herself to turn around her worst fear instantly became a reality, "J-john."

"Are you not happy to see me?" John asked, "Because I am happy to see you."

Lita backed up against a wall, she was trapped in a room with the man she had tried to kill, her husband, "You are?"

John nodded his head as he approached Lita and pinned her against the wall, "You think that you can shoot me and there not be any consequences?"

"I'm sorry." Lita whispered as her arms stung while John continued applying pressure, she found that when they had been together if she agreed he would let it go.

"I bet you are." John hissed before he began sucking on her neck, "Because now there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Lita asked terrified he was about to kill her, only to feel her arms being linked together, he had put handcuffs on her, "What the hell?"

"Just to assure that you stay there darling." John replied as he pulled a video camera out from under the bed and set it up, "Are you ready for this?"

"What are you going to do me?" Lita asked as she felt herself shaking, although she was getting a pretty good idea.

John laughed as he pulled out some duck tape and put a strand on her mouth, "You are coming with me."

Lita struggled with the handcuffs hoping to get them off so she could rip the tape off of her mouth and get the hell out of there, but it didn't work John was too smart to not get good handcuffs, he probably had stolen them from some police officer or something.

"Now Lita I want you to listen to me very clearly, I am going to take off the tape and the handcuffs and if you don't make any sudden movements or scream and I will kill you, understood?" John asked before Lita nodded, "Good." John took off the handcuffs and then ripped off the tape before Lita kicked him in the stomach.

"Somebody help me!" Lita screamed as she opened the door, at that point she had no other choice but to rely on other people, but unfortunately she felt a strong force pulling her back into the room, not caring if he hurt her and by the time John had let go of her the back of her shirt had been completely torn off, "Please don't kill me."

John shook his head before grabbing a belt and with all the strength he had hit Lita across the back causing her to scream, "How do you like that?"

Lita breathed heavily as she struggled not to let tears escape her eyes, she could practically see the red mark that John had just left on her back, "John I'll do anything just stop it."

John chuckled before he removed her clothes without a single protest from Lita, the ball was in his court now as he watched his 'wife' shake in fear, Maria was right he was enjoying this, John smiled before throwing the clothes Lita had been wearing out the window, "You're mine bitch."

"O-okay." Lita stuttered as she felt her heartbeat increasing, she was almost positive he was going to kill her.

John grabbed a bag which he brought with him before grabbing a shoe out of it and hitting Lita with it on the head, "Did you honestly think that you had gotten rid of me?" John through the shoe on the ground before picking Lita up and throwing her through a table and when he heard her scream in pain he quickly put another piece of tape on her mouth before ramming her against the wall only to begin smacking her in the face only to finally smile when tears began coming out of her eyes, "Cry bitch! Cry!"

Lita then looked around slowly before picking up the bag John had brought and threw it at him and ran to the bathroom, or at least she tried to run but she could barely move, but she had been able too get to the bathroom fast enough to lock the door and taking the tape off of her mouth, she looked around the bathroom for any clothes that she could put on so she could sneak out the window and luckily she found an old shirt that she was almost positive wasn't hers due to it being an extra large men's t-shirt with a Hooters logo and a huge mustard stain, but anything was better than being killed by her husband, so she put on the shirt and figured it was long enough for her to climb out the window.

* * *

Chris ran into Trish's apartment, where the only people left just happened to be Trish, Randy, Stacy, and Edge, Christopher had gotten called into surgery and the party had actually been pretty boring so everyone had left including him, but he saw something and knew he had to tell Edge, "Dudes I was walking to the apartment, I figure on the street I'm more likely to run into someone get laid-"

"On with the story perve." Stacy interrupted as she rolled her eyes before sneaking a quick glare to Trish.

"Okay well anyway I'm passing a hotel, The Holiday Inn, and I see a girl walking on the fire escape in only a shirt and I mean only a shirt, not just that but I could see everything it was like a wonderland swimming in a forest, plain beautiful."

"Well while you attempt to make me throw up my lunch I am much more interested in hearing about Randy and Trish, I saw you guys making out in the corner so details." Stacy commanded, in all honesty she hadn't really paid attention to what Chris had said, that was just her response that came naturally, but she really wanted to know how her bitch of a roommate seduced Randy.

"Actually it just a-"

"Show of affection by a couple," Randy interrupted, he needed to see if Stacy would get jealous, if he could ever have a chance, "It started three months ago when you had to work late, we've been keeping it a secret because we didn't want any questions asked, but at the party we decided to come out of the relationship closet and let everyone know that.." Randy stopped struggling to come up with something to say.

"What is she pregnant, you guys getting married, or both?" Edge asked, because if it was another reason he couldn't see Randy telling anyone.

"Yeah she's pregnant." Randy responded before giving a nervous look to Trish, "We aren't getting married though because I can't get married."

"Why can't you get married?" Stacy asked curiously, although she was secretly hoping it was because he didn't love Trish.

"A story for another time princess." Randy answered not feeling like going into all the details.

Trish laughed before grabbing Randy's arm and dragging him to her room to a series of whistles by Chris and slammed the door, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Trish but I didn't know what else to say." Randy stated, "I need to know if Stacy likes me."

"Randy I get it and if you had probably said anything else I would have gone along with it because regardless you are my best friend, but how the hell do we pull off a baby?" Trish asked.

"We say you're six weeks, we will get you artificially inseminated adjust the dates a little, then we are home free!" Randy exclaimed, he knew that he could handle this.

"First, Randy you really need to stop watching soap operas, second, are you crazy, and third what makes you think that I will go through being pregnant as apart of your scheme to get with Stacy?" Trish asked, already convinced that he was crazy.

"First, I will not stop watching soap operas because I need something to do because you don't let me bring women here, second, no I am not crazy, and third because you're my best friend and if Stacy is meant to be with Christopher then there is no one else I would rather be with than you."

"So I'm your backup plan?" Trish asked although she was somewhat flattered.

"Don't put it like that, you are my next in line." Randy replied hoping that didn't sound as bad as it did in his head.

Trish sighed, she knew Randy wasn't going to give up on it, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"So Randy and Trish are having a baby." Edge stated awkwardly, he didn't really know what to say about it, but it was weird.

"She's going to get fat." Chris said as he grabbed a bottle of wine and began chugging it down, "She's going to be one of those mom's who never lose the baby weight and then over the years when she gains four pounds in the first year and going up one pound extra for every year, so tragic, she is so young."

"Why would he want to sleep with her, she's so short?" Stacy asked, the idea of a baby was making her want to throw up.

"Because she's hot." Chris replied as if it was second nature, "You see Stacy although women like yourself are tall, I don't even know where I'm going with this."

"Well at least Randy's stepping up and not running away." Edge said getting the feeling that they weren't that happy about it.

"Well how do you know he isn't going to turn out just like his father?" Stacy asked.

"Because I'm not my father." Randy stated as he and Trish walked back in the room, he had gotten the idea that Stacy had figured it out when he told her that story a few months back, but he didn't think she would compare him to his father.

"What is so wrong with Randy's dad?" Chris asked, although he had never met Randy's dad he assumed he was an okay dude.

"Nothing, it was me taking a cheap shot." Stacy responded, she knew that Randy didn't like talking about his father and she wasn't going to make him.

"So how far long are you?" Edge asked.

"Actually we don't know for sure that I'm actually pregnant, just because the home pregnancy test said one thing it doesn't mean that the doctor won't say another." Trish replied, she still wasn't sure about what she was going to do about that, "I asked Randy to keep it a secret but he has a big mouth."

Chris scoffed, "You're getting the couch tonight my friend!"

Randy rolled his eyes, before he looked over at Stacy, she didn't look happy about this, but then again she didn't look upset, but she did look good though, she was wearing that necklace he got her, "Well who knows Trish may end up not pregnant after all."

"Is that what you want?" Stacy asked looking eagerly over at the two, she knew that was what she wanted, but she didn't know why the idea of Randy being with someone else made her want to cringe, he was a womanizer, a guy who took advantage of women, a guy that... that she couldn't stop thinking about.

"I don't know." Randy replied not taking his eyes of Stacy.

Trish looked back and forth from Randy to Stacy before smiling, now she just had to find some way, to get Christopher out of the picture and she knew just how to do it, "Excuse me I need to make a phone call." Trish stood up and went to her room before dialing the number, "Hey Jeff its me, yeah I know its been a while but are you still friends with that guy who has a practice in Hawaii? Great, would you mind giving him a call for me, a friend of mine is a doctor and he's really good and that practice is one of the best in the world, really? That's amazing, thank you so much."

* * *

Lita ran from the building, she didn't know where she was planning to go but she knew she had to get away from John,

"Lita?"

Lita looked to the woman who had stopped her car and sighed in relief, "Hey."

"Do you need a ride?"

Lita smiled, that would get her away from John, "Yeah do you know where Trish lives?"

"Of course get in."

Lita nodded before stepping in the car, maybe her luck was finally changing, "Thanks."

Maria smirked, everything was going according to plan, "No problem."

**A/N Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

Lita looked at Maria curiously as she dove past Trish's building, maybe Maria didn't know where Trish lived, "Maria where are we going?"

"I'm glad you asked, I'm taking you to my place and getting you some clothes before you go around nasty dogs like Randy, do you know that one time I showed up at Randy's apartment in the sexiest dress of all time, it cost like five hundred dollars and I didn't even get to wear it a minute before Randy literally took it off of me, trust me sweetie if you like that into a room full of guys, you will be naked in a matter of seconds, and if Chris is there you might find yourself naked online, just ask my friend Candice."

"Alright." Lita replied as she watched Maria pull up to what looked like an abandoned building, there was no way that she lived there, but why would Maria have any reason to lie to her.

"Oh it looks better on the inside, my husband and I decided a while ago to get a place that looks like crap on the outside so we can scare away robbers." Maria responded as she got out of her car, "Follow me."

Lita nodded reluctantly, Maria had never really strung her the wrong way before and ever though she was acting a bit crazy-did she just say she had a husband? "Your married?"

"Yeah for about seven years now, why?" Maria asked.

"You've been sleeping with Randy for six years, does your husband know?" Lita asked, even though she knew it wasn't really any of her business.

"Open marriage." Maria answered letting Lita enter the house first.

"Okay well-"

Maria slammed the door shut making Lita stop, "Listen Lita, I think you may know my husband, let me see if he's home." Maria smiled, "Honey are you here?"

"Hello ladies." John said as he walked down the stairs.

Lita looked back and forth from Maria to John, she had never been so confused in her life, John was already married? "What's going on here?"

Maria laughed swiftly before pushing Lita into a chair, "You see Lita love works in mysterious ways, John and I fell in love when we were teenagers, much like you and Edge, our favorite thing is getting violent with each other."

"This matters because?" Lita asked, she was suddenly getting the feeling that Maria was seriously unstable.

"Don't speak until your spoken to Li," Maria smiled, "because I'm going to tell you a story about a young man named, I don't know lets just call him, Thomas, you see Thomas was a horny twenty six year old man who had been with one woman for three years, they got married and suddenly a child was thrown in to the mix, but about eight months later unbeknownst to his lovely bride, he had another child with a stripper, but instead of being with both of his children he stayed with his wife and their daughter, leaving his other daughter to grow up with a mother who wasn't even there have the time and when she was she was either high or drunk, then it finally dawned up on the younger one it didn't matter what the younger daughter did, her mother would never be there for her. She didn't know what it felt like to be loved until she met someone when she was fifteen," Maria looked over at John before looking back at Lita, "Then a few weeks before her sixteenth birthday she got a surprise in the form of a positive pregnancy test and then something even more surprising happened, her mother accepted it she even went out on a limb and called Thomas, but when I-um I mean the younger daughter told Thomas he blasted on to her and said he had never been more proud of sticking with his wife, because he just knew that his other daughter would be a screw up, that's when she learned about her sister, who had gotten everything that she had ever wanted and for a few weeks she accepted it, until her birthday when she found her mother in the back of a dumpster, the cops said that she killed herself, but she knew what was really going on, because her mother left her a note, saying that if she winded up dead it was because of him, she had told him that she was going to tell his wife everything but before she got the chance she was killed, that's when the youngest daughter realized how important her mother really was to her, so she began planning to take away the most important thing to him, his lovely daughter Lita."

"What are you saying?" Lita asked, she was kind of hoping that the story was just a huge joke.

"Maria if you don't mind I'd like to get on with my portion of the story." John said.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Really John we were having a dramatic moment here, why don't you go ahead and tell your story tie up the stupid bitch and I'll go and pick up our son okay?"

* * *

"Randy you will never believe what I did last night!" Trish exclaimed excited to tell Randy what she had done for him.

"What?" Randy asked although he didn't really care that much.

"I made a call to an old friend and he's getting Christopher out of the way so you can be with Stacy." Trish told him as she waited for his excitement to kick in.

"Trish I can't say that I haven't thought about killing the guy, but we can't kill him." Randy stated as he put down a book that he had been reading, plus he was to pretty for prison.

Trish gave Randy a weird look before shaking her head, she really should have expected that, "No I called this guy I knew who is friends with a top doctor in Hawaii, I got Christopher a job there so he and Stacy will have to break up."

"Unless she goes with him." Randy responded, he couldn't handle it if Stacy left, he had grown way too accustomed to her being around, he had given up his sluts.

"Randy they've only been going out for like half a year, the only way Stacy would ever agree to go with him is if he put a diamond ring on her finger." Trish stated, as she began to second guess herself.

"What if he does put-"

"Look Randy I'm not a big fan of the what if game but if Stacy comes through the door engaged I will do some naked activity with you to make you feel better, deal?" Trish asked as she reached out her hand, there was no way it was actually going to happen though.

"No thanks." Randy replied, sure Trish was really attractive and if she would have offered that same deal before he had met Stacy he would have jumped on it, but he just wasn't that attracted to Trish anymore.

"You really love her." Trish stated, she knew that he loved her, but she didn't know he was total Romeo about Juliet, it was kind of turning her on.

Randy sighed, he had promised himself that he would never actually fall in love and now he was one of those sappy love puppies, he was Edge and it disgusted him, "Of course I love Stacy, why else would I have bought her all of that jewelry for her party then let her boyfriend give it to her? Why would I have given her boyfriend thousands of dollars so she could have some kind of spa day?"

"Randy stop talking." Trish whispered to him.

"Why else would I have given up sleeping with other people, I'll answer that, because every time I got close to another girl all it reminded me was that she wasn't Stacy and if I wouldn't have been such a damn jerk to her when we first met I might even be with her now."

"Really?"

Randy turned around to see Stacy standing there, starting to get why Trish was trying to make him stop talking about it, but this was his moment to either sink or swim, "Of course not."

"Randy what are you doing?" Trish whispered, this could actually be his shot and he was throwing it out the window.

"I'm confused, what is going on?" Stacy asked, one minute he was declaring his love for her to Trish then when she came up to him and asked him he was denying, "No don't tell me yet because I'm going to give you multiple choice the answer is either that you're a huge coward that is too afraid of being with someone, or that you are a son of a bitch that doesn't give a damn about anybody but himself, so tell me the answer."

"Hey babe you forgot your ring downstairs." Christopher said as he walked in with an engagement ring.

"I guess the answer doesn't really matter does it?" Randy asked as he brushed past Christopher, he needed to think, big time.

Stacy looked in the direction that Randy had went in and for the first time she was actually realizing she wanted to be with Randy, it was never Christopher it was always Randy, and even though nearly every muscle in her body begged her to stay with Christopher, her heart was telling her to go after Randy, but in her book she needs to stay the numbers and be safe, so she doesn't risk getting herself hurt, "Christopher and I are moving to Hawaii."

* * *

Edge sat outside of a restaurant that had kicked him out because he had lit a cigarette and apparently he wasn't aloud to do that.

"You mind if I get a hit?"

Edge turned to see a girl who was pretty hot, given she wasn't as hot as Lita but hot enough for a one night stand, "I'm Edge, Edge Copeland."

"Well Edge Copeland will you give me a hit?"

"Tell me your name." Edge commanded, he was getting annoyed, why couldn't girls just go do what they were meant to do and do whatever a man asked?

"Sure, I'll tell you my name so you can stalk me on the internet and steal my identity, so if you want to give me one of those, let me smoke it, then we will go to my apartment have sex and never speak again, or you can pass up on me and we will never speak again."

Edge smirked before giving a cigarette to the girl, this was going to be great, but he needed to know a name, "So can I call you Sierra?"

"No Because that doesn't even sound a little bit like my name." The girl replied as she inhaled.

"At least tell me what it starts with." Edge bargained with her, he would need a name to prove to Chris he had actually slept with someone.

"A."

"Alison?

"No."

"Arlene?"

"Ew."

"Anna?"

"Not even close."

"Arianna?"

"Call me whatever you want when you tell this story, okay? As long as it isn't Arianna."

"Alright Adrienne." Edge stated, pretty sure that was her name as they began to walk in the direction of her apartment.

**Twenty Minutes Later.**

Ede awkwardly stepped out of her bed, before entering her living room where he saw the last thing he expected to see, a picture of the girl and Randy on her wall, "Hey why do you have a picture of Randy on your wall?"

"Oh you know my brother?"

* * *

**A/N Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

John watched the Maria drive away before turning back to Lita, "Look Lita I know you're confused about a lot, but I can tell you that your dad really did kill Maria's mom."

"How do you know this?" Lita asked, she knew she really shouldn't believe a word out of John's mouth but she was tied up, she might as well get a story out of it.

"Because I was the one who made sure the evidence didn't get found, I know this must sound crazy but your dad is insane and I know by this point you probably think I am too, but I did everything for her." John said, "I didn't want to do any of it but I had to."

"Why?" Lita asked, the story was actually kind of entertaining her but she wondered if John was just coming up with this or if he had planned it.

"Because it kept Maria distracted from trying to kill you, I know that some of the things that I did to you were unforgivable and I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but there are some things that Maria left out of her story."

"Like what?" Lita asked as John began to annoy her.

"Maria's mom, Carol, she was a mess, she took Maria with her to the strip clubs, do you really think that those men just looked at the strippers? They didn't care that Maria was a little girl at the time most of them would take any action they could get, so for Maria the first twelve years of her life were them touching her until someone would make them stop, usually it would be the owner of the strip club, his name was Vince, but anyway by the time Maria was thirteen, the best way I can put it is that she had boobs the size that most girls don't get until a lot later in life, so then a lot of the guys would start to actually make her have sex with them, until Maria's mom caught them, Maria didn't know it but Carol really did care about her back then, she actually stabbed a guy who she caught raping Maria, so Carol tried to get a job anywhere else but she couldn't so then she cut a deal with Vince and Maria got a job at the club."

"Wait Maria was a stripper?" Lita asked.

"No-well she was but not until a while after that, Maria got a job in the kitchen and that kept her away from guys for the most part, then skip about a year and a sixteen year old me found Maria trying to kill herself, she was fourteen at the time and I was able to talk her out of it and she told me all of this stuff, so then I started hanging out with her because I wanted to keep her safe from monsters that would ever hurt her and before you ask, yes I get the irony, then we started dating and she was always at my house, my parents didn't care though they saw how broken she was, then after nearly a year of dating she finally agreed to have sex for the first time, willingly, only it turns out that it is not a good idea to have sex with a condom that has a rip in it, I was a seventeen year old virgin and I didn't know that so about a month later she told me that she was pregnant and the funny thing was is that it felt right, even though we were teenagers, but when her dad rejected her like that it changed her only a little though, but when her mom died everything changed.

It was like something inside of her snapped, after years of dealing with her dad's abandonment, sexual abuse, and self harm, the trigger was pulled, so after Campbell was born I decided the best thing to do was get Maria checked out and she was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, even though it was rare to diagnose someone under eighteen she was but at the time I didn't have money to pay for the treatments, so she continued living with it and I graduated from school while Maria dropped out got a fake id and began stripping and for a long time that supported us, I was a stay at home dad while she continued stripping and she told me her plan and I remembered what some doctors had told me, that she can go from loving to hateful in a matter of seconds, so I agreed. So while she worked on her plan I started a job of my own, which was also stripping, and I saved up a lot of money so I could finally pay to get Maria some help but by the time I had enough she rushed me off to New York so I could seduce her sister and I did, you know the story from here, but let me tell you if you help me get my wife back to who she really is I will tell you more, but if you don't you're leaving me no choice but to go along with her plan and risk the lives of a lot of people, including your nephew."

"You want me to help you, seriously?" Lita asked,

"Lita all I need you to do is apologize to her, you don't have to mean it but get her to hug you, from there you will inject a sleeping substance into Maria's back, then I will get Maria the help she needs and you never have to see any of us ever again."

"No." Lita replied, she wasn't going to help John with anything, he was lying through his teeth, her father never murdered anyone and they were trying to trick her into some scheme and she would regret it

"Lita come on, I need you to help my wife, you're the only person that can help her." John begged as he looked at his sister in law.

"Well you are just as crazy as your wife if you believe that I would ever help you, so why don't you let me go you stupid son of a bitch?" Lita asked, initially she was going to ask rudely but she decided to go on the most polite route she could.

* * *

"So you're engaged huh?" Trish asked as she looked at her roommate, on one hand she could easily pat herself on the back for getting one of her friends engaged, but in the process she had unintentionally hurt her best friend by getting the girl he was in love with engaged.

"Yeah, when Christopher told me he was moving to Hawaii he asked me to come with him and he said that he realized that if I came that I would need some kind of commitment so he proposed, it isn't the most romantic thing but he is a great guy and even though I've been lingering with my feelings lately he's the kind of guy I always pictured myself ending up with." Stacy stated, Christopher had left to go and pack so she went ahead and told Trish how she truly felt, "But what was going on here a minute ago? Your boyfriend is such a-"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Randy has gone totally insane." Trish explained hoping that Stacy would get it so she didn't have to explain any farther.

"Really?" Stacy asked confused about why they would lie.

"Yeah because there is this girl that he loves the only thing that's stopping him is a doctor." Trish stated.

"Randy does not love me!" Stacy exclaimed, he couldn't.

"I think its time for you to have a reality check Stacy the guy is head over heels for you." Trish said trying her best to not come of rude.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is! Why can't you see it?"

"Don't you get it Trish, Randy is a guy who is amazing and there is nobody that I like spending time with more than him, even though half the time we're fighting, he scares me because he makes me felt like I've never really felt about anyone, I don't know how he got this kind of control over me but somehow he did and it confuses the hell out of me, the only problem is that if he feels the same way it changes everything. He can't have feelings for me let alone love me because I'm afraid that if he does then I might love him too and I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't fall in love with a guy like Randy ever."

"Why Stacy what is the big deal?"

"Because when I was in college I lost my virginity to a guy like Randy and when I woke up the next morning he was gone and I had to deal with that." Stacy responded as she looked at Trish, prepared to be slut shamed.

"Stacy I'll admit that's horrible but Randy loves you he would never leave you." Trish replied as she gave Stacy a sympathetic look.

"How do you know that, I know Christopher will never leave me and if he did I know that my heart would still be in tact." Stacy said as she tried to get Trish to see her point.

"You know what Stacy earlier it was you who was calling Randy a coward, but now you two are both cowards, you just need to admit that you love him." Trish told her.

"I have no idea how I feel about him and I don't want to find out."

"Stacy it can be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Or he could break my heart and it can be the worst."

"Stacy are you really not willing to take that chance?"

"I don't want to get hurt!'

"Okay look I get that when that jerk left you in college after you two had sex it was hard on you, I know that was your first time and that scarred you, but why would that want to make you stay away from anyone that could make you happy?" Trish asked trying as hard as she could to get Stacy to go after Randy.

"I'm not going to talk about this right now!" Stacy exclaimed, she didn't have to explain herself to anyone.

"Yes you are, you are going to tell me the real reason why you don't want to give Randy a shot!" Trish demanded as she was getting fed up, she needed to know right then and there what was stopping Stacy.

"If I do love him he'll leave, every guy that I've loved leaves! Randy doesn't love me because nobody can, I'm a mess and I'm a stupid slut who can never be happy with anyone!"

"Who told you that?" Trish asked, if anything Stacy was one of the most conservative people she had ever met and in no way a slut.

"It isn't important." Stacy replied, although she knew it was.

"Yes it is, who told you that?"

"My mother, I went back to Baltimore for a while after we had sex, but I started feeling weird and so my mom took me to a clinic, that stupid bastard gave me Chlamydia and that is what my mom told me when she found out."

* * *

"Chris I need some advice." Edge said as he went up to his cousin, he didn't know exactly how to explain what had happened between him and Randy's sister, but he knew Chris would have a field day when he told him.

"How far long is she? Can she still get an abortion? Don't worry Edge your cousin is on the job, I don't care how far long she is I will make sure you do not become a father yet." Chris said, he had been expecting this for years and it was finally happening.

"I didn't get anyone pregnant." Edge stated as he gave a look of disgust to Chris, he couldn't believe that Chris would just assume that.

"You're right, I forgot you have decided to become one of those men who decide never to get laid." Chris replied as he rolled his eyes, he should have known it was too good to be true.

Edge just shook his head as he began to wonder why it was Chris he came to instead of...Well he couldn't go to Randy, he would probably get punched in the face, Trish would punch him in the face and then tell Randy who would punch him in the face, and Stacy wasn't an option she was giving some death glares to Trish she could probably kill him, bring him back to life, let Randy punch him in the face, and then proceed to kill him again, "Okay so I was smoking outside of this restaurant and this girl came up to me, we flirted a little-"

"She's pregnant isn't she Edge?" Chris asked, thrilled that thing once again seemed to be in his favor.

"No, well not that I know of, but anyway I went back to her place and I didn't get a chance to study anything but when I left her bedroom I saw a photo of her and her brother."

"Well is her brother Mike Tyson?" Chris asked, "If it is I'll help you, I got your back don't worry we could totally take Mike Tyson together."

"Her brother isn't Mike Tyson."

"Oh thank god we couldn't have beaten him up, I mean alone I would do just fine, but if you were there we would get our assess handed to us."

"Her brother is Randy." Edge revealed as he waited for some kind of reaction.

"Randy Jackson?" Chris asked, he was so proud of Edge for getting Randy Jackson's sister in bed!

"No our friend Randy." Edge said as he gave an awkward look to his cousin, where would he even find Randy Jackson's sister? Did Randy Jackson even have a sister?

"You got Ashley?" Chris asked before smirking, "Nice dude!"

"No not nice, not nice at all, Randy is going to kill me!" Edge exclaimed as his phone went off, "Its Randy, what am I going to do?"

"Answer the phone." Chris ordered before picking up the phone and putting it to Edge's ear.

"Hey dude, sup?" Edge asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I just got off the phone with my little sister, my sister that you are five years older than sister." Randy stated as he tried to sound as scary as he possibly could.

"Oh, how is she?" Edge asked, hoping that Ashley didn't tell him the whole story.

"Well before I say anything I want to tell you that I was going to come tell you this is person but I wasn't up to it." Randy stated before beginning to laugh, "I didn't want to rise to the occasion, if you will."

"I will give you anything if you will not tell anyone what happened!" Edge insisted as he begged over the phone.

"Relax Edge I'm not going to tell anyone, so Edge Junior wasn't feeling it last night, so what, come on man don't let it stop you find another girl." Randy responded.

Edge nodded despite knowing Randy couldn't see it, he knew exactly where he needed to go...

Edge walked through the hallway of the hotel, he had flowers, wine, and an apology already to give, until he walked through door, he dropped everything when he saw the blood when everything came into his head, John was alive and he had Lita.

**A/N Thoughts? All reviews welcome! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Edge looked around the hotel room for any trace of Lita, John, or where the hell they were. Sadly after looking around he still had no idea where they were, he knew he couldn't call the cops because, Lita had shot John months ago, then not only would he be taking Lita down but pretty much all of his closest friends too for withholding information from the police, so he sighed before he grabbed his phone,

_Emergency, meet me at room 312 of The Holiday Inn. NO JOKE!_

_-Edge_

Edge continued looking around for about ten minutes before everyone had shown up,

"Edge why did you tell us all come here?" Trish asked as she looked around the bloody room, "And what the hell happened in here?"

"This is Lita's room and it was like this when I got here." Edge stated.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Randy said as he punched a wall, it wasn't bad enough that he blew his chances with Stacy, now Lita had been kidnapped or killed by her husband.

"Calm down, we aren't going to find her by punching walls." Stacy told him.

"Why are you even here, shouldn't you be packing for your move to Hawaii?" Randy asked.

"No you two are not going to make this about you guys, we are going to find Lita and if all you want to do is argue than get the hell out of here because none of us need that right now, Edge especially doesn't need that right now, so for a few hours you two will have to grow the hell up and be adults instead of acting like two teenagers that just broke up." Trish told them.

"Okay." Stacy replied as she snuck a look at Randy before looking away, "What's the plan?

"Well what I'm thinking is-"

"Hold on a second, as a person who watched various criminal shows I have the most experience in this field so looking around this place, it happened last night maybe after Lita left the party which somebody," Chris looked at Edge, "pretty much kicked her out of, Lita came back here looking for some much needed rest, only to find John sitting in this room waiting for her. After the two had a conversation which ended up pretty badly based on the blood, Lita then caused some kind of distraction and momentarily distracted John, but before that for whatever reason John made her take off her clothes, my guess is he wanted to tap Lita's smoking hot-"

"Get on with it Chris." Edge interrupted him hating the thought of anything like that happening to Lita.

"Ass," Chris glared at Edge and motioned for everyone to follow him, "Okay well when she distracted John she ran into the bathroom," Chris opened the bathroom door, to show everyone some blood on the floor, "and planned to sneak out the window, which as you can see is opened, but she needed some clothes because well she didn't want Atlanta to see her naked, she found an old shirt on the ground and proceeded to sneak out the window unaware that the shirt was completely see through leading for everyone to see her body in all of its glory as she walked on the fire escape, I know that because well I saw it."

"Well how do you know it was Lita?" Randy asked.

Chris rolled his eyes as he opened his phone, "Edge is this Lita?"

"Edge doesn't know Lita just based on her body he is a good guy and they had a relationship based on much more than se-"

"That's Lita and delete that photo." Edge commanded.

"Let me see first!" Randy said as he got weird looks from everyone in the room, "What? I've seen Trish naked, I've seen Stacy naked, I want to see the third girl."

"When did you see me naked?" Stacy asked although she was more bothered by the idea of him seeing Trish naked and him wanting to see any girl naked other than her, "And when did you see Trish naked?"

"Stacy Randy maybe got Trish pregnant." Edge stated as he recalled what they had told them the night before.

"They made that up to make me jealous." Stacy said as she looked over at the two of them, "If you didn't know Randy is hopelessly in love with me."

"You think highly of yourself, don't you sweetheart?" Randy asked trying to cover his humiliation, he didn't want anyone knowing his feelings, it showed weakness and he was not weak, "I don't love you, but guys Stacy over there is obsessed with me isn't she Trish?"

"You know what forget I said that," Edge stated as he looked at Stacy and Randy, "we need to be focused on Lita so Chris tell us the rest of your theory."

"Okay well as Lita walked down she probably ran into someone that was working with John and lead into false security in which case she went with John's helper and they took her to an unknown location." Chris finished, "So if we find out who John's helper is we get one step closer to finding Lita."

"Stacy you know John better than any of us did, can you think of anything that could help us?" Edge asked his eyes pleading with her.

"Okay um John grew up in Boston but when he was thirteen he moved to Atlanta so he probably has some friends here." Stacy stated as she tried to remember details which Lita had told her.

"Wait John lived in Atlanta?" Trish asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, a few years ago in one of my classes there was a kid that looked a hell of a lot like John, I remember thinking that when I met John but I figured that it was just a coincidence, what if this kid is somehow related to John?" Trish asked.

"Well do you remember his name?" Randy asked.

"Clyde or Collin, I don't remember but I know it started with a C." Trish stated.

"Do you still have anything that can help us find out?" Edge asked.

"Yes, I still have some records but I'm pretty sure he was in my after school group which means it would be that much harder to find him." Trish said, "But I can get into the school and maybe see if I can find something."

"I'll go with you." Stacy told her as she grabbed her coat.

"Wait Randy go with them, if John shows up looking for Trish or Stacy for seeing what happened, it would be best if you were with them for protection."

"Alright."

* * *

"John even if I did believe you what is stopping you from killing me?" Lita asked.

"If I kill you and Maria is off somewhere getting treatment, then I would go to jail forcing Campbell to have an even more screwed up life, I may be as vindictive as you think I am but I love my wife and I love my son more than anything in the world, I don't want my son's life to get any messier than it already is."

"I believe you." Lita said much to her own astonishment, she didn't know what it was but she could tell that he was being honest.

"Then will you help me?" John asked.

"I will." Lita stated as she slowly nodded her head, maybe she was being played, but if she wasn't if she really did have a half sister who had been tortured throughout her childhood, she wanted to help, "But I'm not doing this for you, I'm don't even know if I'm doing this for Maria, I'll do it for the little boy, my nephew."

"Thank you." John replied as the door began to open as Maria and a small boy who Lita assumed was Campbell.

"Cam why don't you leave us alone for a bit and in a minute I'll fix you some ice cream?" Maria asked, before the boy went in the other room, "So Lita I assumed John has filled you in on some of the darker things of my past?"

"Yes." Lita responded, that was one way to put it.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Let me tell you something, I may not be a perfect example of anything, I'll be the first to admit that I have done some questionable things in the past and right now seeing as you are kind of tied up, but that doesn't mean that you are better than me, I have John and I have Cam and that is all I need, but killing you after all these years seems like a dream come true, I was meant to kill you." Maria pulled out a gun before pointing it at Lita, "Now I'm doing it."

"Maria put the gun down." John told her.

"John I've known for years that you didn't want me to do this and I love you in spite of that, but please get out of here and go into the kitchen with Cam."

John slowly nodded, "I'm sorry Lita."

Maria turned back to Lita, "In a way I'm sorry too, but I have to do this."

"You don't have to do this." Lita said, "Maria we are sisters, we share the same blood our father has been a giant ass to you I get it, but why do you want to be as bad as he is? All you would be doing is proving that you are exactly like him."

"I'm nothing like him!" Maria screamed, "Nothing!"

"Then why do you want to kill me?" Lita asked.

* * *

Edge sighed as he prepared for hell, he kept in mind that he had called them for Lita but he couldn't help it, he really did hate her parents, so when they walked into the hotel room Edge tried to not glare at them, "I'm glad you could come."

"What happened here?" Anna asked.

"John happened here." Edge replied in the best way he knew how, "I know that neither of you knew, but John Cena was abusive and he put Lita in the hospital that time, afterwards Lita and John tried to sneak off together which I stopped and in the process John tried to make Lita kill me, but she shot John instead and until recently we all thought he was dead, but he's alive and he and his mystery accomplice has Lita."

"That name sounds so familiar." Jefferson stated, "I never met John but Anna did, she told me he sounded like a pleasant fellow, would you happen to have a photo of the man who has my daughter?"

Edge gave Jefferson a strange look before pulling out a picture, "Here."

"Oh my god."

"What?" Edge asked.

"I know this man, he's my son-in-law."

"I know he's Lita's husband." Edge said as he continued giving his strange look to Jefferson.

"Not Lita, damn it Maria and John are keeping Lita hostage!" Jefferson exclaimed.

"Maria?" Edge asked.

"Yes Adam, I made a mistake years ago which resulted in my daughter Maria Kanellis, I made some horrible mistakes with Maria and was never really involved with her life, but I know for a fact that this is Maria's husband." Jefferson told him.

"Then do you know where they could be?" Edge asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a hell of an idea."

* * *

"I don't see why anyone thinks that I need you of all people to protect me." Stacy snarled at Randy as they were looking through files.

"Because if someone came after you then you would scream and get taken." Randy responded as he moved closer to Stacy, "You know it isn't that bad to be protected."

"I'm sure it isn't, but I'm not used to it." Stacy said as she wondered if she should tell him more, "Over the years I've learned that I need to protect myself."

"You know you don't have to protect yourself when I'm here to protect you." Randy told her as he grabbed the file out of her hand and put it down, "I'll always protect you even after you move Hawaii, I'll find a way."

Stacy smiled quickly before dropping it, "You don't get it, I have to protect myself especially when you're around."

"Why?"

"Because you scare the hell out of me and I have no idea why."

"I scare you?"

Stacy shook her head before standing up and heading towards the door, "You know that was stupid I shouldn't of said that, I'm going to find Trish."

Randy grabbed her arm as he stood up preventing her from leaving, "No, it wasn't stupid Stacy."

"Yes it was, I'm an engaged woman." Stacy stated.

"I don't care." Randy said before crashing his lips against hers.

* * *

"Because I want him to pay." Maria screamed as tears began falling out of her eyes, "He killed my mother."

"It was an accident."

Maria turned to the door to see her and Lita's father standing there next to Edge and her step mother, "Don't take another step or I will kill her."

"Give me the gun Maria." Jefferson demanded.

"So you can kill me too?" Maria asked, "I am not going to let my son grow up without a mother."

"Don't you get it Maria you aren't a mother you are a psychopath."

"No she isn't." Lita stated making everyone turn to her, "She's broken dad and you broke her when you killed her mother."

"Lita."

"Don't even try dad, I know that when you killed Maria's mother it wasn't an accident because I put some dates together in my head, I remember you coming home and saying to me 'Lita I had to do it' on that day when Maria would have found her mother dead." Lita stated.

"Fine I did it, I killed Carol Kanellis, what the hell are you going to do about it?" Jefferson asked, "She was going to tell Lita about you and I didn't need my perfect daughter to meet the stupid slut that you are Maria, but you contaminated her and made her as useless as you."

"She isn't useless." Edge said as he glared at Jefferson, "What kind of father are you?"

"Before you say anything else," Maria opened up the gun revealing there were no bullets, "John come back." When John came back in the room Maria smirked, "You see Lita when I was explaining my plan to you I lied about one thing, my desire to kill you, which not even John knew about, everyone had to think it in order for my real plan to work, so I paid a doctor to tell John that I had a condition which by the way I don't have, then my plan was set in motion, I was able to get you to confess to killing my mother," Maria pulled out a tape recorder, "I had to do a hell of a lot to get this, but it was all worth it."

**A/N Thoughts? Was this confusing? If you have a question ask and I'll answer it... What did you think of the chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21

"Give me the tape you useless bitch!" Jefferson screamed as he grabbed Maria by the neck, "I am your father and you will do what I-"

Edge punched Jefferson in the face, he didn't know what the hell was going on but it seemed like the right thing to do, "You see Jefferson I may not have grown up with a rich family, but my parents taught me that a man should never put their hands on a woman," Edge turned to John, "No matter what."

"You are not my father." Maria hissed with a all the venom she could muster, "A father is someone who looks out for his children, John is a father and Edge would be to if you didn't pay that guy to run into them!"

"What?" Lita asked as she looked at her father in shock, "You made me miscarry my baby?"

"You son of a bitch." Edge growled as he slammed Jefferson against the wall, "I would kill you right now but that would make me just as bad as you."

"Call me whatever you want, I'm proud of what I did! I saved you from this monster if only you didn't go after damn lunatics!" Jefferson yelled only to be punched once again, only this time by John.

John shook his fist, "Edge I never imagined myself asking you for anything, but can I please beat the hell out of this guy before you do? I've been waiting for this moment for close to ten years."

"Go ahead." Edge said as he backed away, as long as the bastard got beat up it was fine for him.

"I hate to ruin this extremely emotional moment but will someone please untie me?" Lita asked annoyed that she even had to ask.

Edge nodded as he started untying her, "Lita did they hurt you?"

"Not really, they just confused the hell out of me, Edge they have a kid." Lita stated still in shock.

"I know your father did some bashing on the way-"

"Everyone please welcome the most awesome guy on the planet," everyone turned to Chris, "No applause, seriously?"

Lita stepped out of the chair, satisfied after Edge had finished untying her and walked up to her father, who looked pretty bad off after what Edge done and what John had been doing, "You are sick."

"Lita please listen to me-"

Lita slapped him in the face, "No you will listen to me, who knows what I could be doing now if I would have actually gotten to have my baby? I can't believe my own father would want to bring so much pain on his daughter who he claims to love." Lita stepped back and turned to Maria, "And you, you are a bitch, you traumatized me you used your husband who was willing to do anything for you and you made him nearly kill me! Make me think that I killed him? I understand that you wanted the confession but-"

"Lita let me stop you right there, it was necessary for my plan for you to get beat up." Maria said.

"Well I want to know the damn plan Maria!" Lita yelled.

"I'll tell you why it was necessary, because if John didn't hit you our father would not be here right now, he wouldn't have crawled into my trap." Maria explained, "For what its worth I'm sorry but I had to do it, I had to avenge my mother."

* * *

"Oh my god, what did we just do?" Stacy asked with a fearful look on her face as she pulled her shirt over her head, she had cheated on Christopher with Randy.

"Um." Randy looked down unsure of what to say as he backed away from Stacy a bit, he had just broke his number one rule, never sleep with an involved woman, but she was Stacy, she was different, "You made me break my number one rule!"

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked, he was blaming her? "From what I could see you wanted me so bad you couldn't stand not to be with me."

Randy sighed knowing she was right, "What is it about you that makes me insane, I just slept with you and I don't want to leave you here alone, I've never felt like that."

Stacy stopped herself from smiling knowing she felt the exact same way, "Randy you know that this can never happen again, right?"

"Yeah I was just kidding obviously." Randy said in a desperate attempt to save his ego.

"Obviously." Stacy repeated as she stared at Randy, she was begging herself to stop thinking anything about him.

"Hey guys I found the-am I interrupting something?" Trish asked as she observed the environment.

"I need to call my Uncle Vick." Randy stated before leaving the room, he couldn't stay in there with Stacy.

"What is going on?" Trish asked.

"The stupid womanizer was insulting Christopher-"

"Stacy you're talking to me, I know you aren't in love with Christopher."

"But how much easier would it be if I loved him instead of Randy?" Stacy asked not even realizing what she had said.

"That's the first time I've heard you admit it." Trish stated as she gave a curious look to Stacy, "I don't get why you're marring this guy Stacy, you just said it yourself, you love Randy."

"I'm not going to throw away my engagement for a guy who I'm not even sure feels the same way."

"He does Stacy, damn it will you listen to me, Randy Orton is in love with you!"

"You keep saying that, but until I hear him say it I can't do anything."

"You can spare Christopher's feelings, all in all the guy is a jerk, sure he does charity work and all that but he is willing to give you Randy's presents and claim that they are his own."

"What?"

"Those things Christopher got you, they were from Randy." Trish told her, she had never really gotten why Randy had let her believe that Christopher gave it to her.

"Well that explains why you told me I'd love it, I found it strange that you thought I would." Stacy said remembering the condom Randy had handed her at her party.

"Stacy I'm trying to make you realize it, he doesn't have to say it when he shows it!" Trish yelled, she didn't want to yell but she figured it would sound more dramatic, plus Randy Orton the womanizing pig had actually fallen in love with some girl and she wasn't going to let her slip out of his fingers.

"How would you know that?" Stacy asked, "This is the most complex thing that I have ever been apart of."

"I understand that you are confused, but next time when you want to push Randy away, you can push him off a damn cliff because I am done interfering this." Trish told her, Stacy had finally convinced her that she and Randy weren't meant to be together, Randy was meant to be Stacy's the one who got away.

* * *

Randy punched a wall as he arrived in his apartment for the first time in months, how could he have been so stupid, Stacy was never going to leave Christopher for him, but he slept with her anyway,

"I've been waiting for you Randy."

Randy jumped as he turned over to the girl standing in the doorframe of his bedroom in nothing but a towel, "Its nice to see you again Torrie, but don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore." Torrie said as she came closer to Randy, "You want to have some fun, like old times?"

Randy sat on his couch as he took his eyes off of Torrie, but as he did he realized something out of all of the girls he had ever been with the one he had actually came the closest to was Torrie, sure he and Maria had a lot more sex but he and Torrie had something closer to a relationship, she was the only one who he had ever actually kind of cared about, "I've changed, I don't really do the one night thing anymore."

"Really?" Torrie asked as she joined him on the couch, "I thought that was what Randy Orton specialized in?"

Randy sighed as he thought of Stacy, she had changed him but maybe they weren't meant to be together, "I thought it was too but then I fell in love."

"Heavy." Torrie replied.

"Yeah, too bad she didn't love me back right?" Randy asked as he put an arm over the girl.

"Maybe it isn't that she doesn't love you Randy, maybe its just that love isn't always enough, it is for some people, but for people like us it isn't."

Randy nodded, he knew what Torrie was saying was true, "So is there any chance that you know what I can do next?"

"I'm not a fortune teller Randy, but I can tell you whatever girl you end up with is going to be the luckiest girl on the planet."

* * *

Lita found herself slowly nodding as she looked at the crazy girl who she had just learned was her sister, "You loved your mother so much that you went crazy for her, am I in some kind of weird version of Hamlet?"

"Lita do you mean an omelet?" Edge asked, he had no idea what hamlet was, maybe it was some pig she had growing up, but they did live in Atlanta so he really didn't think she had a pig, and if she did, wouldn't she have told him about it?

"Shakespeare Edge, did you even remotely pay attention to when I was in that play junior year, nobody ever listens to me?" Chris asked as he looked at his cousin, he had played the role of Hamlet, they had gotten two thumbs up by the school newspaper, he then had to turn down a role in a lead television series because of his love for music.

"You mean that play your mother dragged me to and took away my phone, that was one of the worsts nights ever, didn't they boo you off stage?" Edge asked remembering that someone had even threw popcorn at Chris.

"They weren't saying 'boo' they were saying 'woo'" Chris stated as he recalled the night.

"A guy shouted you suck." Edge told him, he remembered clearly, it was Christian.

"No Edge he said you Chuck, I was told that he was too drunk to say Chris."

"Who told you this stuff?"

"My mother, she said everyone loved it, they were even throwing popcorn because of their support."

"They were throwing popcorn because it was boring."

"No my mom wouldn't lie to me, she loves me too much."

"Okay you two lets get out of here." Lita commanded not wanting to hear anymore of Edge and Chris arguing over a play and she couldn't handle looking at Maria, John, or her father.

"Wait Lita, before you go I am going to need you to swear that you will never tell anyone about all of this." Maria said as she stepped in front of them.

"I'll let you know, but I wouldn't like your odds on that." Lita replied, of course she was going to tell the cops about it.

"Well just know if you do, John has some photos and he will not hesitate posting them online, I would hate that, wouldn't you?" Maria asked.

Lita sighed, that was why she knew she should have never sexted, she couldn't believe that she had let John talk her into that, "If I agree, you'll delete the photos?"

"Of course, but just know if you double cross me there will be hell to pay." Maria warned her as she stepped out of the way.

"Why would I ever double cross you?" Lita asked rhetorically although it came out more sarcastic than she would have liked.

"I'm serious." Maria stated.

"I know you are, sis, I know you are." Lita responded with venom in her voice before exiting the room.

"So about these photos?" Chris asked as he looked up in down, "I would love to-"

Lita punched Chris, "Lets go guys."

"Actually Chris can you give us a minute?" Edge asked, he needed to say something to Lita alone.

"Yeah." Chris said as he went into the car hoping Edge wouldn't take that long.

"What's going on Edge?" Lita asked wondering why he had sent Chris away.

"Lita I love you, I know that this isn't the best place or time to tell you but if I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up, then I don't think I ever am, once you left you took apart of me with you and I know that I've done some horrible things and what I'm about to do is probably either going to get me slapped in the face or you to turn me down, but I bought this in case you ever came back to me," Edge pulled a box out his pocket, opened it, and bent down on one knee, "Lita Dumas, would you give me the greatest gift ever by marrying me, I know that we haven't been together for a while and I know that we've both changed a lot, but I think that we can figure it out Lita, because I love you and I know that you love me too."

"Edge I love you and maybe this is just me being an idiot after being kidnapped by my sister and her husband but I never want to lose you again, of course I'll marry you."

* * *

**A/N I would like to think everyone who has ever followed, reviewed, favorited, or read this story. I would like to specially thank PurpleRain012 who not only gave me the courage to write this story, but has stuck with the entire thing. Also to everyone I know some things weren't revealed like Lita's mom figuring out what was going on, or Randy and his dad having a confrontation but I feel like this is the perfect place to end it, I also know that a lot of you wanted Stacy and Randy to end up together but I have a reason for not making them end up together and if you'd like to know just ask and I'll tell. Just so all of you know I have a new story up called Forever In A Year with a Lita/Edge pairing, check it out ;) Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed the story. :) **


End file.
